<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is There Something Wrong With Me? | Daisuga fanfic by samjangph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245042">Is There Something Wrong With Me? | Daisuga fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjangph/pseuds/samjangph'>samjangph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Child Yachi Hitoka, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Falling In Love, M/M, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sugawara Koushi in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjangph/pseuds/samjangph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is a popular guy who always gets what he wants. What happens if he finds out there's something (or someone) he can't get easily?</p><p> </p><p>A Daisuga fanfic. I do not claim ownership to any of the media and characters used. Any similarities to real life persons or objects are coincidental and not deliberate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Person? Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>*beep beep beep...*</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm. Without opening my eyes, I turned it off. It took me a few minutes to finally peek at the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'6:33am'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I groaned as I stretched my arms and legs. I just don't understand why my new part-time job has to be this early. I'm starting to consider backing out, but then I remembered I still have that college loan and apartment to pay for. Realizing I had no choice, I sat up and proceeded to take a shower. I didn't bother turning on the heater, because I like taking cold showers in the morning; it helps me wake up. And I needed that now...badly.</p><p> </p><p>I got out of the shower with my towel hanging low on my hips, and proceeded to my closet. Halfway there, my towel fell off. I was about to pick it up when I thought,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why though? I live alone anyway. Ha-ha.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So I continued walking to my closet without anything to cover my body. I pulled out a white undershirt and a dark blue plain hoodie, paired with a knee-length khaki shorts. I figured I need to wear something comfortable if I'm going to be with a bunch of kids the whole day. I considered bringing along a set of spare clothing, but because I'm too lazy, I scrapped the idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Well, they're kids but Sawamura-san said they're already 8 and 11 years old, so I guess they won't be that messy.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After drying my hair, I checked the time again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'7:12'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Guess I should leave now, in case I get lost.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I put on my plain white Vans and checked all the plugs and windows before finally locking the door. The train ride was pretty much short and uneventful. The house I'll be babysitting at is just 3 stops away from my place. It wasn't really that hard to find. I checked the time again.</p><p> </p><p>'7:42'</p><p> </p><p>I guess it's fine since my shift will start at 8am. I rang the doorbell. At first, no one answered, so I tried again. This time, a woman in her late 30s opened the door. She has her dark brown hair down, matching her dark brown eyes. She's wearing a white inner blouse with a matching maroon skirt and blazer, along with a pair of black stilettos . She's quite tall for a woman, and fit enough you'll wonder if she really gave birth already.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Sugawara Koushi. I spoke with Sawamura-san over the phone for the babysitting job."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's you. Yes, I'm Sawamura Aiko, sorry I took awhile. Please come in, nice to meet you Sugawara-san," she said with a smile while tucking her hair in her right ear. She opened the gate for me, and motioned me to follow her into the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. It's also nice to finally meet you, Sawamura-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon the intrusion," I said as I entered their home. What I saw was a typical home. It's tidy considering there are kids living here, but still warm and has that welcoming feeling. I smiled a bit at this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’I miss home.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really glad to have found you, Sugawara-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, just call me Suga," I told her flashing the most reassuring smile I can give.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back, "all right, Suga-kun. So the kids and their onii-chan are still asleep, but Daichi usually wakes up at 9am, while Yachi and Shouyou are usually up by 10am. I'm really sorry I called you this early despite that. It's just that I need to leave early today so I can catch my flight."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you don't need to worry, ma'am. I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you may just call me Aiko. Well then, I need to go now. They're not really a handful and I'm proud of that, but of course they're still kids so I need someone to watch out for them. I can't always count on Daichi since he has things he need to attend to as well."</p><p> </p><p>I just smiled at her and proceeded to help by taking her luggage to the cab.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again, Suga-kun. I'll try to come home as early as possible later."</p><p> </p><p>I bow slightly as a sign of respect, "Take care, Aiko-san," I said while waving her goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>After she left, I locked the gate and re-entered the house. I tried looking around but there wasn't much to look at. It's a really simple home. The kitchen is on the right while the living room is on the left. There are 3 rooms upstairs and they have a small backyard full of flowerbeds. I went to the living room and dropped my bag beside the sofa. I sat and turned on the TV. After a few minutes, I started yawning nonstop.</p><p> </p><p><em>'</em><em>I really am not a morning person,'</em> was the last thing I thought of before everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like What You See? Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>I woke up with a kick when I dreamed that I suddenly fell from a very high place. A hypnic jerk, is that what it's called? I closed my eyes a bit and tried to breathe normally. My heartbeat came back to normal after a minute or so. I opened my eyes again to check the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'8:28'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's still early but I guess that means there'll be more time to get ready before meeting up with my friends. I sat up and stretched a bit, then did around 50 push-ups. These abs won't build and harden themselves. After resting for a bit, I entered the bathroom to take a shower. As usual, I didn’t turn on the heater when I shower in the morning, because it helps me really wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the shower, I suddenly heard my stomach growl so I headed downstairs with just a towel hanging on my waist. I'm sure mom already left and the brats are still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>I was on my way down to the kitchen when I heard that the TV is on. Mom probably forgot to turn it off in a hurry. I decided to just let it on until I finished my meal. I took a bowl, a spoon, and the cereals from the cupboard, then I opened the fridge to take out the milk carton. I poured myself an ample amount of cereal, then added the milk. I sat down and started eating breakfast. I tossed the dishes to the sink, and proceeded to the living room to turn the TV off.</p><p> </p><p>As I was nearing the sofa, I saw a nest of messy gray hair, with a bunch of hairs in the middle sticking up like a candlestick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Who the heck-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I went back to take a pan from the kitchen and slowly approached the sofa again. I sneaked from the back, raised the pan using both hands, and prepared myself to hit the trespasser on the head. I swung the pan but stopped abruptly because the trespasser suddenly snored...loudly. More like a snort, like a pig. I put my arms down and slowly walked to the side of the sofa. And there I saw the side profile of a very attractive young man with silver hair (apparently, it's silver not gray which I saw from afar). He likely has a lean figure, more like a woman's. It's kind of hard to tell though because said attractive young man is wearing an oversized dark blue hoodie. I walked until I'm standing in front of him. I saw he has a beauty mark just below the corner of his left eye. He has a pale complexion. Pair that with his shiny silver hair and suddenly it's as if an angel is sleeping right in front of me. I was still in a state of awe when the 'angel' suddenly moved and slowly opened his eyes. I backed away a little so as not to surprise him. I decided I will ask him politely what he's doing in our house once he fully wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>He yawned while stretching his arms and legs.</p><p>
  <em><br/>'Cute'</em>
</p><p><br/>It's as if he still hasn't figured out I'm standing in front of him. So I cleared my throat. This got his attention, so his eyes opened widely. Clearly, he was surprised by my presence. He stood up and scratched the back of his neck looking really embarrassed. A slight blush crept on his cheeks bringing color to his pale face.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm so sorry I fell asleep unknowingly. I'm Sugawara Koushi, and I was hired by Sawamura-san to look after Yacchan and Shou-kun today. You must be Daichi. I'm really sorry you caught me sleeping," he said while extending his hand to me.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. Now that you mentioned it, mom actually mentioned someone will be coming over today to babysit. Must have slipped my mind. Yes, my name is Sawamura Daichi, but yeah you can just call me Daichi, Sugawara-kun. Nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand.</p><p> </p><p>I noticed that he kept looking at my face, then down, then to the side. He repeated this for three times now. <em>'Ah I get it,' </em>I chuckled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Sugawara-kun, like what you see?" I teased smirking while showing off my naked torso. Nobody's ever able to resist my 6-pack. It doesn't matter if they're girls, boys, straight, or gay. I always get their attention, and they handover themselves completely to me.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this, Sugawara straightened himself and looked me directly in the eye no longer flustered.</p><p> </p><p>"Sawamura-san, I don't mean to be rude but I would appreciate it if you get yourself dressed now. Even if this is your house, I am still a guest here even if I am here for a job," he told me, fists balling.</p><p> </p><p>This took me by surprise. So I just stared at him with my mouth probably hanging open. I tried to speak but no words came out, so I just nodded slightly and quickly made my way up to my room. I closed the door behind me, and suddenly came back to my senses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What the hell just happened?'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello, so I decided to publish the second chapter today. I'm still contemplating if I should continue posting until I ran out of ideas or I fell asleep, whichever comes first. 😅<br/>Hope this chapter got your interest!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Bet He'll Realize How Hot I Am. Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'What an asshole.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sigh and look at the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'9:28'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I picked up the remote from the table in the middle of the living room and turned off the TV. I sat back down on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Calm down, Koushi. You're not here for that jerk.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I told myself while trying to normalize my breathing. Given the time, I decided to prepare breakfast for the kids. On Aiko-san's note and guide for me, it said the kids are not picky in terms of food but milk should be included in their breakfast to help them grow strong. I looked at the ingredients available in the kitchen. They do have bread, eggs, cinnamon, milk, butter, and maple syrup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Perfect for making French toast,' </em>I smiled a bit, then remembered when my mom used to make this for me. <em>'I wonder when I can have the time to visit home.'</em> I shrugged off this feeling and proceeded to make the toasts. I also cooked sunny-side up eggs. After a few minutes, I was able to make 8 French toasts and 4 sunny-side up eggs. As I finished setting the table, I heard soft footsteps coming from the second floor, slowly descending through the stairs. The first one to come into view was a still yawning Yachi, the 11-year old, followed by a half-asleep Shouyou, the 8-year old. Yachi was holding Shouyou by the hand so he won't fall down the stairs. They looked so adorable, I can't help but smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning, kids. I'm Suga and I'll be your friend for today. But first, come eat. I prepared breakfast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(yawning) "Good morning, Suga-san. I'm Yachi and this is Shouyou. Come on, Shouyou, say good morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(eyes still closed) "Good morr..." he wasn't able to finish his greeting because his head dropped, but he recovered quickly. He wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand and tried to open it properly. His eyes finally landed on me, so I flashed a smile at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning, Shouyou. Still sleepy huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at me intently, and what he said surprised me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uwaaaahhhh. An angel!" he said with his eyes wide open and hand on his mouth in disbelief. "Good morning, Angel-san!" he said suddenly full of energy, and then bowed his head. I chuckled at this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"His name is Suga-san. Try to remember, don't be rude," Yachi scolded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I spoke up, "No it's fine, Yacchan. Who knows? I might be an angel, indeed." I smiled as I gestured them to come closer and sit around the table. She blushed a bit, probably because of how I called her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they're finally sat down, I asked Yachi,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it okay if I call you Yacchan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O-of course, Suga-san. I'd like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'She's so shy' </em>I chuckled again at the thought. Then I remembered Daichi. <em>'I can't believe they're siblings.'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sat on the chair beside Shouyou so I can help him eat. I also ate with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is so good! Did you make this, Suga-san?" Shouyou exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep, that's my mom's recipe!" I replied gladly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wish you'd live here with us so I could eat this every day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha-ha. I could come here again when your mom's not around. Would you like that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah! Or I could just marry you when I grow up." Shouyou said, obviously not knowing what marriage means yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww, all right. Let's get married when you grow up, okay? Now finish your food. I'll just prepare the bath for you guys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I left for the bathroom and they ate in silence. Once done, they followed suit. I can tell Yachi is such a great sister. She really takes care of Shouyou despite being older only by 3 years. She told me she will handle it from there. I nodded, and proceeded to go back to the kitchen to clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'What the hell just happened?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My alarm snapped me back to reality. I set it so I'd know when I need to get ready to head out. I walked over to my closet, and removed the towel still hanging on my waist. I put on a black skinny jeans and tucked a slightly fit pastel green button-up short-sleeved shirt. I put on a belt, and my finally my Adidas Stan Smith. I went in front of my dressing mirror to see how I look. I ran my hand through my hair and admired how my shirt tightens when I flex my arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'How the hell can someone resist this? I'm hot AF. This'll show him.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi pulled out his phone to take a mirror selfie, and immediately uploaded it to his Instagram. After just 5 minutes, the photo already has almost a thousand likes. He closed the app and texted his friend, Kuroo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Hey, I'm about to head out. I gotta tell you later about the sitter my mom hired for today.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Yo, all right. I'll be on my way too. Why? Is she hot? Did you bang her?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'No, I did not bang HIM. And yeah I guess he's pretty attractive. But that's not my point. Anyway, I'll tell you later.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh, it's a guy. Not that it matters to you though. Right, okay, see ya.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I locked my phone, took my bag, and headed out of my room. I proceeded to go down the stairs to find the attractive but weird guy - Sugawara? - in the kitchen cleaning up. Sugawara lifted his head and met his eyes. I was slightly expecting him to at least take some time to appreciate how attractive I am, but he still seemed unfazed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you're decent. I made French toast and sunny-side up eggs. The kids already ate so you can have the rest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh, just as I thought, he was just shocked earlier. I bet he realized how attractive I am and just want to apologize'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, thanks." I gotta act cool. I waited a bit for the apology but nothing came. Sugawara turned around and started washing the dishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Okay, again, what the fuck? He's still basically ignoring me? Whatever.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took a toast, and bit the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Holy shit, this is delicious.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I finished it in an instant. I headed to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ittekimasu!," I announced then left the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hey, so I was able to add another chapter tonight. It's kind of boring, I know. But I promise there's a plot! If you're reading this, thank you! I hope you enjoy the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm Telling You, He's An Alien. Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ittekimasu!" I heard Daichi announce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ittera-," I tried to reply, but before I could finish it, the door was already shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh well, I guess he really is a jerk'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I continue washing the dishes, and as I finished, I heard footsteps approaching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're done," said Yachi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I'm almost done here. Go wait for me in the living room. You can turn the TV on and watch some of your shows," I instructed, and they were more than happy to comply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I arrived outside our usual meeting place just on time, but Kuroo and Bokuto are nowhere to be found. Then I saw a tall guy with a terrible bedhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kuroo!" I yelled to get his attention. When he saw me, he started running towards my direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey bro, have you heard from Bokuto? I've been trying to call him," he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, he's just probably running late."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We entered the cafe and sat at our reserved table. The waitress approached us to get our orders. I can tell she's new, because the waitresses there already know our usual orders. After confirming our orders, she left but not without slipping a note with her number on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ho ho ho, another one, Daichi?" Kuroo tried to tease. Keyword: tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you know nobody can resist this," I rebutted as I flex my arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo threw a piece of table napkin at me. "Haha you're really full of yourself, aren't ya."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, we heard the door swung open, and yet we didn't even need to look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey hey hey! My bros!" Bokuto shouted and lifted both of his arms to wave as he saw us. He sat beside Kuroo, and the same waitress took his order. Before she left, she winked at me so I smiled in return. It's noticeable how she blushed at this. There was a few moments of silence, as we all checked our social media accounts. We all pretty have a significant amount of following. Kuroo's content is usually about his experiments, since he's a Chemistry major, but the reason he has a lot of followers is because of what he usually wears during his experiments, which isn't a lot. Bokuto on the other hand became famous because he's a professional volleyball player. After a few minutes, all our orders arrived. We started eating, and then Kuroo spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Daichi, you were saying something earlier about this new sitter?" Kuroo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that's right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ohoho Daichi, you have another victim huh?" Bokuto said smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that's the thing. He's ignoring me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haha that's tough, buddy" Kuroo said sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HE? Oh, so he's a guy. Why would you say he's ignoring you?" asked Bokuto, not really bothered by the fact that I'm talking about a guy. Well, none of us are exactly bothered by gender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get this, when I woke up this morning, I took a shower, but felt hungry before I could put on some clothes, so I decided to go to the kitchen first. Then, after eating a bowl of my usual cereal, I walked over to the living room to turn off the TV, which I mistakenly thought was left running by my mom. Then as I approached the sofa, I saw a nest of gray hair, no it was silver, apparently. So I quietly went back to the kitchen to get a pan, since my bat is still upstairs. I sneaked up behind him, but before I could hit him with it, he stirred in his sleep and I heard soft snoring. I stopped mid-air, and then went in front of him," I began with my story. Then I looked at Kuroo and Bokuto who are both listening intently, eyes glimmering while their hands are supporting their chins. I stopped because I got a bit distracted by these morons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go on, continue bro," Bokuto encouraged while smiling dreamily. Kuroo just nodded and flashed his devilish grin. I shake off my head and continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-anyway, so I went in front of him and saw this very pretty guy. His skin looks so pale with his oversized dark blue hoodie, and he's got slightly visible freckles on his cheeks and nose. Not to mention, he's got this beauty mark right below the corner of his left eye. Overall, he looks like an angel," I paused and looked at my friends again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Daichi, you're basically saying your mind just decided to shrug off the fact that he's a total stranger trespassing on your house and crashing on your sofa, because he looks like an angel?" Kuroo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- here's the thing, I bet if you guys saw him too, your minds will stop working," I replied trying to justify my foolery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha-ha yeah right, Daichi," Bokuto teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm serious, but whatever, that's not really the point I'm trying to make here. You see, he woke up. Then, he saw me with only a towel hanging on my waist. Now, usually, when people are in a situation like this with me, they get flustered and they start flirting, right? So this guy introduced himself as Sugawara Koushi, the sitter my mom hired for today, and he was trying to look at my face but his eyes will look down and then to the side. He repeated this action for about three times until I said, <em>'like what you see?'. </em>And then suddenly, he straightened, looked me dead in the eye and said, <em>'Sawamura-san, I don't mean to be rude but I would appreciate it if you get yourself dressed now. Even if this is your house, I am still a guest here even if I am here for a job'</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH," Kuroo and Bokuto said while chuckling a bit and banging on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've been blocked in real life bro," added Kuroo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HA!-HA!-HA!," Bokuto can't contain his laughter anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm telling you, guys, it was like I was in a trance. I walked back to my room, closed the door, and my mouth would still be hanging open if it wasn't for my alarm which snapped back to reality. It was insane. I never thought anyone could ever resist my charms given a setup like that. We're basically alone, because Yachi and Shouyou are still asleep. I'm telling you, he's an alien," I said in my defense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo patted my shoulder and said, "Daichi, chill out. He's not an alien, probably, who knows? Anyway, maybe you're just not his type."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo may be a crazy bastard most of the time, but he's a really good friend. Same with Bokuto. They're my childhood friends and we're close like brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, bro. Don't mind, don't mind. You don't need him. He's just one person, and you have all these fans willing to die for you," Bokuto reassured me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sigh. "You're right. I don't need to waste my time on him. Maybe he's just an odd one. Thanks, guys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'He's just an odd one. I don't need to waste my time on him'</em> I told myself, but there's really something with Sugawara that's keeping him on my mind, and I couldn't push the thoughts away even if I tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We finished our food, and began our usual catch up-hangout day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>This is a bit of a slow chapter again, but I like the pace of the story, so I hope you'll be patient with me. I promise to do my best to come up with a more exciting chapter moving forward. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm Sure He Already Left. Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After many hours of hanging out and catching up, Kuroo and Bokuto left me alone at the mall because they have important things to attend to. I don't usually mind when they do this, but for some reason this time, I would've wanted them to stay a bit longer. I want to make sure Sugawara is no longer at our house when I come back. It has been 2 hours since they left and I was already able to roam every corner of the mall, so I decided to grab some coffee and just chill at one of the coffee shops. I ordered black coffee (of course, no sugar and creamer because that's what black coffee is) and a piece of triple chocolate crepe cake. I took my time savoring the strong and bitter taste of coffee paired with the irresistible sweetness of the cake. Upon finishing the last bite of the cake and last sip of coffee, I looked at the time,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'7:36 pm. </em>
  <em>I guess it's all right to drive home now. Mom should be home, and Sugawara should have left already.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I left some tip on the table for the shop before finally heading back to the parking lot. I got into my car and drove home. The drive home was silent and uneventful as the rush hour had already passed. I parked the car in the garage, gathered some things I got from the mall, and then went inside the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tadaima!" I announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody responded, which is something I got used to already. Nevertheless, I know my mom is already cooking dinner since I can smell my favorite dish - shoyu ramen. I'm still a bit full, but I bet I can still make some space for it. When I got to the kitchen, my mom wasn't there so I guess she's just in the bathroom. I decided to go upstairs to my room. I put down my bag and the shopping bags I've been carrying. I just bought some new gym clothes and a pair of gym shoes. I didn't really need them, I just couldn't help it. I kick off my shoes and lay down on the bed without changing clothes first, and scrolled a bit on my phone. Mom's going to call me down for dinner anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[An hour before Daichi comes home]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Hmm, it's almost dinner time so I guess I should start cooking. Based on Aiko-san's guide, tonight's menu is shoyu ramen.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I checked the ingredients available in the kitchen because I know preparing this dish is not easy and the ingredients require more attention. Thankfully, I found everything I need to make it, except for guess what...eggs. Well, had I known I'll be cooking shoyu ramen, I wouldn't have cooked all those eggs for breakfast. I considered doing away without the eggs, but I know ramen just wouldn't be complete without it, and I wouldn't want to disappoint the kids. We had so much fun today, I want to end it on a happy note - by sharing a delicious meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since the egg is part of the garnish, I decided to prepare the other ingredients, and just run to the nearest <em>konbini </em>(convenience store)I saw on my way here later for the eggs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon returning, I saw that Daichi's car is already parked at the garage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I entered the house quietly, expecting to see him, but no one's there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'I guess he's in his room. That's good, because I still don't know how to deal with him. After all, what happened earlier must have been a shock to him. He doesn't seem like the type to be treated like that by a total stranger. After all, he is indeed good-looking so he gets treated nicely, no doubt about that. He just needs to do something about that attitude of his.' </em>I ranted to myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I finally finished preparing dinner and setting the table, so I headed to the kids' room. I knocked, and Shouyou was the one who opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey there bud! Dinner's ready. Please call Yachi as well so we could eat together," I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is Mom home already?" he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not yet," I responded. I can't really tell what he's thinking with the face he just made, he seemed...confused?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How is dinner ready if Mom isn't home yet?" he asked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Angels know how to cook, you know," I said to him winking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened, and then he called out to his sister, voice a little loud over his excitement, "Onee-saaaan, Angel-san cooked dinner. We have to eat now!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi put down the book she's been reading, and got up. "Hai, hai, we'll go down now," she said obviously just trying to preserve her younger brother's innocence. She smiled at me as she approached, so I smiled back then turned my back on them so they could follow me downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou excitedly held his chopsticks and renge (boat-shaped, flat-bottomed spoon used to eat ramen) obviously ready to dig in. This got me excited to serve him my cooking. When I finally put down the bowl of shoyu ramen in front of him, he quickly said, "itadakimasu!" and started eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Angel-san! This is so good! It may even be better than Mom's cooking! But don't tell her I said that please, please, pretty please," he pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt elated because he seemed to really like it, "of course, Shou-kun. It will be our secret, then," I whispered but still loud enough for Yachi to hear. This made her chuckle a little. She also seemed to be enjoying her ramen, quietly though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gochisousamadeshita!" we said in unison upon finishing our meals. The kids went back to their rooms, and I started to clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Weird. It's been over an hour since I arrived, but Mom still hasn't called for me to have dinner.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know I said earlier that I'm still a bit full, but that was ages ago. I locked my phone, and got up. I changed to a plain white T-shirt a pair of boxers before heading downstairs. The TV is off, so I'm guessing Yachi and Shouyou are in their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Maybe Mom really hasn't called anyone of us for dinner yet. Hmm,' </em>I thought to myself, but as I go near the kitchen, I can hear the water running from the faucet as if someone is washing dishes? And there's humming? I almost tripped down the last few steps in a hurry, then the kitchen finally came to view. I saw the nest of silver hair again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I heard someone yell, I stopped humming and immediately turned around. I was met with a confused Daichi holding on to one of the chairs around the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me?" I asked, totally calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have realized his voice was a bit loud, so he closed his eyes a bit longer than a blink and then opened them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you. What are you still doing here? Isn't it late?" he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I was just finishing washing the dishes, and then I'll leave. Aiko-san's flight was delayed a bit, but she is on her way home now. She'll arrive in around 40 minutes or so," I responded and smiled a bit just as a sign of courtesy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I smelled her cooking shoyu ramen when I arrived?" he asked evidently still confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, that was me, but I went out to buy some eggs, and when I came back, your car was in the garage, but I thought you'll come out of your room if you wanted something to eat. That's why I didn't bother you when the kids and I had dinner," I tried my best to address his confusion. It seemed to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You cooked?" his expression turned to surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I followed the note left by Aiko-san. She told me to cook shoyu ramen, although there's no recipe, so I just followed my own," I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O-okay," he finally said before heading to the living room. I heard the noise from the TV as I finished with my last task for today's part-time job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can smell the ramen all the way from the kitchen, but I don't want him to think I am so eager to eat his cooking. I only want it anyway because it's my favorite food, and not because I'm curious as to how different it would taste in comparison to Mom's. And what's with that humming? My thoughts were cut off by my stomach growling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Shit I hope it's not as loud as I think it was. </em>
  <em>I hope he leaves soon. I'm soooo hungry.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more minutes, Suga was at the door of the Sawamura residence ready to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daichi-san, I'll be leaving now. Please tell Aiko-san again that I'm grateful for her trust today," he bowed slightly even though Daichi didn't even bother to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All right. Thanks," Daichi replied blandly, still without looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'A jerk until the end huh? Okay,' </em>Suga mentally noted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Suga started making his way to the train station.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>So, uhm, they had another brief encounter for now. I hope that whoever's reading this right now is enjoying even just a bit. Thank you so much for your time! :)</p>
<p>Watch out for another chapter this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Have To Get His Number! Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I lifted my head to the clock on my wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> '8:24am' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried to ignore the annoying sound, thinking it will eventually go away. It did, but only for 3 seconds, so I groaned and reached out to check who's calling me this early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 'Flat-ass Tooru' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I knew I had no other choice but to pick up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you want, Tooru?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> "Well, good morning to you, too, your highness,"  </em>I can hear the sarcasm in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just- I'm sorry, I got home super late last night from a part-time job," I said apologetically while rubbing my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Aww, I'm sorry. I just wanna invite you over. I called you first, but I'm also gonna call Kenma, Akaashi, Yaku, Semi, and Ennoshita." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I paused and thought about it, "I'll try to be there. Sorry, I gotta study for an exam in two weeks."</p>
<p><br/>
<em>"Awww come on, Suga-chan. I miss you so much. We haven't seen each other in 2 weeks. I'll help you study if you want," </em>I can definitely hear the sincerity in his voice, and I'll be honest, I miss him too. We have been friends since we're in diapers, and even if he can be unbearable most of the time, I know he loves me just as much as I love him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All right, all right. I’ll be there, but just because it’s getting kinda lonely eating alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Yay! Be here by lunchtime so we could all eat together. Also, bring clothes ‘cause I just thought a sleepover will be better! Bye! Love you!” </em>and with that, he hung up, and I knew saying no was never an option. It’s still a little early to get up, so I decided to go back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip; Suga’s phone is ringing the annoying tone again and then it stopped]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened my eyes and quickly grabbed my phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ’11:48 and 13 missed calls from Flat-ass Tooru’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Holy shi-“ I got up and flew straight to my closet. I changed into a hoodie and a pair of shorts, and then took some more clothes for the sleepover. I shoved them all in my gym bag, and then started to get ready to leave. As I finished drying my hair, my phone rang again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Heeyyyyyyy, Too-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, SUGAWARA KOUSHI?! I have been trying to reach you since an hour ago. I was so worried!” </em> he yelled at me and I flinched a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I know, I’m sorry. I went back to sleep after we talked, and woke up 3 hours later instead of 1,” I tried to reason out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Okay, I’m just relieved you’re alive and not in a ditch somewhere,” </em>I can say he’s really worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You overreact sometimes, you know. Anyway, I’ll hang up now. I’ll be there in an hour. Bye. Love you,” and I ended the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I entered the code for Oikawa’s door, and it clicked open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally!!!” Tooru met me at the door. We hugged briefly and proceeded to enter his condo. On the living room were everyone Oikawa mentioned earlier. Kenma was seated on the floor, playing on his PSP; Akaashi and Yaku were seated on the sofa talking about something, probably recent music releases; and Semi and Ennoshita are on their phones scrolling. When they noticed my presence, they all stood up to hug me as well, even Kenma. I actually missed these guys. I instantly felt relieved that I decided to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, thank the gods, you’re here Suga. Oikawa has been pacing back and forth earlier, wanting to go to your apartment. We told him you must've fallen asleep, which you have,” Yaku said after going back to the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh! What if he got robbed on his way here?" Oikawa defended himself, and then left abruptly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry about that. I came home super late last night from a part-time job,” I told them. I was about to sit on the floor beside Kenma when I heard Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-chaaaaaan” Oikawa called from the kitchen, so I left the others and went to him. He motioned me to sit and served me a plate of mashed potato with baked salmon and veggies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet you’re hungry. Have you been eating? You look thinner than when I last saw you,” he said, concern lacing his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You worry too much about me, Tooru,” I said. He stood up and hugged me from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I do. If you don’t want me to worry, then take care of yourself more,” he said then went back to his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, and I’m fine, really. Just really tired from the part-time job yesterday. Wow, this is really good. Did Ennoshita make this?” I said while munching on my brunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you believe me if I said I prepared it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not really,” I said while chuckling. Tooru is an amazing person in many aspects, but cooking isn’t one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, how could you say that?” he said pretending to sound offended. I know he’s not, though. “So, what was this part-time job of yours which tired you this much and made me worried?” he asked still couldn't get over the fact that I was late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a sitting job for two kids, an 8-year old and an 11-year old. It’s not really that tiring, because they were really good kids. It’s just that their mom’s flight got delayed, and I offered to wait until she or their eldest brother came home,” I started with my story. “Well, if I was just a bad person, I would’ve left on time because I wouldn’t want to see their brother’s face again, but they're just such good kids and I genuinely enjoyed their company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? What happened with the brother? Did he hurt you?” Oikawa asked worriedly again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, not exactly. It’s just his attitude really got on my nerve, ya know? But you know me, I wouldn’t really let myself be disrespected in any way,” I said triumphantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, that’s my Suga-chan!” Oikawa said while reaching across the table to pinch my cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop iiiiiiit!” I said trying to defend myself with the fork in my hand. He retracted his hands, unfortunately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So wait, what exactly happened?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, when Aiko-san left in the morning, I fell asleep on their sofa at the living room. Then I woke up, and I saw this guy standing in front of me, get this, shirtless. He’s holding a pan, I assumed he was about to hit me with hadn’t I awoken. Though upon seeing me, he put it on the center table,” I began telling him the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, go back, shirtless?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded, “To be exact, only his towel was hanging on his waist,” I specified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow. Well, how was he? Was he hot?” he asked suddenly more interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I gotta admit, I wanted to feel those biceps, not to mention his pecs and 6-pack, but he’s a jerk so I’d rather not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you do him?” he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, that’s not the point I’m trying to make here,” I scolded. “Let me finish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I told my ex but he never listened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pinched his ear so hard, I swear it could’ve fallen off. “I said, let me finish with my story.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! Ow! Ow! All right, all right I’m sorry!” he exclaimed and I let go. He rubbed the ear I pinched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, as I was saying, he introduced himself as Daichi, and- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Daichi what? Was it Daichi Sawamura? Body so tan I could've sworn he bathes in the sun thrice a week?” he interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! I thought you'd let me- wait, how did you know?” I asked as I looked at him confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way! You’ve met THE Daichi Sawamura, the hottest guy on IG right now, and you just called him a jerk?” he’s the one scolding me now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s hot but I don’t care, because right after he introduced himself, he had the audacity to ask me, ‘like what you see?’ as if he’s used to people drooling over him,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, of course, he’s used to it! He has a lot of followers and fans!” Oikawa said sounding disappointed in me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, whatever, I'll never see him again anyway,” I said in between sips of the iced tea that came along with the meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Suga-chan. Please, you have to do part-time at their house again, and you HAVE to get his number!” Oikawa said pleading now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I may do another part-time job there, should Aiko-san ask me again, but I will never EVER get Daichi’s number. I seriously don’t like him,” I said with finality in my voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With this, Oikawa stood up from his chair across me looking defeated, and ran to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guuuuuys!!! Suga just met THE Daichi Sawamura yesterday and babysat for his siblings, and he called him a jerk! He wouldn’t even get his number!” I heard Oikawa announce. I didn’t even bother following him, as I proceeded to the sink to wash my used plate and utensils. They continued murmuring, but I don’t even want to know what the heck Oikawa is telling them. When I went back to the living room, they are all staring at me like I just killed someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi was the first one to speak, “Suga-san, will you please get Daichi-san’s number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Why? Are you simping over him like Oikawa?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but I do like one of his friends, Bokuto-san,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop drooling over that owl, Akaashi,” Kenma said, his eyes already back to his game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, shut up Kenma. I know you also wanted Suga to get Daichi’s number so you could be a step closer to his rooster friend,” Akaashi replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kenma blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to look at Yaku, Semi, and Ennoshita. I ignored Oikawa who's smiling as if he just won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look at us, we just wanted to have famous people as friends,” Ennoshita said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa took my hand to his chest and said, “Well, Suga-chan? Will you do it?” Oikawa asked excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhmmm…NO.” I told him. He pulled me closer to the group, and they all attacked me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'I definitely missed these idiots, my idiots.'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hey guys! So, this one's a bit longer than I expected. OIKAWA TOORU is in the house y'all! I hope you enjoyed reading about Suga's squad. Watch out for the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He's Just Weird. Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spending time with my friends last week, I ended up reminiscing about high school, when we all played volleyball. The pressure then is nothing compared to now that we’re in college. Suddenly, I found myself sitting on the floor rummaging through my closet longing to find something, something that will take me back to those days. I didn’t care that it’s starting to become a total mess in my room, I just really wanted to find it. And alas…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ah, here it is. My jersey.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I smiled and unfolded it, holding it in front of me. I turned it around as I put it on my lap, and ran my hand through the number embossed at the back – number 2. I loved volleyball so much, but I never thought I’d become the vice captain during my senior year. I wasn’t even that good, though I guess I worked hard to earn it. I brought it closer to my chest, and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a bit until I finally decided to put it on, almost stumbling as I ran to look at myself in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well, somebody lost some muscles.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I never thought playing volleyball would be a major factor for my toned arms and legs. I mean, I still workout but I started losing them about a year ago when I entered college. I sigh and began putting back my closet to the state it’s in before I decided to do something so self-indulgent. As I put back the clothes I carelessly pulled out of the closet, I realized that the last time I went shopping was before I started my senior year in high school. Maybe this is why most of my clothes don’t fit me anymore, they’re all too large for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I really need to buy some clothes which will fit me better.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But I don’t want to go shopping alone. I usually ask Oikawa to go with me, because his fashion sense is way better than mine, but he mentioned last week that he’d be at home this weekend babysitting Kiyoko and Tobio. I tried to think of someone who has a strong level of fashion sense like Oikawa, and there's a name that popped up in my head – Asahi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Appearance-wise, people often thought Asahi is this scary dude who can throw them across the room in an instant. Little did they know he’s just a gentle soul trapped in a 6-foot tall muscular guy with a goatee. He’s the first friend I made during college orientation. We were both pretty awkward then, but now, we’re as close as I am with the rest of the squad. I honestly think he’ll get along with them, only if he wasn't afraid of my friends. I told him countless times, they’re harmless most of the time, but he’s still hesitant. Well, I can’t really blame him, can I? Anyway, I took my phone from the bedside table and dialed Asahi’s number. He picked up instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Hello? Suga?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey, Asahi! How are ya? Are you free today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Today? Well, yeah I don’t have plans today. Why?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I was just wondering if you’d go shopping with me at the mall near the university? I just really need to update my closet, and I would really really want your opinion on what I should buy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, of course I’ll be more than happy to help. What time should we meet?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Will you be okay by 11? We could have lunch first before we actually go shopping. My treat!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘No, you don’t need to treat me. We’re friends and I’d like to help. All right, I’ll be waiting at the mall entrance by 11. See you!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No way, lunch will be my treat and you can’t do anything about it. All right, bye, see you!” I said stubbornly, and then hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga!” I heard someone call my name. I look up from my phone and see Asahi slightly running towards me. I immediately smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, I ran a bit late. There was a commotion at the train station," he said slightly panting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it's okay, I haven't been waiting long. Hey, thanks again for coming with me,” I said as I hooked my arm to his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you, it’s no problem at all. I was thinking of going out anyway, so hanging out with you is actually a blessing,” he replied reassuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I flashed my signature smile and led him to one of the restaurants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As we enter the mall, I “listen” to Kuroo rambling something about his recent experiment. Okay, I stopped listening when he mentioned the words “old socks”. Whatever experiment that was, do I really wanna know? Behind us were Iwaizumi and Ushijima, both quiet as usual, but seemed to be enjoying my current torture. I slightly tilted my head to send them a pleading look, and they had the nerve to pretend they didn’t see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Bastards’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I turned my head forward again and chuckled, but that’s when I caught a glimpse of silver hair. I stopped dead on my tracks, which made Kuroo stop as well, with Iwaizumi and Ushijima bumping on us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell, Daichi?” Iwaizumi complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The alien” I whispered with wide eyes, but I guess it was loud enough for Kuroo to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alien? You meant the babysitter?” he asked and tried to follow where I was looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What alien? What’s happening? Why are we stopping?” Ushijima asked blandly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo decided to fill them in, “Well, there’s this guy who babysat for Daichi’s siblings over a week ago, and, get this, Daichi here thinks he’s an alien because he got rejected even when he was only in his towel when he introduced himself to the guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, I was wearing only a towel on my waist. His reaction couldn’t be of a human’s,” I said in my defense. My bastard friends, who were quiet as a mouse earlier when I was being tortured by Kuroo, decided it’ll be a good idea to start laughing out loud. I pushed them all to the side in a quick motion, trying to get out of Suga’s line of sight. I checked to see if we somehow got his attention and felt relieved when I realized he didn't notice us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit, keep it down, guys, come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi, wiping a tear from his eye, said in between chuckles, “Well…where’s this…alien guy? I wanna…congratulate him.” Ushijima had stopped laughing since we moved to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pointing at the restaurant, “He’s the guy with silver hair over there,” and that's when I noticed something I didn’t before. There’s a guy there with him, and he’s…huge? And scary?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo was the one to voice out my thoughts, “Whoa, who’s that guy he’s with? They seem comfortable with each other?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, I wanted to know who the guy he’s with. Was he Suga’s…boyfriend? They seem really close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘So he could smile and laugh like that huh?’ </em>I thought.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>His smile was something else. It’s so captivating and contagious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Was it really so hard to smile at me like that? W</em><em>ait wait wait, why am I thinking like this? It’s because I just couldn’t understand how he could resist me, right? Right, it’s just because of that,’ </em>I tried to reassure myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ushijima’s hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are we going to just stay here and watch them or are we going to get lunch?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With this, we continued walking towards our destination restaurant, yet my eyes kept wandering back to the silver-haired boy and his companion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were seated immediately upon arrival, and orders were taken and served.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s actually pretty, don’t you think? He somehow reminds me of an angel. Maybe I’ll hire him to take care of my sister, and who knows, maybe we could get close,” Kuroo said suddenly while mindlessly playing with his side veggies, obviously waiting for my reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sitter,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s quite good-looking,” added Ushijima as he brought a piece of steak into his mouth. That’s a lot coming from Ushijima, since he usually doesn’t comment on other people’s looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s okay I guess,” I replied briefly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Though I can't help but wonder who the guy with him was,” Iwaizumi noted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sure hope not his boyfriend. I’m interested in him now,” Kuroo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! If he rejected me, do you still think you have a chance?” I said to annoy him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohoho, what’s this? Are you trying to get me to lay off of him? Being selfish now huh? Keeping him all to yourself?” he said mockingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha- of c-course not! I’m just saying he’s weird, so don’t even bother,” I swear I didn’t mean to stutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, if you say so,” he said ending the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yeah, he’s just weird and I don’t understand him, that’s why he keeps popping up into my head. Yeah, that’s right. I’m just curious because he’s weird.'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello, so this time I decided to introduce more from Daichi's squad. Ohoho? Someone's thinking of the silver-haired boy a lot. Hope you stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading!! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Guess He Didn't Remember Me. Not Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>When we were done eating, we decided to go to the arcade section of the mall. We were passing by the Uniqlo store when Kuroo suddenly stopped walking and announced,</p><p> </p><p>“Oya? It seems the universe really wants Angel-san and I to cross paths,” he said smirking as he pointed to the fashion store. We all turned to look where he was pointing at and saw Suga and his companion looking through some button-down shirts. “You guys go on ahead,” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What are you gonna-“ he didn’t even let me finish, he just walked towards the store.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell are you doing, Kuroo?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>Asahi and I finished our lunch, and we decided to head to Uniqlo, since their clothes are of nice quality yet affordable. The designs are quite good too. We went to the button-up shirts section first.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Asahi, which one suits me better?” I asked holding the dark green and pastel orange shirts, both plain, in each of my hands in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He studied both carefully, but he’s having a difficult time deciding. I was holding my breath, because I wanted to get both. Finally, he said, “Honestly, both suit you. The dark green enhances your fair complexion, while the pastel orange tones it down. I think you should get both.” I high-fived myself internally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Ha! I think I’m improving on the fashion sense area.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and put them both in the basket. I turned around to walk towards the graphic shirts section, when suddenly somebody bumped into me.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” I exclaimed, eyes closed. The person bumped into me so hard, I was about to stumble backwards when suddenly a hand caught me. Instinctively, I gripped on to the shirt of the person who caught me.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga! Are you okay?!” Asahi panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, I’m sorry…Suga-san? Did I get your name right?” the person holding me spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes and saw a guy in front of me. He’s quite tall and muscular, but I guess the feature that most stood out was his black hair. The front part was covering his right eye, while the rest went to various directions, like he just got out of bed. He smiled at me, at least I think he tried. It was more of a grin, like a devil’s though. I let go of his shirt and moved to straighten myself. He removed his hand from my back, but still held on to my arm until he was sure I’m standing on my own.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right. It was an accident,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. You’re so nice. My name’s Kuroo. Yours is Suga-san, right? Nice to meet you,” he said holding out his hand, the one he used to catch me.</p><p> </p><p>I shook his hand and bowed slightly, “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’re going that way,” I said pointing to the graphic shirts. He turned his head and looked at the area I was pointing at.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry,” he replied but didn’t really move to get out of the way. He smiled at me and winked. I blinked twice, then I felt someone lightly grab my arm. It’s Asahi.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga, let’s go that way for now,” he said pointing in the opposite direction as he let go of my arm.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” I bowed my head again to Kuroo (that’s his name, right?), and turned around to go with Asahi but someone tapped my shoulder. I stopped and turned to find him still smiling. I was about to say something when he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sorry if this comes as a surprise but can I please get your number? I really want to get to know you,” he said without batting an eyelash.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened at his words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p><em>‘What the hell?’ </em>I thought as I saw Kuroo enter the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Daichi, let’s just leave Kuroo. He’ll eventually follow us,” Iwaizumi suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right, you two can go ahead. I’ll wait for him,” I responded, and with that, they continued walking to the direction of the arcade. I watched as Kuroo intentionally bump into Sugawara, just so he could catch him before he stumble backwards and fall to the ground. They talked a bit, and then I saw Sugawara point to the area behind Kuroo. I guess he was saying he and his companion will go that way, but Kuroo didn’t move to give way.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘What the hell is he doing?’ </em>I thought, and instinctively walked towards the shop as well. I saw Sugawara’s companion grab him by the arm and pointed to the opposite direction. Kuroo, then, tapped Sugawara’s shoulder, which made the silver-haired guy turn around. Kuroo said something, but I only heard the last part, <em>‘…want to get to know you’</em>. This obviously shocked Sugawara, so he was speechless for a bit. I finally reached Kuroo, and I put my hand on his shoulder with a bit of force, so he turned around to face me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Ushijima went ahead of us to the arcade. Come on,” I said trying my best not to look at Sugawara.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>I was about to respond when someone grabbed Kuroo’s shoulder which made him release his gaze on me. Then I saw someone I didn’t really want to see.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘The jerk,’ </em>are the words that entered my mind. Nevertheless, he didn’t seem to notice me, so I used the distraction to turn to Asahi once again. I motioned him to start walking to the section he pointed at earlier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>KUROO</p><p> </p><p>“Ow Daichi, that kinda hurt, you know,” I complained while rubbing my shoulder. I swatted his hand off to turn back to Suga, but when I did, he’s no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>I faced Daichi again and said, “Look what you did, bro! I was about to get his number! Such a cockblock.”</p><p> </p><p>He then smiled his scary smile. He only uses it whenever Bokuto and I did something childish and stupid, really like a dad about to scold his children. I raised my hand in defense, palms facing him.</p><p><br/>“All right, all right. I get it, let’s go.” I said, feeling defeated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>I flashed Kuroo the smile I know he and Bokuto are so afraid of.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Kuroo, what the hell were you doing?” I asked, voice a bit louder than usual, smile gone, just really curious as to why he would do that.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just trying to get his number. He’s quite cute you know,” he replied. “You basically ruined my plan, and we didn’t even get to learn whether the guy he was with is his boyfriend,” he continued complaining.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. Let’s just go,” I said firmly. I pushed him out of the store, but I couldn’t help but glance back to where Suga and his companion are. I shake my head and continue walking towards the arcade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, what was that all about?” Asahi asked, scared, surprised and concerned, it’s amazing he can do all three at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but the guy who distracted him was the guy I was talking to you about earlier. The jerk from my last babysitting job,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, really, I didn’t get to look much at his face but he seemed quite attractive. Oikawa-san and the rest said he’s famous on IG, right?,” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, you all say that, but I’m telling you, his being attractive cannot compensate for his overbearing attitude,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the guy who just tried to hit on you?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know him at all,” I said, and we continued browsing through the store.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I guess he didn’t remember me. That’s good...right?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello, reader! Thank you again for reading the latest chapter. More and more Daisuga interactions in the succeeding chapters, so watch out for updates! I really hope you're enjoing reading as much as I enjoy writing this story. Thank you for your time! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This Is So Not Happening. Seriously?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I yawned for the third time in the past hour. I hope the professor didn’t notice. To be perfectly honest, I only enrolled in this class just so I could get a qualifying number of units this semester. However, the reason I couldn’t focus is not really because the subject is so boring. It’s just that Kuroo and Bokuto decided to stay late at my house to play video games. Inasmuch as I would like to say no, I guess I thought I needed the distraction (who would’ve ever thought their foolishness can actually be helpful?), especially when my mind is being occupied by Sugawara and the guy he was with last weekend at the mall. It’s not that I am jealous or whatever, I’m just curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yeah, I’m just curious.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw a message from Kuroo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: Daichi, will you be able to join us for lunch later? I have something to show you and the guys!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi: Yeah, I’ll be there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: Okay, see ya!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Shaking my head, I couldn’t help but think, <em>‘I bet it’s something stupid again. When will he ever run out of those?’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I locked my phone and endured the rest of the class period, peeking at my watch from time to time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Bokuto at a table near the exit leading to the campus gardens. I carried may tray to said table and sat beside Kuroo. Iwaizumi and Ushijima were also there, who only began eating when I arrived. On the contrary, Bokuto and Kuroo are already halfway done. Sometimes, I wonder how we’re all friends, as two are so loud while the other two are men of few words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Daichi, finally! I can’t contain my excitement any longer!” Kuroo exclaimed while taking out his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can anyone please tell me what got the rooster this excited?” I asked trying to look as annoyed as possible, sensing it will really be something stupid. Iwaizumi shook his head, while Ushijima shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daichi! Iwa told me they saw the sitter when you went to the mall last weekend! I feel so left out, being the only one to not see the alien you talked about! They said he’s more like an angel than an alien though. I would’ve wanted to see that,” Bokuto said sounding depressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Bokubro! That’s the reason I insisted we all have lunch together today!” Kuroo said, and Bokuto’s face lit up upon hearing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In my case, I just got confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” I asked, no longer able to contain my confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved to the corner of the table so everyone can see him. He unlocked his phone and went to YouTube. He clicked on a video, and increased the volume, then he turned his phone to show us. I read the title of the video, <em>“Song Cover: Hikari No Naka”</em> <strong>(A/N: I found this on YouTube and it’s sung by Miyu Irino, the Japanese voice actor of Suga)</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The three of us went back to eating while we wait for the video to load.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on! You guys gotta focus!” Kuroo scolded us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes. We’re listening. It’s a song cover, so we can listen while we eat.” I replied going back to my katsudon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the singing began. The voice was so captivating, I stopped my chopsticks mid-air, mouth slightly hanging open. I saw that Iwaizumi and Ushijima also got affected and are already looking at the video on Kuroo’s phone. I closed my mouth, put down my chopsticks, and turned my head to see a familiar nest of silver hair on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sugawara?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>We were all silent until the video was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow” Ushijima beat me to it. Honestly, there are no words to describe that voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cleared my voice, “Meh, it was okay,” trying to sound unaffected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to lie, Daichi. The singing made all of us to stop eating,” Iwaizumi admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I groaned, “Okay, so what? He’s a good singer. So what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then we heard someone sobbing. We turned to the sound, and saw Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Whoa, Bo, are you all right?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes. It’s just that…that…that was so beautiful!!!” the sobbing turned into bawling. Knowing Bokuto, we just let him cry, since he usually stops after a minute or so. And he did, thankfully. That’s just how he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo suddenly announced as he hit the table with his fist, “All right! I’ve decided! I’d definitely get closer to him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just because of that?” I asked trying not to sound irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not? He’s pretty, definitely my type. And that voice, oh my gosh. Plus, he’s immune to you so he’s not someone who’s after the looks alone,” Kuroo replied, making sense but I won’t admit that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even know if he’s interested in guys, and if he was, the guy he was with at the mall’s probably his boyfriend,” I tried to make him think twice about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s what I’ll have to find out then!” he replied obviously unaffected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey hey hey! I want to know him, too, Kubroo!” Bokuto said excitedly. I totally forgot about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Bokubro! We’ll look for him using our connections,” Kuroo assured Bokuto that they’re in this foolishness together, as always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How though?” Bokuto asked, a bit lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to post a screenshot of the video on my page, and you do it on yours too!” Kuroo suggested. Wow, that was actually a good idea, but he’ll never hear that from me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow! Why didn’t I think of that?! You’re such a genius, bro!” Bokuto’s eyes glimmered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, they went turned silent as they work on their phones, probably posting about Suga. It wasn’t long before they got a lot of comments on their posts, almost all are useless though…almost. One comment from the user named <em>kittykenma</em> tagged someone named <em>suga_and_spice</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Did that actually work?’ </em>I thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo opened the linked account but the photo is just of a sugar cube and the account is in private. He sent a follow request nonetheless, and then locked his phone. We all went to our respective classes after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘That’s probably not him. I mean, suga_and_spice? Totally out of his character,’ </em>I thought as I wait for the professor to arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was so focused on the cake I was baking for our cooking class, I didn’t check my phone much. Nobody contacts me at this time of day anyway. And if it’s an emergency, they’ll call. But the thing is, I forgot that I put it on silent mode instead of vibrate mode before the class began. So upon checking my phone after class, you could just imagine my shock and fear when I saw 14 missed calls from Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Oh no. I hope nothing bad happened!’ </em>I thought and immediately dialed Kenma’s number. On the fifth ring, my worry just continued to grow. In the middle of the seventh ring, Kenma finally picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“KENMA! I’M SO SORRY I FORGOT I PUT MY PHONE ON SILENT MODE BEFORE CLASS BEGAN! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” at this point, I didn’t really care about the stares I’ve been getting from the people who heard me yelling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Whaaa, Suga, you’re too loud,” </em>Kenma replied. His voice sounded like he just…woke up? What’s happening here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. You called me 14 times, so I got really worried. Well, why did you call? Is everything all right?” I asked more calmly this time, but still worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just…you remember one of Daichi’s friends? The guy Akaashi teased me about?” </em>he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, yeah? I guess? Okay, not really, but why?” I said, a bit sorry for not remembering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Well anyway, I do follow him on IG, and I saw a post earlier. It was of a screenshot of one of your song covers on YouTube. I’m not sure why, but he’s looking for you. He’s not the only one, though. I saw the same post from Bokuto, another friend of Daichi and the guy who Akaashi has a crush on. When I couldn’t reach you, I just tagged you in a comment, then I went to sleep,” </em>Kenma explained. He sighed tiredly; he’s not really used to talking this much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooh, okay? I don’t know what to say about that,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Just check your IG, Suga. Bye, I’ll be going back to sleep,” </em>he said and then hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I removed my phone from my ear to check on my IG.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Whoa.’ </em>I didn’t notice it before because I saw Kenma’s missed calls first, but my IG notifications show that I have over a hundred follow requests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eeeeehhh????”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello! Sorry, I wasn't able to post anything yesterday, I got distracted. o_o'</p>
<p>Anyway, Suga is a singer! Kuroo is definitely curious, and Daichi can't stop thinking about Suga. What's happening here? Hope you stay tuned for more! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It Doesn't Really Bother Me. Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eeeeehhh????”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘What the— there must be something wrong with IG…’ </em>I thought, because I’ve never had this much follower requests at once. I mean, yes, I do have some amount of following because of my song covers on YouTube, but never this much. I decided to get to the bottom of it, so I launched the app and went to check on the follower requests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘So there’s nothing wrong with IG huh?’ </em>at this point I’m still confused, because there really are over a hundred requests.</p>
<p><br/>It’s a good thing that cooking class was my last class for today. I checked the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘3:28’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Since I live alone, I decided to stay a bit longer in campus. There’s nothing much to do at home anyway. I sat on one of the benches near the garden. The sun is really out at this time of day, but the trees provide shade and fresh air. Few people are walking around the garden, while some are seated on the other benches. I unlocked my phone again and started checking on each of the request. Most seem harmless, but there are a few which really creeped me out, so I declined those. Then I came across a seemingly familiar guy. Suddenly, it clicked,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Kuroo’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I contemplated for a few minutes if I should accept it or not because of our interaction at the clothing shop. However, I knew if I didn’t, I will never hear the end of it from Kenma (well, I suppose there will be an end to it knowing Kenma who gets tired easily after a few sentences), so I accepted it. I continued sorting through the requests, and finally accepted the last one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, I remembered what Kenma mentioned earlier, the cause of all this – Kuroo’s post. So I clicked on his account, and saw he is in public mode, so I could see his posts even if I don’t follow him. I tapped on the latest post. It was a screenshot of one of my covers from last year. I wasn’t able to upload anything after that, because college and part-time jobs really took most of my time. This made me miss singing a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I exited the app and checked the time again. An hour had already passed, so I stood up slinging my bag over my shoulder, and finally began making my way home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys! Guys! He finally accepted my follow request!” Kuroo exclaimed as we enter the coffee shop just outside the university.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto perked up and excitedly peeked at Kuroo’s phone. “Wow! Now, we can stalk—I mean, see his posts!” he said, eyes still glued to the phone screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shook my head and proceeded to take one of the seats. The waitress approached us for our orders, but she already knew them, so she just really approached us to confirm them. She left upon confirmation of the last order, but not without winking at me. Had it been a usual day, I would’ve immediately winked back and smiled. But this day has been anything but usual. I took out my phone from my pocket, and began mindlessly scrolling through Facebook. I kept on glancing at Kuroo and Bokuto who are still so engrossed in Sugawara’s IG. They’re not sharing anything with the rest of us, just murmuring among themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘What in the world are in his posts that are making two of the loudest people I know this quiet?’ </em>I thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My thoughts were cut off when our orders arrived, with the two still quietly browsing through Sugawara’s profile as they ate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Aaaaaah, I wanna know. I wanna look too,’  </em>but as soon as I realized what I was thinking, I immediately slapped myself internally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘What the hell are you talking about, Daichi?’</em> I sighed and continued eating my pasta, discontent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KUROO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto and I were scrolling through Sugawara’s IG profile. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Daichi acting a bit irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Haha! He’s obviously upset right now. Poor Daichi, he had no idea I’m only messing with him because it’s written all over his face that he’s interested in Angel-san, no matter how much he won’t admit it.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I returned my focus on the screen of my phone, and that’s where I saw something that really caught my eye. I made a mental note to go back to that post later when Bokuto and I are done looking at all of Sugawara’s posts. It didn’t take too long though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that’s it? Hmm, he doesn’t have a lot of posts, but his covers are amazing and he took really good photos! He’s so talented!” Bokuto summarized, as he moved a bit away giving me some personal space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s so perfect for me!” I replied as I looked over Daichi who didn’t even lift his head. Even so, I’m pretty sure he heard me. I’m really enjoying this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After I finished my food, I went back to Sugawara’s profile again and scrolled through the posts, trying to find the photo which caught my attention earlier. In less then a minute, I found what I was looking for. I tapped on the photo to enlarge it. In the photo was a guy with blonde hair almost reaching his shoulders, his black roots showing making him look like a cute pudding. He’s wearing a red hoodie, and he’s smiling not too wide, but enough to know he loved cats. He happily showed the cat to Sugawara, and he captured it perfectly. The caption says,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘@kittykenma likes cats more than ppl! Lol’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Then I remembered that the account which led him to Sugawara’s had the same username. I clicked on the name and kittykenma’s profile loaded on my screen. It was set to public, so I can see his posts even though I’m not following him. He only follows a few people, and</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Whoa, I’m one of those people?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It didn’t take a lot to convince me to follow him back. In less than a minute, I received a message notification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: OMFG! Is this for real? Are you really following me back, Kuroo-san?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: Hello! Yes, it’s really me. Don’t be so surprised. Lol.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Um ok, but why?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: You helped me find Sugawara-san, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Oh, yeah…right. But why are you looking for him anyway? What do you have to do with him? Yes, he’s pretty and kind, but he won’t go out with you just because you’re famous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>‘Whoa, feisty all of a sudden?’ </em>I thought at the sudden change of tone in his text. He sure did get over the initial shock quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: Whoa, hold up. It’s nothing like that. It’s just that my friend Daichi knew him somehow and we bumped into each other at the mall last weekend. Then, I suddenly saw him on YouTube, and, well, you know the rest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Hmmm, yes, I know about Daichi. Suga hates him, though. He kept saying he’s a conceited jerk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: Haha! Yeah, he could be like that at times, but he’s a good guy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Lol. It will take a lot to change Suga’s mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: Anyway, enough about them. You’re cute too, you know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Oh, shut up. We both know that’s not true. Does that really work on other people?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Haha, I’m really starting to like this guy.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: Usually, yeah. Haha. But I’m not lying, though, so would you like to get coffee this weekend, and maybe a movie?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Are you asking me out on a date?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: Maybe…….</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: If you’re not sure, I don’t see why I should go.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: YES! YES! I’m asking you to go on a coffee and movie date with me this weekend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: &gt;:D okay then.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>We set the time and place, and I can’t wait for the weekend to come. I continued browsing through his posts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since Bokuto minded his own business a few minutes earlier, Kuroo has been smiling like an idiot while obviously texting someone on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Are they talking with each other? Is Sugawara really enjoying Kuroo’s attention more that mine?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘More importantly, why am I so annoyed?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>What is this? Kuroo is getting more action than Daichi? And why is Daichi so annoyed anyway? Kenma my BB! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Our bois are finally getting more interactions. Hope you watch out for the next chapter! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Is There A Chance I'm Not Gay? Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t sleep and I know exactly why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I have a date this Saturday!’ </em>That’s what Kuroo said before we parted ways earlier, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A date. A <em>date.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘With whom?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why didn’t he tell us? He usually does.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Was it with Sugawara?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So he’s actually single?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn’t sleep and I hated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Thank you, Suga!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I stared at the message sent by Kenma about fifteen minutes ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Thank me? Thank me for what?’</em> I beat my brains out trying to think of the reason Kenma is thanking me. It’s not even possible that the message wasn’t meant for me because it said ‘Suga’ and I can’t think of any other Suga in Kenma’s life. I eventually gave up and replied with,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Hey, uhmm…for what exactly, Kenma?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was about to set my phone on my bedside table when my phone rang. I didn’t bother looking at the name, because I’m sure it’s Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Kenma”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, hello. Well, I just called because I can’t type while holding my console.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Haha why am I not surprised?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma…giggled? Something’s definitely off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Anyway, I just wanna tell you that I have a date with Kuroo this weekend.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A date. With Kuroo. The guy he’s been crushing on? The one who tried to hit on me just last weekend? I didn’t like the sound of that. He’s obviously a playboy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh…wow, Kenma. How did this happen?” I asked trying not too sound like a worried mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, he followed me back on IG and we got into talking, then he asked me out.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I see…will you be okay? Do you want me to go with you?” I asked more for me than for him (I know, and I’m sorry). I just knew I wouldn’t stop worrying. I can’t let anyone hurt my oh-so-precious, too-good-for-this-world Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“It’ll be fine. I asked Akaashi to come,” </em>he responded and I felt a bit more relieved. <em>“Well, that’s the only reason I called, so I’m gonna hang up now. Good night, Suga.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Good night, Kenma. Please don’t stay up too late playing video games,” I reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yes moooooooom” </em>he said mockingly before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed and went back to reading <em>‘Every Day’ </em>by David Levithan. I bought it when Asahi and I went to the mall last weekend, and I have been enjoying the story so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KUROO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Hey Kuroo…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I got startled by the sudden message from Kenma. Seeing he wasn’t typing anymore, I got nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why keep it hanging like that? Jeez.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Will he cancel on me? I seriously hope not.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The date on Saturday has been the only thing on my mind this week.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Should I pretend I didn’t get any message, so he’d be forced to still see me this weekend?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lots of thoughts filled my mind (wow, that’s new), and it took quite a while for me to calm down and finally gather the courage to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: Hi Kenma!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: So…about Saturday…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh no. Please don’t cancel on me.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: What is it? Is everything okay?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: I was wondering if I could bring a friend. I tend to get nervous a lot around strangers and people I just met. And, you’re basically someone I just met.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>‘Oh…’ </em>I suddenly felt silly for panicking. ‘<em>He’s so cute.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: Oh is that it? Sure! You can bring a friend. I’ll bring one of my friends, too!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: All right. Thanks and see you on Sat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: See you ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding, and immediately dialed Bokuto’s number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hey hey hey Kubroo!” </em>he said as he picked up the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey bro, are you free this weekend?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait, let me check if we have a scheduled practice on that day.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, I’m free since we don’t have practice. Why? Are we hanging out?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Well, sort of. I have a date on Saturday and he’s bringing a friend, so will you please come so it wouldn’t be awkward?” I told him directly, voice pleading just a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I…I don’t know bro.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I blinked at his answer totally not expecting that. “What?” I blurted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, it’s not that I don’t like going on dates, but it’s really been a while and I don’t know if I can stop myself from doing something stupid. I wouldn’t wanna ruin it for ya.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I pinched the bridge of my nose, “You dumbass! If, for some reason you did do something stupid which the both of us are capable of and are bound to, and they thought you ruined the date afterwards, then I’ll cut them off! Nobody treats my bro like that! We just gotta be ourselves ya know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Bro”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Bro”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The line went silent a bit, but I know this just meant Bokuto is really thinking about my request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“All right. I’ll go” </em>he finally confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks bro! I’ll text you the details.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[timehop to Saturday]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s finally the weekend and I’m really excited to meet Kenma later. There’s something about the blonde that I find really…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ugh…I can’t even think of a proper word!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Shaking off my thoughts, I put on my running shoes, grabbed my phone and earphones, and finally went out for my morning run. I usually just go for a run at the park near our house, so I didn’t really need to bring much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[another small timeskip, after Kuroo went jogging]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing in front of my closet, I realized I have never given much thought about what to wear whenever I went on dates in the past. This time, though, I wanted to look good. I mean, I do think I’m above average in terms of the looks department, but still, for the first time in my life, I wanted to put in some effort. I don’t even understand it myself, but I really want Kenma to have a good impression of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I decided to put on a white undershirt with a dark red bomber jacket over it, and settled with a black skinny jeans and a pair of the classic leather Nike Cortez. Okay, I tried brushing my hair I really did, but I eventually gave up since it’s been 15 minutes and nothing went the way I wanted them to. I slid my wallet in my pants’ left back pocket and my phone in the right front pocket. After a few more minutes in front of the mirror, I finally decided it’s time to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I approach the mall entrance, I saw that Bokuto was already there. He was wearing a light gray button-down shirt, dark-blue-almost black pants, and white sneakers. His gray hair with black streaks is pointing up as usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bo!” I called out to him as I get closer. He looked up from his phone and immediately spotted me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey!” he welcomed me with his biggest smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks again for coming with me!” he looked at me weirdly, tilting his head like an owl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you and what have you done with my Kubroo?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I heard my phone ping. A message from Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Hello, sorry, we are running a bit late. The first taxi we rode ran through some engine problems, so we had to transfer to another one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kurooster: It’s all right. You don’t have to worry about it. My friend and I are here at the entrance. We’ll be waiting ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>@kittykenma: Okay, thanks I guess? See you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I locked my phone and talked to Bokuto about today’s plans, as the only thing I told him the other night was the place where we will be meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were in the middle of talking about the upcoming volleyball tournament when I saw a familiar pudding head approaching. Walking along him was another gorgeous human being, as pretty as Sugawara but with neater black hair. I glanced at Bokuto and I bet we’re both thinking the same thing,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘HOLY SHIT’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hey readers! This chapter focused more on KuroKen and BokuAka, since our main bois DaiSuga are still confused. Don't worry, we'll all get there. ;) Please stay tuned. Thank you for the support! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. All This Ruckus on a Sunday. Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was awoken by my door swinging open with a loud bang. I opened my eyes instinctively and immediately drew my attention to the sound. I squinted a bit because of the light coming from the hallway, but I can see the silhouette of a tall guy. With that kind of hairstyle, I instantly know who’s interrupting my much-needed sleep. I closed my eyes and groaned as I buried my face in my pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo turned on the lights, and I groaned even louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without even lifting my head, “What the fuck are you doing here this early on a Sunday?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww Daichi, forever the grumpy one,” the guy with the impossibly messy hair replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt the mattress dip. Not one, not two, not even three bodies, but four. I lifted up my head to see that all the jerks are here. They sat on my bed, two on each side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-What the hell? What are you guys doing here?!” my voice was so loud I bet I woke up the brats. I didn’t care though, because there are bigger brats here in my room right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo and Bokuto were obviously holding back their laughters, while Iwaizumi and Ushijima just kept quiet. I sighed and sat up. I glared at them, and that’s when Kuroo and Bokuto finally lost it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is so funny?” I asked with a stern voice and a straight face. The two troublemakers just continued laughing, louder this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi signed and eventually spoke up, “Nothing’s funny, Daichi. They’re just being their usual selves. This is their bright idea anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed my eyes and massaged the bridge of my nose, because I swear to God, these idiots are giving me a migraine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping a tear off his left eye, Bokuto spoke while still laughing a little, “We’re hanging out here all day today!” flashing his usual smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! No. Get out. Go home!” I yelled at them. I looked at Ushijima and Iwaizumi, seated on the right side of my bed, with a pleading look. They just shrugged their shoulders. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the idiots on my left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aiko-san already let us stay, so you couldn’t really do anything about it Daichi,” Kuroo said victoriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and called out to my mom, “MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She responded with, “Yes, Daichi! The snacks are coming up in a while!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I—ugh, nevermind!” I said feeling defeated. All I wanted was a day of silence. We’ve been seeing each other at the university on a regular basis, though I gotta admit, I would’ve wanted some company <em>yesterday</em>, when Kuroo had his date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ugh, I should just stop thinking about it.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Seeming like nothing could be done about this, I get up to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom, they’re already sprawled out on the bed, leaving just a tiny space for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing on the edge of the bed, I asked, “Well, what will we do today? Won’t you just go home if I asked nicely?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We told you, we wanna hang out here today Daichiiiiiiiiiiii,” Bokuto whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, all right. But what do you guys wanna do?” I gave in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about a movie marathon and just videogames, as usual?” Iwaizumi suggested, and the others nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed once more and took the little space they left for me. I reached for the remote on my bedside table to turn on the TV, and then launched Netflix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what should we watch first?” I asked my beloved guests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about ‘The Shining’? It’s a classic thriller,” Kuroo suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious? This early?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah play it,” he replied. Since nobody opposed the idea, I searched for the film and played it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few minutes into the movie, Kuroo’s phone lit up. He immediately checked it. I guess it was a text message. It was unnoticeable because the lights are turned off, but I’m sure he smiled a bit. He set it down, and returned his attention to the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In less than a minute, his phone lit up again. This time, his attention is completely on his phone. Seeing this, I paused the movie, and everyone except Kuroo looked at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daichi?” Bokuto asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned my eyes to Kuroo, who still hasn’t noticed that the film has been paused. I cleared my throat, and that was the only time he noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at me and blinked twice, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? You suggested this movie, yet you’re not watching. Who’re you texting anyway?” I scolded him. He chuckled (or was that a scoff?), while the others just stared in silence. I knew they didn’t like it when I get serious like this. Well, it’s Kuroo’s fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa Daichi chill, I’m sorry okay?” Kuroo responded, his apology seemed genuine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed, “Okay, but who’re you texting anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, my date yesterday,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘His date yesterday? Sugawara? It went well?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hohoho, get it Kubroo! I was thinking if it’s too soon to text Aghashee but you just gave me the confidence!” Bokuto interjected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, you had a double date yesterday,” Iwaizumi added, while Ushijima just continued scrolling on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Double date?” I asked, trying not to sound too curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo only responded with, “Yep. Anyway, just play the movie and I promise I’ll watch for real this time! Haha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Noooooo, I wanna know about this double date. Bokuto was there? Aghashee? What kind of name was that? Is he Sugawara’s friend?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Knowing these guys, they’ll probably just tease me if I asked further. I sighed, turned to the TV and pressed play on the remote. We continued watching, with Kuroo (and Bokuto this time), checking their phones from time to time. On the other hand, I can no longer concentrate because of what’s clouding my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘A double date? Seriously? And it went well? With these two troublesome idiots?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why is this bothering me this much?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just got out of the shower, when I heard my doorbell rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Huh? Who could that be? I don’t think I ordered anything that will be delivered today,’ </em>I thought, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hastily put on a black loose shirt and a light orange boxer shorts. Still drying my hair with a towel, I went to the door. I checked who’s disturbing me on a Sunday morning and I saw Akaashi and Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘What’re they-?’ </em>the doorbell rang again. I opened it this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, what are you guys doing here? Is everything okay?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning. Can we come in?” Akaashi asked politely. He’s always like that even though we’ve been friends for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. Please do come in,” I stood a bit on the side to let them enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Kenma said as he removed his shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I went ahead to the kitchen and prepared some tea, while they sat on the sofa at the living room, murmuring and giggling. I put down their cups of tea in front of them, and sat on my favorite bean bag chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both turned to me, and Akaashi was the first to speak. “We want to thank you for bringing Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san in our lives, Suga,” as he handed me over a box of spicy chocolates. Kenma giggled. He’s been doing that a lot lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” I asked tilting my head a little, seriously confused. I reached out to take the box and set it on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we had a double date yesterday, right?” Kenma said this time. I nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had so much fun!” he continued. I never thought Kenma would say dating is fun. This is really…new?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so why thank me?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it wouldn’t have been possible if you didn’t meet Daichi. So thank you, Suga,” Akaashi replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh okay. Though I’m sure I didn’t do anything. Haha. Well, would you like to tell me about your date?” I asked, genuinely happy for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m really glad their date went well. I guess Kuroo was not much of an asshole. First impressions can be wrong huh?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I wonder if the same can be said about that jerk…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>We watched a movie after talking about their date <em>in detail</em>. The both of them obviously texting someone on their phones. Well, I don’t really mind. I’m just really happy that they’re happy. And I’m sure as hell happy with this box of spicy chocolates. My friends knew me well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>So sorry I took a while to update! But anyway, what do we have here? The double date went well, and Daichi is...bothered? Why though? Suga on the other hand is slowly changing his opinion on Kuroo, seeing Kenma this happy. Is Daichi not as he initially thought? Hmmm...hope you'll stay a bit for more! Thank you for reading. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Peaceful Saturday. Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I got up early today because I have to be at Oikawa’s place by 8:00am. His parents initially asked him if he could look after Tobio and Shimizu today as they will be away for a short vacation. Unfortunately, Tooru already has plans for today and he couldn’t cancel those appointments, so he suggested me as a substitute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn’t really mind saying yes to it because it’s on a Saturday anyway, and I just love Shimizu and Tobio like they’re my siblings. Even though I do have lots of cousins I’m close with at home, they’re either older or same age as me. So, I guess, that’s me longing for me to have a younger sibling to take care of. Though luckily, they’re not really a handful. I’ve had sitting jobs before wherein my patience was really tested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was humming as I approach their house, knowing it will be a peaceful day today. I stood outside their gate and rang the bell. The door immediately swung open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-chaaaaan!” Tooru yelled excitedly. He opened the gate and tackled me hugging me tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Tooru,” I replied, hugging him back. He gave me a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much for doing this!” he said as he let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank me! They’re basically my siblings!” I tell him as we enter the house. It’s been ages since I’ve been here. It still feels the same though, warm and welcoming. We were walking towards the living room, when we suddenly heard footsteps getting louder and nearer. Then Tobio came into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-niiiiiii!!!” Tobio jumped straight into my arms. I almost didn’t catch him, he’s gotten so big! “Tobio-chan!” I hugged him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shimizu arrived soon after, panting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Suga-niisan,” she greeted me still trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Shimizu!” I said as I set down Tobio, and then I opened my arms to her. She got closer, and then I pulled her into a big hug. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. I felt small arms hug me from behind. It was Tobio wanting to join the hug as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww, look at you. Now, I wanna join,” Tooru whined as he joined in the group hug. We let go after a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We missed you, Suga-nii!” Tobio exclaimed. He’s so adorable, I just wanna take him home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww, I missed you too so much!” I replied smiling. Then we all sat down at the living room. Tooru checked the time and immediately stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, I’m supposed to leave now, but I wanna hang out with you!” Tooru whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Tooru. Your appointment is very important. Go now. I can stay a bit later after you come home so we can spend some time together with Tobio and Shimizu,” I assured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmp, okay. I’m going then,” he complied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take care!” I reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course!” he replied as he exited the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned back my attention to the kids. Their eyes are filled with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soooo, who wants my extra special French toast and omelet for breakfast?” I asked as if I was a host for a game show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We do!” they replied in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I giggled at their response. With that, I left the living room and headed to the kitchen. I heard the TV turn on, and I’m sure it was Tobio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I was preparing the ingredients, my phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sugawara, Aiko’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I picked up, “Good morning, Aiko-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Suga-kun, I’m so sorry for calling this early. I have a huge favor to ask,”</em> she said hurriedly, but she waited a bit for my confirmation before she continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I help you with, Aiko-san?” I inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“My boss called me just before I called you, and he wants me to go with him to an important meeting. The schedule was confirmed just this morning, but I really have to be there. Daichi has catch-up classes today, though it’ll only be until around 2:00. Please Suga-kun, there’s no one else I could ask and trust,”</em> she said with a pleading voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘What can I do? I can’t leave Tobio and Shimizu alone here. They can manage themselves but they’re still just kids. What do to? What to do?’ </em>then an idea hit me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, Aiko-san, I’m actually at a friend’s house taking care of his siblings, but will it be okay to bring them over? Though, I will have to ask permission first from my friend,” I told her, while thinking if I’ll indeed be able to handle four kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Shimizu is only a year older than Yachi, while Shouyou and Tobio are of same age. It might be possible,’ </em>I thought trying to convince myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s totally okay! Yachi and Shouyou will have other kids to play with then,” Aiko-san confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll have to call my friend first, then I’ll let you know,” I said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please. I will really owe you big time. Thank you, Suga-kun,” Aiko-san said and then hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I dialed Tooru’s number immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Heyyyyyy, Suga-chan! Miss me already?” </em>he said as he picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wish” I rebutted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Suga-chan, so mean!” </em>he whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, anyway, that’s not why I called. This is important, Tooru,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tone suddenly turned serious, <em>“Why? Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s nothing like that. Don’t worry. It’s just that, remember Sawamura-san? The one who hired me for a sitting job the other weekend?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yeah, how can I forget Daichi’s family?” </em>he said in a matter-of-fact tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, she called just now asking for a huge favor. No one else she trusts enough is available to look after her kids, since Daichi has catch-up classes,” I told him and paused a little. Hearing he wanted me to continue, I did, “So I asked her if I could bring along Shimizu and Tobio, and she said yes, but I told her I’ll need permission from you, too. So that’s why I called,” I finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Oh, is that so? Suga-chan always so helpful! Even though you promised to wait for me until I get home. Well anyway, I don’t really mind, and I know Mom and Dad won’t either, because we know they’re with you. You can go,” </em>Tooru replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can still hang out when I bring back the kids home. All right. Thanks, Tooru. Take care,” I said and then hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I dialed Aiko-san’s number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Suga-kun! How did it go with your friend?” </em>she asked immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said it’s fine, so we’ll be on our way. I think we’ll arrive in 45 minutes,” I told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Oh my gosh, I’m so relieved! Thank you, Suga-kun. I’ll be waiting for you. That much I could do,” </em>Aiko-san said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, bye,” and we both hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Okay then. I can do this!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I stored the ingredients to the containers and went back to the living room. There, I saw Tobio and Shimizu watching a documentary about…crows?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, hey kids, sorry to interrupt, but we’re going out,” I said and their heads turned to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay! Are we going to the park?” Tobio asked, eyes beaming with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sadly no, but I’m taking you to meet some kids! You’ll make new friends today!” I told them flashing my biggest smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s even better!” Tobio said and immediately got off from the sofa. He grabbed Shimizu’s hand, “Onee-chan, let’s go get our bags!” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shimizu smiled and stood as well. They started walking to their room, and I followed but not before turning off the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure, you got everything you need?” I asked and they nodded as confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go and make new friends!” I said as I take each of their hands on my own and headed for the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘This is okay right? Everything will turn out okay. I mean, what could go wrong?’ </em>I thought as I lock the door behind us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Wow, thank you for the kudos, minna-san! It makes me really happy that you are enjoying reading this, so thank you. Well, stay tuned to find out if everything will turn out okay for Suga this time. Or will he be pushed to do something he never imagined he would do? Again, thanks for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Swear It's Going to be a Normal Saturday. Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>The train ride was uneventful, thankfully. Before we proceeded to the Sawamura residence, I decided to buy some drinks and snacks for the kids, since I wouldn’t want to leave them later by themselves just to go to the <em>kombini</em>.</p><p> </p><p>We finally arrived in front of our destination. I rang the bell, and the door immediately swung open.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-kun! Thank goodness you’re here. Oh hello kids! I’m Aiko, nice to meet you!” Aiko-san greeted us with her usual energy and smile. Tobio, Shimizu, and I bowed our heads. She proceeded to let us in.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou and Yachi are still asleep, but please, make yourselves at home. Just think of today as a playdate and have lots of fun! I promise I wouldn’t mind the mess,” Aiko-san suggested and reassured.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Aiko-san,” I replied with a smile. Shimizu and Tobio both squeezed my hands they were respectively holding. I guess they’re a bit nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I will have to leave now. My boss is already downstairs waiting for me,” Aiko-san told us.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care today, Aiko-san,” I said as I waved my hand.</p><p> </p><p>I closed the door and turned to Tobio and Shimizu.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s go to the living room and wait for Shouyou and Yachi to wake up,” I told them as I lead them to said room. They followed obediently and sat down on the floor instead of the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Shimizu pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil from her backpack, while Tobio started taking out the toy cars he brought with him. I set the snacks on the table, and then went to the kitchen to put the drinks and ice cream in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>The kids continued minding their own business as I sat on the sofa. Tobio is reenacting a scene from one of the car race shows he watched on TV, while Shimizu doodled on her sketchpad. I didn’t turn the TV on, because it might distract them. I decided to scroll on my phone instead. This went on for about an hour before I heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Just like before, Yachi came into view first holding Shouyou’s hand so he wouldn’t trip on the stairs. I smiled at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Yacchan! Good morning, Shou-kun!” I greeted them as they finally reach the bottom step. Their eyes turned to the living room, and widened upon seeing me and two other kids. Tobio and Shimizu also stopped what they’re doing to see their new playmates.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi let go of Shouyou’s hand abruptly, which made Shouyou lose balance a little, and then covered her face all embarrassed. I stood up to hug them. Shouyou seemed to have only realized who I was.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel-san!!! You’re here!!!” he exclaimed as he hugged me back. I looked back to call Tobio and Shimizu over, but Tobio seemed a little…upset? Even so, I continued to smile and gestured for them to come near us so I could introduce them.</p><p> </p><p>“So today, there’s more of us! Let’s all play together! These are Shimizu and Tobio, they’re my best friend’s siblings and are like my own, too,” I introduced them first. “And these are Yachi and Shouyou. Yachi is just a year younger than you, Shimizu. Tobio and Shouyou, you’re the same age, so I’m sure we’ll all get along,” I said as I smile at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ni-nice to meet you,” Yacchan said shyly while extending her hand to Shimizu.</p><p> </p><p>Shimizu took the hand and smiled, “Nice to meet you, too.” She didn’t let go of Yachi’s hand, and instead led her to the living room to show her some of her sketches. Yachi looked intently, obviously amazed. Yachi said something to Shimizu, and then suddenly ran upstairs and went back down again, this time with her art materials.</p><p> </p><p>I turned back to the two boys who are both quiet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I guess they need a little push huh?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tobio, why don’t you show Shouyou the toy cars you brought with you? Shouyou, you wanna show Tobio your action figures?”</p><p> </p><p>They both nodded slightly. Shouyou went back up to their room, while Tobio walked back to the living room to wait for Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘So far, so good. I think I can do this,” </em>I thought to myself.</p><p> </p><p>When the kids started playing on their own, I went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for all of us. I settled pancakes this time, because it takes less time to prepare. When I was done, I called out to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids, come here for a sec. Let’s all have breakfast!”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio and Shouyou immediately stood up and ran towards the kitchen, turning it into a race.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! I got here first!” Shouyou exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you blind? I got here first!” Tobio replied.</p><p> </p><p>Shimizu and Yachi following behind them, shaking their heads, “kids,” they said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>This surprised me a little, <em>‘Wow, they got along so easily,’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Then I turned my attention to Tobio and Shouyou who are still bickering.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now. I’m the ref here, and I saw you both came in exactly at the same time, so for now, it’s a tie, okay?” I tried to calm them down. I think it worked because they both nodded and took their seats around the table.</p><p> </p><p>I slid their plates and a glass of milk for each of them. They began munching on the served breakfast, silence taking over. But not for long. I was busy scrolling on my phone when I heard Tobio exclaim,</p><p> </p><p>“Milk is certainly the best!”</p><p> </p><p>This caught Shouyou’s attention and took no time to respond, “It’s good but orange juice is the best!”</p><p> </p><p>That signaled the start of their bickering again. I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough,” I said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio, have you ever tasted orange juice?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “I only drink milk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can’t really tell for now which one is better. You should give it a try first and decide then. In life, we couldn’t just decide that something is better over another without knowing all the facts,” I told him calmly. He pouted but nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to Shouyou this time, “Shouyou, do you drink orange juice for breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head as well, “Mom said it will give me tummyache if I drink it so early in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you see, anything can be the best depending on the situation. Will you be able to accept that?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Suga-san,” he answered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing I was able to get my point across, I smiled again and clapped my hands, “All right. So now, who wants ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehhhh?? This early??” the four kids said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, unlike milk or orange juice, the best time to eat ice cream is anytime!” they laughed at this. I guess my attempt at lifting the mood succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>I handed out the ice cream cups I put in the freezer earlier, and we all ate together, small giggles here and there.</p><p> </p><p>[small timeskip]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>I arrived home at around 1:30pm, since the class ended an hour earlier than scheduled.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tadaima</em>!” I announced as I take off my shoes. Hearing no reply, I assumed Mom went out a bit and the brats are in their room.</p><p> </p><p>I walked inside and caught a glimpse of a familiar silver hair resting on the sofa’s headrest.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Sugawara?’</em> and then my heart suddenly beat faster. I don’t understand why this is making me nervous though. Maybe it’s just because our last interaction didn’t exactly go well.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly approached the living room, trying not get too much attention. As I come near the sofa, two pairs of feet came into view.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Shou and Yachi?’</em> but there’s something different. When the scene finally unfolded in front of me, I was surprised. On the floor were Yachi and another girl with black hair sleeping soundly on their sketchpads. They probably fell asleep while drawing. Then, I turned my attention to the sofa. In the middle was Sugawara, sleeping soundly with his angelic face, and on either of his side are Shouyou and another kid with black hair, presumably the sibling of the one on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The view made me feel warm inside, and then suddenly, Sugawara stirred in his sleep. He stretched a bit, careful enough not to wake the boys using his lap as pillow.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Cute.’ </em>I cursed and facepalmed myself as soon as I realized the thought that just entered my mind.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara’s eyes opened and his warm brown eyes adjusted to me.</p><p> </p><p>He yawned and then said with his bedroom voice, “Oh, Daichi-san, you’re finally home. Then, if you don’t mind, we’ll be taking our leave.”</p><p> </p><p>He was about to wake up the kids when I whisper-shouted, “Oh no, you don’t need to wake them up now! That’ll probably make them grumpy. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”</p><p> </p><p>Well, it’s not only because of that, is it? The truth is I panicked after hearing they’re leaving already.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at that.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Cute.’ </em>I’m at that point when denying it is already impossible. Dammit.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I bought some Chinese food, if…if you wanna join me for lunch? They’re still asleep anyway,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>He was obviously surprised at the offer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Take that! I am such a nice guy, you know. Now, give me attention!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>I gotta admit, I was surprised by his invitation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘He’s being nice?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, that depends. Is there spicy mapo tofu in there?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know?” he asked, even more surprised by my response.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I can smell it from here. Spicy food won’t go unnoticed by yours truly,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and said, “Well, I did buy some but I can’t finish everything because it becomes too spicy for me eventually.” He proceeded to the dining area.</p><p> </p><p>I carefully got up, luckily without waking up Tobio and Shouyou, and followed him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They both thought, <em>‘Well, this is going to be interesting.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Well...kudos to Suga for handling four kids well, right? And wow, what's this? Daichi and Suga finally meet again? Hmmm...interesting. Well then, I hope you stay tuned for more. Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Everything's Good Now, Right? Maybe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well, this is going to be interesting.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I placed the paper bag on the dining table, and carefully took out the food containers. I bought 3 orders of Yangchow fried rice, 2 orders of Chow Mein, 1 order of Super Spicy Mapo Tofu, and 1 order of Spring Rolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara stood behind a chair across from where I was standing, and stared at me like I’m some kind of a hungry hyena. I chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, before you say anything, I didn’t know Mom was able to find a sitter for the brats today. I bought this much for Shouyou, Yachi and me,” I tried to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His facial features relaxed a bit, smiling just a little, quite unnoticeable if one wouldn’t pay attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘So why am I even noticing such small things?’</em> my heart beat a little faster when I realized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? I didn’t even say anything?” Sugawara said, his smile bigger now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is he teasing?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I shook my head while looking down, trying to hide the smile forming on my face. I sat down and waited for him to take a seat too, but instead, he walked past me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you’re going to eat with me?” I asked, confused by his actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without turning around to face me, he said, “Hmm, I’m just thinking the kids are bound to wake up soon, so I should at least start preparing lunch for them also, since I’ll be taking Shou-kun’s and Yacchan’s shares.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I won’t deny it, I’m starving as hell. I only had a sandwich for breakfast, which was only enough for me to last 3 hours. And it’s way past that. I sighed, because I can’t fight it anymore – not the hunger. I stood up came closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cleared my throat and spoke, “I guess…uhm…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh gosh, why is this so difficult? Just say it, you big idiot.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to me while still holding the tray of eggs in his right hand, and titled his head a bit to the right, making the mole under the corner of his left eye more visible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” he hummed eyebrows raised, waiting for me to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I rubbed the back of my neck, and avoided direct eye contact, “Uhmm, I guess I owe you an-an apology…for-for what happened the last time you were here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Whew, finally.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I lifted my head to look at his reaction, but there’s none. His face was blank, and that made me even more nervous. My hand dropped to my side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Uh-oh.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What? He’s sorry? Is this a dream? A nightmare, perhaps?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Seeing the panicked look in his eyes, I realized I didn’t respond to what he said. I blinked twice, thinking of a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm…oookaaaaaay…? I guess we just started off on the wrong foot then? Uhm I-I’m sorry, too…for telling you off like that. I just really thought you were a conceited jerk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wow, I didn’t even bother to lie. I’m such a savage huh.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I smiled at him awkwardly and returned to preparing lunch for the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt relieved by his answer, even though he did call me a ‘<em>conceited jerk.’</em> I rolled my eyes at that when he wasn’t looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Okay, I guess deserved it for that time.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cleared my throat again, “Need a hand on that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled at me, “No, it’s all right. You can go and eat first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’s lonely eating by myself, and if I help you finish preparing early, then there’s no need for me to be lonely” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scoffed and then chuckled, “All right, all right,” he paused a little, “Still can’t get the flirting out of your system huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes widened, realizing he was right. “Uhm, no, I’m so so sorry again. I have a problem turning it off, apparently.” I looked down out of embarrassment. I was going to turn around and leave him be when warm hands lightly gripped my arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm…do you, by any chance, know how to fry?” Sugawara asked. His hand was gone, but the warmth remained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to face him, “Not to brag, but I’m an expert at frying…” I replied with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, wow, okay” he replied furrowing his eyebrows a bit while smiling hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…because that’s the only cooking I know,” I finished my sentence. This made him laugh, like actually laugh, and his laugh was so infectious, I started laughing myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He handed to me the pork cutlets he apparently prepared earlier, and all I had to do was deep-fry them. So I did, and when I was done, he was the one who completed the preparation. He made four bowls, one for each kid. As if on cue, Shouyou entered the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Wow, nice timing, Shou. It’s okay. Go back to sleep, you need it to grow taller.’</em> I thought, a bit disappointed I won’t be eating alone with Sugawara. There’s something I wanted…needed to ask him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou scratched his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand. Behind him was the dark-haired boy, yawning and stretching. Soon after, Yachi and the dark-haired girl followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, kids! Your timing is impeccable as always!” I heard Sugawara say cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Wow, where’d that energy come from?’</em> I looked at him and I saw the way his face lit up, proof that he really enjoyed doing this, taking care of kids. I felt myself smile at the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Okay, I’ll admit defeat this time, Shou.’ </em>I thought to myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took a seat, and the kids did as well. Shouyou and the dark-haired boy sat beside each other on my left side, while the two girls sat on the right. The seat left for Sugawara was the one directly across me and there was quite a wide space, so I laid down our food in the middle of the table. This is so everything will be within our reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara served the katsudon bowls to the kids along with glasses of orange juice…plastering a big grin on his face, and the kids all laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘What’s going on? What’d I miss?’ </em>I looked at them curiously, then I turned to Sugawara lifting my eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s funny?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still smiling, he said, “Oh, it’s just that there was a competition between milk and orange juice earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhmm…okay. Who won?” I asked further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a tie, right?” he turned to the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeaaaaah,” they said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara chuckled and finally took his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I almost forgot! Introductions! Daichi-san, this is Tobio and his sister, Shimizu. They are my best friend’s younger siblings. I’m taking care of them today because their parents and my best friend had matters to attend to. But then, Aiko-san called me but obviously I can’t leave them by themselves, so…well, I guess you get the picture,” Sugawara explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to the kids, “Shimizu, Tobio, say hello to Daichi-san, he’s Yacchan and Shou-kun’s onii-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Daichi-san,” the kids said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, nice to meet you two,” I smiled at them. “Well then, let’s eat!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Itadakimasu!</em>” we all announced and began eating. I only just remembered how hungry I was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we finished eating, Daichi stood and went to the fridge. He pulled out a box of…cheesecake?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids’ eyes widened and they all got excited. <em>Me? No. I’m not excited. Totally not. Nope. Not at all…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay maybe I am. But only just a little. Just. A. Little.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stood to clear the table of bowls and take-out food containers. I was planning to leave the glasses for the drinks when I heard Daichi say to the kids, “Oh what’s this? Why do you guys look so happy? You don’t suppose I’m willing to share this extra fluffy cheesecake that I bought for me, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although it was definitely a joke, the smiles were wiped from the kids’ faces. Daichi panicked, especially when tears started to form in Shouyou’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I spoke up, “Of course you will! Otherwise, we won’t let you play with us! Right, guys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That got their attention, “Yeah!” they replied suddenly regaining their composure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi turned to me and mouthed a <em>“thank you”</em>. I winked and smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, I wasn’t ready for that wink. I felt my face heat up, so I immediately turned back to the brats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha! I was just kidding you guys,” I tried to calm them down along with my heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara gave everyone clean plates and cake forks, and I gave everyone a slice. We all ate in silence, with content smiles on our faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids finished the dessert in a jiffy so they went off to the living room again to play, leaving Sugawara and I alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Finally alone. I really wanted to ask him about his date with Kuroo.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sugawara cleared the table and proceeded to wash the dishes. I stayed seated but I turned my body to face him. Though I can only see his back, I decided to ask, “So, Sugawara-san, how did you do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do what?” he asked still not turning around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finish that much super spicy mapo tofu almost by yourself. Are you some kind of a devil disguised as an angel?” I obviously didn’t think that through. “Sorry, forget about that last part. I just remembered Shouyou talking to Mom about ‘Angel-san’ the day after you first came here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed, “Okay, I’ll forget about that last part. Hmm, honestly I don’t know. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve loved anything spicy because it makes eating more exciting! It makes you crave for more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet your tongue is numb if you’ve been eating food THAT spicy since you were a kid,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, quite the opposite. My tongue is very sensitive,” he blurted out. I swallowed hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Don’t flirt. Don’t faint. Don’t flirt. Don’t faint.’ </em>I told myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha, well, anyway,” I managed to reply, “how was your weekend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This made him pause a little but continued washing anyway, “My weekend? As in today?” he asked, still facing the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, yeah…and also…last weekend?” I asked trying not too sound too creepy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, today has been fun. Almost as fun as last weekend,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh. I guess they really had fun.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I see. That’s good,” I couldn’t think straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What was that? Why did he sound so down all of a sudden?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I got a bit curious, so I immediately turned to face him, still holding a plate and the sponge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was yours?” I flashed him a smile. He smiled back, but something’s really off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Maybe he’s tired. Surely, he woke up early for his class.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It has been tiring, physically and mentally. Heh,” he replied dully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, you should probably rest. I will stay with the kids until Aiko-san is here. Don’t worry,” I tried to assure him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then. I’ll leave you to it. Thanks for today, Sugawara-san. I had fun with the kids too,” he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smiled at him and nodded. He managed to smile back though tiredly, and then he went up to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slapped my cheeks upon closing the door to my room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What the hell was that, Daichi?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why didn’t you stay and talk a bit more?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why did you have to act so depressed all of a sudden? He just told you he had fun last weekend.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Stupid Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Stupid, stupid feelings.'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello everyone! This chapter is a bit longer than previous ones. They finally made up! But, there's a tiny bit of a misunderstanding here, right? Will Daichi ever find out? Stay tuned to find out!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments. They really make me happy. :') xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Author's message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, filler chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, sorry this is not an update chapter. :(</p><p> </p><p>I just wanna say a few things:</p><p>1. I wanna say thank you for the kudos and comments. You guys don't know how much those meant to me, so thank you.</p><p>2. I will be busy until Friday, but I do have the continuation of the story in mind, I just jotted it down so I won't forget.</p><p>3. Given #2, I may only be able to update on Friday evening or Saturday morning. I'm so sorry. :(</p><p>4. Hope you're still enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it! I almost gave up on writing, so your presence means so much to me!</p><p> </p><p>Again, thank you so much! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I Still Have A Chance? Maybe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry I know I said this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday night or this morning, but I finished a bit later than expected. Hope you still enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What the hell was that, Daichi?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why didn’t you stay and talk a bit more?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why did you have to act so depressed all of a sudden? He just told you he had fun last weekend.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Stupid Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Stupid, stupid feelings.’</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of what happened yesterday, I didn’t want to come out of my room and neither did I respond to any of the calls and messages I’ve received on my phone. Mom brought breakfast and lunch into my room, so I didn’t really get hungry. It’s already afternoon, but I still don’t feel like doing anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What the fuck is happening to me?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘This hasn’t happened to me before, so why now? I mean, yeah, he’s above average when it comes to looks…oh fuck who am I kidding, he’s ethereal.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I groaned burying my face into my pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I knew I’m gay, but I never thought I’m THIS gay.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘But what could I do? He’s already hitting it off with Kuroo, one of my best friends.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I hugged my pillow tighter. After a few minutes, there was a knock on my door, but I didn’t respond pretending to be asleep. The knocking stopped, but then the door was slammed open. I lifted my head from the pillow and looked to the direction of the door. I so did not expect this. I sat up as Kuroo approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”All right, I can’t take this anymore,” he said as he towered over me as I sat on my bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean? What are you doing here again on a Sunday? Stop pestering me and go home,” I told him really not wanting to talk to anyone, especially him right now. It’s not that I’m mad at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘It’s not his fault,’</em> I told myself over and over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and yanked the pillow from my lap and put it onto his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the actual fu-“ I said shocked and pissed by his actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and listen okay?” he told me. I just glared at him and crossed my arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What? Did Sugawara tell him about what happened yesterday? Is he going to tell me to back off already?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Taking my silence as an agreement, he continued, “I don’t like Sugawara-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blinked twice, totally not expecting that, “Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like him, I’m not trying to be his boyfriend,” he tried to explain further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘That’s kinda unfair. They had fun during their date. How could he say that? Is he just going to break Sugawara’s heart?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With these thoughts, I felt my blood boil, <em>‘bastard.’</em> I tried to keep the feeling from showing on my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…though I’m not sure why you’re telling me this,” I tried to sound unbothered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, it’s too obvious you have a crush on him,” he said bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I replied failing to maintain eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scoffed, “Did you really think you could hide anything from me, Daichi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta admit, it was hella fun teasing you like that, but damn, I didn’t know you were in this deep,” he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a puzzled look on my face, “What do you mean by teasing me?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, “Oh my gosh, I didn’t think you were this big of a moron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just say it,” I commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not Sugawara-san who was on a date with me last week,” he finally said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was so surprised I wasn’t able to stop the relief from showing on my face. He must’ve seen it clearly because he chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Daichi, you look like a child who just found out his favorite candy at the <em>kombini </em>has been refilled. I didn’t know you have this side. Haha!” Kuroo couldn’t keep the laughter to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop laughing and explain right now!” I said throwing him the other pillow beside me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still laughing in between, he started, “Well, I never meant to go out with Sugawara anyway. The truth is Bokuto and I had a date with two of his friends last week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma, my ever so cute and adorable cold-hearted kitten, and Akaashi,” he told me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akaashi? The Aghashee person Bokuto mentioned before?” I clarified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, same person. So, anyway, that’s the truth so stop sulking and just ask him out already!” Kuroo said aloud trying to encourage me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! No! Eh…I don’t know. What if he rejects me again? I’m not sure I can handle that,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened, “Oh, that’s right. He’s the first one to resist you successfully,” he mocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so not helping!” I said as I flicked his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow!” he tried to do the same but I was able to swat his hand away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t even know if he likes guys, and if he does, what if the scary guy with a manbun and goatee is his boyfriend?” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“About that…” he said leaving me hanging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” I asked immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma said he’s single right now, and that he had two girlfriends in the past,” he answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” was all I could ever say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well, there goes my chance.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Seeing my disappointment, Kuroo tried to lighten things up, “But! Akaashi also said guys had confessed to him before and that he tried dating them, but he broke it up immediately with every single one of them because they always tried to get in his pants on the first date. So I guess he’s really the type of person who wants to connect with someone on a level deeper than the physical.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…I guess,” that was all I could muster to say. I mean, what can I say? That doesn’t mean he’ll be willing to date me, right? Not after how I acted around him in our past encounters. Yesterday wasn’t too bad if I say so myself, but at some point, I did try to flirt with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I wonder if he was turned off by that.’ </em>My thoughts were cut off by Kuroo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right! Bokuto and I invited Kenma and Akaashi to Tanaka and Noya’s party on Friday. You should ask him, too!,” he suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, why me?” I asked panicking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You’ve never had any problems inviting someone to a party before?” he said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I groaned, “Hnnnnghhhhh, I know. But this is different, Kuroo. Sugawara’s different, and I don’t know how he’s making me act like a teenage girl who just had her first high school crush!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oof. I think I just dug my own grave.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“HAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Kuroo laughed so hard I had to punch him on the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! You keep physically abusing me, Daichi!” he whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You deserved it,” I said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha, okay fine. I get it. I’ll try to ask Kenma to take Sugawara with them. Wait, do you even have his number?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm…” I hesitated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me right now? Are you dying, Daichi?” he continued to mock me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up. I got a bit depressed yesterday when I asked him how last week went for him, and he replied that he had fun. I just assumed he was talking about your date. I didn’t even bother to confirm it,” I said in my defense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, Daichi, what am I gonna do with you buddy?” he said sarcastically. “How about asking his number from Aiko-san?” he suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hell no. She’ll instantly find out I’ve been crushing on the brats’ sitter and tease me about it,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right. That’s how she is, so I better tell her instead!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hooked my arms around his neck and started choking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop! Stop! Daichi! I don’t wanna die yet!” he pleaded but I just tightened my hold until he almost passed out. I let go before that, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still coughing in between while touching his neck, “Gosh Daichi, those arms aren’t just for show. If we weren’t childhood best friends, I would’ve thought you were trying to kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was,” I responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t mean that! I was just trying to help!” he whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever, just go home now,” I shooed him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, see you in class,” he started to get up and walking towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I responded, “and Kuroo, thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flashed me his signature grin, “Don’t sweat it, man,” and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I still have a chance?’ </em>I smiled at the thought and finally got up to take a shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Daichi finally accepted he was smitten by Sugawara, and now he sees some hope? Will this be the start of something?</p>
<p>Hope you'll watch out for the next chapter! I'll try to upload it tomorrow. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Friday Night Plans Ruined. Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I still have a chance?’</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well, I know that’s bold of me to assume, but there’s just no way now that I’m giving up on him.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m gonna make him fall in love with me.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>These determined thoughts occupied my mind as the warm water from the shower fell on my head and trickled on my body. I felt so motivated by what I’ve learned from Kuroo, that I can’t stop smiling like an idiot. A big gay idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m gonna make him fall in love with me.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I repeated this to myself, trying to come up with ways to make it a reality. However…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wait, how can one make someone fall in love?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I realized I definitely had no idea, as I have never tried to win someone over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Holy shit, this is going to be harder than I thought.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was browsing the food magazine I took from the rack of the salon, when I felt a poke on my right arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without turning to even look at him, “Yes Kenma?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re still free this Friday night, right?” he asked, sounding hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…” I only hummed as a response. I glanced towards his direction, and continued, “that depends on why,” and then I smiled at him, a bit teasingly. I didn’t really have any plans, and I know it’s lame, but I felt I needed some time…alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s Kuroo. He invited me to a party on Friday, and he told me to bring all my friends. Of course, I only have you, Akaashi, Oikawa, Ennoshita, Yaku, and Semi,” Kenma replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was about to respond when the lady working on my pedicure tapped my left leg. I turned to her and she signaled that the left foot is done and that it’s the right foot’s turn to be treated. I smiled at her and she went back to working on my nails. I loved how light her hands were, and how quickly but surely she cleaned each toenail. Anyway, I turned back to Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, has anyone confirmed their attendance already?” I asked, trying to sound interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the last one I asked, because I knew your answer will depend on whether the others will come,” he replied matter-of-factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried to scoff but it sounded more like a chuckle, “Wow Kenma, how could you say that?” I said dramatically trying to sound offended closing the magazine on my lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the truth,” Kenma replied flatly, and then looked back to his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, are they all going?” I asked while thinking of an excuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he told me simply as if telling me <em>‘yeah, hence you can no longer say no’</em>. They always do this. They knew I couldn’t say no if the gang is complete, because I didn’t want to be the one to make it incomplete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, if they’re all going then, I guess my absence will not bother anyone,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly turned to me eyes wide, probably panicking that his plan to “persuade” me to go with them did not work. He just stared at me as if thinking of another way but couldn’t (A for effort), so I broke the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whaaaaaat? Why are you looking at me like that? It’s just one party, Kenma” I tried to reason with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please come with us, Suga. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,” Kenma pleaded like the child he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at him confused, “But you already have 5 out of 6 friends to say yes, so what can I do that they couldn’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, “it’s been a while since we went to a party together, right? Please, I miss you guys and I want us to be complete,” he tried to justify his request. I really hate it when they do this to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I’ll let you know,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Hm ‘kay,” he said sounding defeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just locked the door behind me when my phone suddenly rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Flat-ass Tooru’</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ugh, what does he want now? Is peace and quiet time really impossible at this day and age?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Even though I thought this, I still answered the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Too-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” </em>he cut me off by his shouting and it made me flinch a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What? Stop shouting!” I scolded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Kenma told me,” </em>he paused, but I didn’t answer so he continued, “please Suga-chan, come with us to the party on Friday. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease,” he whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed rubbing my temples, “Why do I even need to come, Tooru? I was planning to have some peace and quiet alone time,” I finally admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Because…” </em>he paused, obviously unable to come up with a solid reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, there’s no rea-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Because we miss parties with you, Suga. It’s not always that we can go out and have fun like this. We do meet every month, but that’s different. For me, at least. And I’m worried about you. I want us to have more fun and meet new people. We couldn’t stay in our bubble forever, you know,” </em>he sounded desperate but sincere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I groaned, “Uggggghhhh, fine! I’ll go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Really? Yayyyyyyyy!” </em>then I heard him say <em>“he said yes” </em>even though he obviously tried to cover his phone’s mic piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re there with you, aren’t they?” I asked him accusingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Who? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” </em>he replied trying to act innocent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re seriously a terrible liar, Tooru,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Well, okay, yeah they’re here because they begged me to convince you. I’m seriously the best because I get things done,” </em>he replied bragging. I rolled my eyes at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, a friend asked me to go with him to the mall after our class to buy something that Friday afternoon. You know Asahi, right? You guys have met him before,” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yeah I remember him, the tall scary guy with a manbun and a goatee?” </em>he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not scary, Tooru, I’m telling you. He’s even more timid than Kenma. Anyway, can I bring him along?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I think that’ll be fine, since Kuroo did tell Kenma to bring all his friends. If he’s your friend, then he’s our friend as well,” </em>he replied assuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay thanks. I’m hanging up now,” I said as I walked over to my living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, bye! Love you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Love y-“ he hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Bitch.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I sat on the sofa lifting my foot to the center table, and placed my bag just beside me. I dialed Asahi’s number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hello?” </em>he said immediately as he picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Asahi, you don’t have any plans yet after our trip to the mall on Friday, right?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Uhm, yeah I’m still free. Why? Do you need anything, Suga?” </em>he asked, concern lacing his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to a party,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“A p-party? We are? Going?” </em>he stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Asahi, you need to go out more also so you could overcome your nervousness a bit. Please?” I begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I don’t know, Suga. I tend to get really anxious in a setting like that,” </em>he replied honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’ll be there with you. I’ll never leave your side. We’ll stick together, I promise,” I tried to persuade him. I was being honest though. I knew my friends will be able to enjoy on their own, so I can just stay with Asahi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, <em>“Okay, fine. I’ll go with you but just because you promised to never leave my side,” </em>he finally conceded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! Thank you! You’re such a great friend,” I said sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You know I could never say no to you,” </em>he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, anyway thanks for picking up my call. Bye!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Anytime, Suga.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>We hung up almost at the same time. Honestly, I am a bit excited, because it’s really been a while since I’ve gone to a party this big. I wondered if I can meet “the one” there. I laughed at myself for having such a thought. Tooru is rubbing off on me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Feelings. Ew.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed happily, <em>‘I guess I can unwind this way also.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello, sorry it took a while to upload this. I didn't feel well the past few days. Anyway, Daichi is set on making Suga fall in love with him, but he doesn't have a clue as to how. Suga was forced to go to the party and he's dragging Asahi along with him. Asahi couldn't say no to him. I wonder why?</p>
<p>What will happen at the party? Please stay tuned to find out! Thank you so much for reading. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Party Time (Part 1)? Maybe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hello,” </em>answered the guy on the other line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwaizumi, I need your help. It’s very important and I don’t have much time,” I didn’t bother to say hello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>“What is it?” </em>he asked sounding a bit concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…you see, the party is in 3 hours and I can’t decide what to wear,” I finally admitted.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wow Daichi, this is definitely urgent. Wow.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can definitely hear the sarcasm in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come oooon,” I whined.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Why? You usually just put on what’s going to be Instagrammable and whatever will make everyone notice you. Why do you need my advice now?” </em>he asked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I forgot I haven’t told the rest of them about me admitting my desire to pursue Sugawara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, the thing is, I don’t want to attract too much attention tonight. I only need to get one person’s attention,” I revealed.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Wait who are we talking about?” </em>he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s…it’s Sugawara,” I hesitated a bit, still embarrassed by how just saying his name makes me feel giddy.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Oh…okay,” </em>he replied simply and didn’t ask further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then proceeded to give me some advice on what I could wear to “achieve my goal”. I decided to ask Iwaizumi because he’s the type of guy who doesn’t want to attract too much attention (but still does because of his looks and, well, clothes). His simple style is captivating once he made his presence felt. I finally decided to wear a simple black V-neck shirt fit enough to show my toned muscles, a pair of light wash denim jeans, and white sneakers. I usually prefer to play with colors to attract attention whenever I go out, but as I’ve told Iwaizumi, I only need to get the attention of one person tonight, so I needed to tone things down a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I set down my outfit on my bed and proceeded to take a shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[small timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I got out of the shower, Iwaizumi and Ushijima are in my room acting all comfortable. I cleared my throat, and they both looked at me briefly, and then back to whatever they were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cleared my throat again, and then spoke, “What are you guys doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima decided to respond with, “We’re waiting for you so we could ride the taxi together going to the party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, aren’t we riding with Kuroo? Like usual?” I asked a bit confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, apparently, Kuroo offered to take his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s friends to the party in his SUV,” this time, it was Iwaizumi who explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” I tried not to sound too surprised.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>‘Wow, he moves fast,’ </em>I thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think the name is Kenma? Kuroo talked about him most of the time now, just basically simping over him,” Iwaizumi continued. Ushijima just kept quiet scrolling on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see…okay, now, can you wait outside please? I need to get dressed now,” I tried to ask them nicely. They hesitated a bit, but eventually stood to exit my room. I proceeded to put on the articles of clothing I prepared earlier. I noticed they’re both wearing their usual party clothes. Iwaizumi is wearing a plain dark maroon shirt which fit him nicely, paired with white jeans and claret red tassle loafers. Ushijima, on the other hand, is wearing a denim jacket over a white shirt, paired with black jeans and white sneakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at myself in the mirror and studied my outfit a little bit.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>‘This is fine, right? I look hot enough, but like really subtle, right?’ </em>I tried to convince myself. I sighed and called the guys inside again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, be honest, how do I look?” showing them what I’m wearing, trying to get their opinions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look fine, Daichi. I can see you really tried to tone things down, but yeah this works for you,” Iwaizumi responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look great, but since when did you ever thought much about how you dress?” Ushijima asked, obviously picking up something from this nervousness of mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before I could reply, Iwaizumi did it for me, “He’s simping over Sugawara-san, and he wanted to get his attention tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, well, good luck Daichi,” Ushijima told me as he pat my shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I groaned, “Uggggghhhhh, anyway. We should probably leave now,” as I proceeded to exit the room. They followed me downstairs and then outside. The taxi Iwaizumi booked earlier arrived just as I was closing the gates. The ride to the venue only took around 20 minutes. It was hella quiet, but that’s really not a surprise considering the guys I got stuck with only paid attention to their phones, and the god-damn awful silence didn’t help calm my nerves at all.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Do I really look okay? What if Sugawara thinks my shirt is too tight?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What if it’s too simple he wouldn’t even recognize me? There will be a lot of people in the party, right?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>My head was filled with similar thoughts during the entire ride. I only got shaken out of it when I felt a hand on my left shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daichi, we’re here,” Ushijima said. I nodded and proceeded to open the car door. Iwaizumi already stood outside, waiting for us to alight. The venue is called ‘The Tipsy Crows’, a bar owned by Tanaka’s older cousin Ukai Keishin and his husband, Takeda Ittetsu. It’s one of the most popular bars around here because apart from the fact that it can accommodate over a thousand partygoers, they also serve great food and drinks. Not to mention, a local band gaining some popularity called ‘The Foxes’ plays there every Friday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music blasting throughout the place when we entered was ‘Get Lucky’ by Daft Punk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Please, I don’t even need to get laid. I just wanna be noticed by Sugawara,’ </em>I silently prayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar is not yet crowded but there are a few groups here and there. We stopped a bit trying to scan the area to find Kuroo and the others. It didn’t take us long, though. Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s voices definitely won over the loud music. Their unusual hairstyles also helped us find where they are. We are slowly making our way to their table. I walked behind Ushijima and Iwaizumi. I felt my face heating up and my heart beating faster and faster as I take more and more steps towards the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’ll finally be able to see Sugawara again, and there are no brats now to interrupt us. I wonder how he dresses up for parties. I bet he’d look good in anything.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Okay, calm down, Daichi. Just don’t act like your usual self and everything will be fine. Just take it slow,’ </em>I thought as I tried to slow down my breathing and my heart’s crazy beating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt my steps becoming heavier and heavier I just wanted to turn back, go home, and lock myself into my room for the next few days until I’m no longer this nervous just by thinking about seeing Sugawara. But I really can’t do that now. Iwaizumi and Ushijima are both a bit taller than me, so I couldn’t really see who are at the table at first. We finally arrived and I saw a lot of new faces, but there’s a familiar face I was trying to find. I got interrupted by Bokuto though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heyheyhey guys!” he yelled as he stood to approach us. “Come! It’s time for introductions!” Kuroo moved a little closer to the guy with blonde hair and black roots so there would be space for us newcomers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Kenma. Kuroo’s…boyfriend.’ </em>I immediately thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto sat on the corner seat across a guy almost as pretty as Sugawara but with black hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Akaashi. Bokuto’s…well, I don’t know yet.’ </em>I thought again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kuroo’s time to speak, “Hey kitten, wanna introduce your friends first?” Kenma looked at him for a bit and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess it can’t be helped,” he said as he put down his phone. “Okay, so this short one beside me is Yaku,” I heard a small offended gasp from his friend. Yaku-san obviously doesn’t appreciate other people calling him short, but he managed to smile and bow. Then Kenma continued, “and the one beside him is Semi,” okay, his hair looks a bit like Sugawara’s but with darker tips. He seemed a tiny bit bored but he raised his hand as a sign of hello. “Next to him is Ennoshita,” he just smiled and bowed slightly, and then went back to scrolling on his phone. The next one didn’t seem to be listening, since he’s obviously staring at Iwaizumi. “That’s Oikawa,” he snapped out of his trance when he heard his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma rolled his eyes and said, “I’m trying to introduce you, so stop undressing Kuroo’s friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was not!” he denied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah right,” all his friends said in unison, and he only pouted and crossed his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We laughed a bit at this, then Bokuto was the one to introduce the guy beside Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heyheyhey! So this is Aghasheee!” he said presenting the guy using both of his hands while flashing his biggest, most genuine smile. I could tell he’s really happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi chuckled a little at how Bokuto introduced him and then began to speak, voice soft, “Hello everyone, my name is Akaashi. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima, Iwaizumi, and I bowed slightly to greet him, and then Kuroo spoke to introduce us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so this one beside me is Daichi, the one next to him is Iwaizumi, and the one next to him is Ushijima,” he said quickly and simply. We said our greetings, while Oikawa sipped his drink as he stared at Iwaizumi again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wait…aren’t we missing someone? Someone important? To me?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes wandered around, trying to find the one I’ve been waiting to see. My distraction was noticed by Kuroo, “Hey Daichi, looking for someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? No,” I quickly responded without even looking at him. He responded with a hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘No, wait. You’re supposed to tell me he’ll be here, jackass.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Where is he?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello everyone! I'm sorry this took a while again, but I'm so thankful for your patience. Anway, it's party time! But where is Suga? Stay tuned! Thank you so much for reading. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Party Time (Part 2)? Or Punishment?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My phone rang for the third time in the past 30 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Su-“</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Tooru. We’re almost there. Stop calling,” I told him firmly and then hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘It’s a party, for fuck’s sake. Who cares if I arrive late anyway?’ </em>I thought to myself. I shook my head and looked to my right. Seated beside me is Asahi, looking outside while fidgeting with his hands. We decided to take a taxi going to the venue instead of bringing my car, because I wouldn’t want to drive everyone home when they’re all drunk. And I guess I do want to let loose myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, the reason we are running a bit late is because I couldn’t really find anything to wear. The clothes I bought with Asahi when we went shopping just recently are mostly for going to the university. I wasn’t really planning to go to parties back then. Hence, we had to rummage through my old clothes to find something. We found my old pastel green knitted sweater with subtle dark green Aztec designs around the collar and the hem. The collar looked more loose than it should be since I lost some weight, but Asahi said it still worked in my favor, whatever that meant. We paired it with white jeans and my chocolate brown-colored suede chukka boots. I decided to bring my dark brown leather satchel bag for my keys, phone, and wallet. Asahi is wearing a white loose button-down shirt paired with dark blue denim jeans and white sneakers. His hair is in a messy bun, but he actually took around 20 minutes to make it look like that. It’s like the hair version of the “no make-up” make-up trend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taxi ride took around 45 minutes due to some traffic incidents we encountered. I paid for the taxi, while Asahi proceeded to alight the vehicle. He waited and held the door for me. He offered his hand to assist me, so I took it without hesitation. Our friendship is like that. We take care of each other. I just feel so comfortable around him because he’s just so gentle. I let go of his hand when I fully alighted from the taxi. Even if he was looking down, I could see he is still very much nervous so I reached out to hold his hand again. He looked up at me, and I smiled at him. I noticed his features relax a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t be so nervous! We’re here to let loose and get a little crazy,” I tried to lighten his mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He chuckled, “All right, I’ll do my best. I’m just not good with big crowds, but you’re right. I need to step out of my comfort zone from time to time so that I’ll be able to grow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not literally, I hope. You’re huge!” I teased him a bit and he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go?” he asked, lips curving a bit into a smile. I smiled back and nodded. I led him by the hand, making our way to the entrance. When we made it inside, I was so surprised because the space is like…huge. This can fit at least a thousand people, easy. The first thing you’ll see upon entering is the bar in the middle. There are couches and tables on the sides, tables and chairs scattered around. Behind the bar, still from the view upon entry is a huge space and a stage, likely for band performances. The lights are all in the right places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Wow’ </em>was all I could think about. I have been to great parties, but this place takes the cake. It’s huge, but it feels warm at the same time. It’s noisy but calming as well. My thoughts were cut off by someone shouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-chan!” I turned to the location of the voice I know all too well. And without a doubt, it was Oikawa. I didn’t notice him earlier, but he was at the bar probably getting more drinks. He waved at us, so we made our way towards him. He’s standing beside a guy I didn’t recognize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” I greeted him. Asahi bowed as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-chaaaaaaan! Meet Iwa-chan,” he introduced the guy beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you, don’t call me that. My name is Iwaizumi,” the guy immediately spoke up. He extended his hand for a shake, I took it then he offered the same to Asahi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san,” I said. Oikawa is now busy telling orders to the bartender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just Iwaizumi,” he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, Iwaizumi,” I returned the smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa turned to us when he was done. “Follow us to the table over there,” he said pointing towards the couches just across the bar. I immediately saw Akaashi talking to a guy with spiky gray hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘That must be Bokuto,’ </em>I thought as I remembered his and Kenma’s stories about their double date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked before us, so I grabbed Asahi’s hand again and walked behind them. We passed by a few groups who seemed to have had more than enough drinks. Some were already snoring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chuckled a bit and thought, <em>‘Ah, to be young and naïve.’</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>We finally reached the table and they all scooted to give Asahi and I space to sit on. Apart from my friends and Kuroo, I saw another familiar face. It’s Daichi, but there’s something different about him. His aura felt like he doesn’t want too much attention now. He doesn’t seem drunk yet, but he’s just looking down drinking his beer quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa took the liberty of introducing the ones I haven’t met yet. He introduced Bokuto and Ushijima who are polar opposites. Ushijima is so quiet and calm, while Bokuto is so loud like a kid who ate too much chocolate. I wondered how they became friends, but then again, I can say the same for our group. Asahi and I were served new plates, so we started to dig in the snacks and tried to catch up on the bottle count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I guess this is going to be a fun night.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt a shoulder bumping to mine. It’s Kuroo. He pointed to the direction of the entrance with a jerk of his head. I followed his line of sight and caught a glimpse of the messy silver hair. And that outfit, wow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>‘He’s finally here.’ </em>I suddenly got all excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to Kuroo and asked, “How do I look? Still ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed and managed to say, “Yeah, I’d still want you to fuck me tonight if I didn’t have a boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shook my head at his reply, and turned my head back to the entrance, but Sugawara was no longer there. I looked to the bar and saw him talking to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I didn’t notice it before but another guy is with them. He seemed familiar, and then it clicked. I think his name was Asahi, Sugawara’s friend we saw at the mall. After a few moments, they made their way towards us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wait, what is this? Why are they holding hands?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I felt my heart breaking into million pieces when I saw that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What is happening right now?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Kuroo said he was still single and that they’re just really good friends.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Does this mean I don’t have a chance after all?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No, please, that can’t be.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I probably wouldn’t be able to hide my hurt and disappointment so I just looked down to avoid meeting his eyes. I might lose it if I do see those warm hazel brown eyes. Oikawa did the introductions. I finished the remaining beer in one drinking and opened another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘This is going to be a long night.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello! I'm really excited for the succeeding chapters. I do hope you enjoy them as much as I do. Thank you for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Party Time (Part 3). Finally Having Fun? Maybe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘This is going to be a long night.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m on my 6<sup>th</sup> bottle of beer, when the music decreased in volume as someone tested the microphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Check. Check.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“It’s on, Ryu,’ </em>I heard from the background through the speakers. Suddenly, somebody slammed their fist on our table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Tanaka still speaking on the microphone, amplifying his already loud voice, “Hey hey hey! I’m so glad you guys could come! Oh! And I’m seeing new faces here! Care to introduce them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo held out his hand to ask for the microphone. Tanaka happily obliged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo tapped the top of the microphone to test it again before finally speaking, “All right, so of course you already know me, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Ushijima. So first, I’m gonna introduce to you my kitten, Kenma.” A blush appeared from the smaller guy’s face as he punched his boyfriend in the arm lightly. Kuroo chuckled and then continued, “and his friends Yaku, Semi, Ennoshita, Oikawa, Akaashi, Suga, and Asahi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone either smiled or bowed as they heard their name called. Kuroo was handing over the microphone back to Tanaka, but his eyes are obviously somewhere else, or should I say someone? I followed his line of sight and it landed on…Ennoshita, I think? Yeah, that look definitely lingered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was snapped out of his trance when Noya shouted from a distance, “Ryuuuuuu!!!” Then the small ball of energy came running to where we are. Some other people were following behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow! We have lots of new friends tonight!” Noya announced VERY loudly. I saw Asahi flinch a little, and noticed how Sugawara squeezed his arm probably to comfort him. When the rest of the people following him arrived at our table, Tanaka left to ask the staff to put another table beside ours so we could all sit together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody took their seats. Asahi was seated on Sugawara’s right side and a new guy was on his left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is it just me or the new guy has been glancing a lot at Sugawara?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Noya waited until everyone was seated. “All right, Tanaka, introduce them first.” Tanaka obliged and introduced our group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, now it’s my turn to introduce these guys. Well, they’re ‘The Foxes’ and they’ve been playing at this bar regularly, but tonight we invited them to just have fun!” Noya said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Okay, I don’t care who they are. Just tell that gray-haired guy with an undercut to take his droopy eyes away from Sugawara.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’ll start with the guy beside Suga-san,” Noya started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please, everyone, just call me Suga,” Sugawara interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noya smiled and continued, “All right, I’ll start with the one beside Suga. So we have Osamu, Atsumu, Sakusa, Suna, and Shirabu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he was done, more people arrived at the table. He introduced them as Tendou, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa. The latter two are obviously boyfriends, considering how they’re all over each other and seem to have their own little world. They didn’t even seem that drunk yet. We began chatting among one another. Tanaka found his way beside Ennoshita, making him laugh with his jokes. Oikawa also took this chance to sit beside Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi kept on calling him ‘Shittykawa.’ I guess he’s warming up to him. Iwaizumi isn’t typically the type to call someone names. This made me smile, but my eyes automatically shifted to where Suga is seated. Osamu has been talking a lot to him. Asahi is now being entertained by Noya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed, <em>‘Wow, everyone’s having fun. This is so much fun. Yay.’ </em>My mood is starting to drop, but I don’t really want to be the party-pooper, so I tried my best to match their energy. Then I saw Suga stand up, whispering something to Asahi while pointing to the bar. Asahi nodded in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘This could be my chance.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Osamu seemed to contemplate whether to follow him or not. Thankfully, he was distracted by his twin. I waited a bit and then stood up to follow him to the bar. I hoped nobody noticed, but I’m sure as hell Kuroo did. For some reason, he’s been blessed with great sense and awareness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga was leaning with both hands on the bar top as he ordered drinks from the kind bartender, butt slightly sticking out. I looked away and stood awkwardly beside him waiting for them to finish talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga finally noticed me, “Oh hello Sawamura-san,” he said smiling and turning his body to me, leaving only one arm leaning on the bar top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, just call me Daichi, I think I already told you that,” I said as I rolled my eyes, smiling back. I relaxed a bit and sat on a bar stool. “Wanna stay here a bit?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced back to the group as if checking on someone, and then back to me. He smiled as he sat down on the bar stool beside mine. We are now facing each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that about?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I was just checking on Asahi. He’s so shy and he gets nervous easily, but I think Noya is doing a good job keeping him distracted and calm,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…I see…” my voice kind of trailed out and I smiled unknowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Why are you smiling like that?” he asked as he tilted his head to the right. His order arrived and he closed his eyes as he sipped on his margarita. I ordered another beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww yeah, this is good shit. I haven’t been to parties recently. So?” Suga asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…? What do you mean?” I asked a bit confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why were you smiling like that?” I thought he’d forgotten that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I paused for a while to think carefully of what to say, “Well, I’m just amused by how much you care about Asahi. You really like looking after others, don’t you? Oh wait, are you two together? I saw you holding hands when you arrived,” I asked trying to sound casual. That made him laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, there’s that laugh again. I can die in peace.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Wiping a tear from his right eye, he spoke in between laughs, “Waaaah, that was the funniest thing I’ve heard all day. Thank you, Daichi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re…welcome…?” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not together or anything. He’s like a sibling to me, in fact all of them are like siblings to me. And yes, I like taking care of other people, because when I was a kid, I was the one being taken care of and it felt so good I wanted to share it with everybody!” he went on and I felt warm inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘being taken care of’? Are you okay?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that I’m an only child, and all my cousins are mostly older than me,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. Consider yourself lucky! I have two brats to take care of at home,” I whined jokingly and he giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ah, his voice. I’ll never get tired of hearing this. Let’s just stay like this forever.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud voice called to us, “Daichiiii! Stop keeping Suga to yourself!” It was Tanaka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga and I turned to the voice and saw that everyone was looking at us. I’m pretty sure they can see even from that distance just how red I am right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’ll just blame it on the alcohol. Relax, Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I turned to Suga who just chuckled. He hopped off the bar stool, so I followed suit. He linked his right arm around mine while holding his drink in the other, and began leading me back to the group. I felt as if my heart will explode I almost dropped the bottle of beer on my hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what’s wrong with Daichi keeping me to himself?” he asked grinning as he sat down. He pulled me down to sit beside him. My eyes widened as I looked at him in awe as the others responded with <em>‘ooh’</em>s and <em>‘aah’</em>s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Exactly who is this Suga right now?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I mean, not that I’m complaining.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Osamu then threw his arm over Suga’s shoulder, “Aww, Daichi. Please share Suga with me, err, with us,” he said smirking at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Back off. I’ll kill you.’ </em>I thought as I fake-smiled.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Suga giggled. He unlinked his arm from mine, and I suddenly missed the warmth. He held on to Osamu’s wrist using his right hand. He then squeezed his wrist and lifted Osamu’s arm over his head and back to the owner’s lap. Osamu yelped at the pain. Suga did all this while smiling at Osamu, “Starting to get comfortable eh, O-sa-mu-kun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ha! Serves you right, jerk!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Geez, you’re strong,” Osamu held up his hands in surrender as he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha Suga-chan is unbelievably strong, you know!” Oikawa announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s scary as shit,” Semi confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi shut up! Enough about me!” Suga interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both sighed, “Yes, mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom?” Bokuto asked.</p>
<p><br/>It was Akaashi who responded, “Yes Bokuto-san. Suga is like the mom of our group, really. He takes care of us while keeping us in line. He’s scary. Don’t mess with him, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga made an offended gasp, “What are you talking about? I’m not scary at all! Right, Asahi?” he asked as he turned to Asahi. The larger man just looked down and chuckled a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Asahi! The betrayal!” Suga whined. Everybody laughed, including Suga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, everyone turned back to whatever they were doing before the commotion. That was short-lived though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right! It’s time for our first game!” Tanaka suddenly spoke through the microphone, “and the first game is…drum roll please,” and Noya did drum on the table, “…Never Have I Ever!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh hell no.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello everyone! I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I had an errand. Please forgive me...</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter! I have more in store in the next chapters, so hope you stay tuned! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Party Time (Part 4). Never Have I Ever...WHAT?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning!!!</p>
<p>This chapter will contain some topics about sex. Please prepare yourself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh hell no.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘This is going to be so chaotic.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I knew for sure that any game initiated by either Tanaka or Noya is going to be something…inappropriate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What if something I’ve done turns off Suga?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tanaka stood and waved to the bartender to get his attention. With that, the bartender lifted two large trays of drinks and made his way towards our table. He placed each tray full of shots, which seemed to be enough for everyone, in the middle of each table. He didn’t leave immediately though. Instead, he took out a piece of folded paper and nodded at Tanaka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanaka nodded back and turned back to us grinning, “so this will be a bit different from the normal game.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘And here we go.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I asked Suzuki-san here to prepare ten ‘Never Have I Ever’ statements for us. Why only ten? Because we wouldn’t want everyone to get drunk this early! We planned lots of fun activities for tonight!” he announced. Everyone just hummed in agreement, not even bothered by the amount of drinks in front of us nor the kind of statements coming our way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanaka took his seat and raised a thumbs up to Suzuki-san.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kind waiter cleared his throat and started reading, “Never have I ever…slept during class.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were all surprised by the wholesome statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Maybe this won’t be too bad after all.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Everybody except Ushijima drank shots. We all looked at him, but Tendou spoke up, “Wow, we have a goody-two shoes here everyone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima responded seriously with, “Indeed, we are in class to learn. How did you guys learn if you slept? Also, I get 8 hours of sleep every day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all chuckled a bit at his response. He’s really something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next statement was read by Suzuki-san, “Never have I ever eaten a whole chili.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of us moved for a while until Sugawara started reaching for a shot. We all stared at him judgingly as he drank it swiftly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? I love anything spicy!” he tried to defend himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Suga. That’s insane! Are you even human?” Osamu beat me to it so I just closed my mouth and waited for the next statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever received a confession.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone except Tanaka, Tendou, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa drank their shots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, you guys are obviously together. How come you didn’t take a shot?” Oikawa voiced out. I gotta admit, I was a bit curious myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, well, we never really…” Matsukawa started and looked at Hanamaki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we never really needed to confess, per se. We just knew,” Hanamaki completed their answer. Many <em>‘aww’</em>s were heard from the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘That’s actually amazing. Their connection must be really strong. I wonder…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Never have I ever flirted with a teacher,” Suzuki-san continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo, Oikawa, Ennoshita, Osamu, Atsumu and I all took our shots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nev–”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! Suga-chan, why didn’t you take one?” Oikawa cut of the statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? I’ve never flirted with a teacher?” Suga said defensively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liar! What about Nagisa-sensei?!” Oikawa accusingly said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…does it count if I just flirted back only a little? Like you’ll need to squint to know I actually did?” Suga asked. We all turned to Suzuki-san and he nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. But it was one time! He was flirting so much! I regret that, to be honest. Wait I just realized I drank four shots straight! Are you trying to get me drunk, Suzuki-san?” Suga accepted defeat but looked accusingly at Suzuki-san.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm…” Suzuki-san suddenly seemed nervous and didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga, it’s not Suzuki-san’s fault if you did those things,” Yaku scolded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, well, I guess,” Suga shrugged and accepted. We all laughed a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wow, I’m starting to like this game. I can know more about Suga.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Never have I ever gone commando.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh! Seriously?!” Suga yelled and groaned as he took another shot. We all laughed really hard, but Kuroo, Oikawa, Tanaka, Semi, Tendou, Atsumu, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and I also drank shots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever paid for something with sex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, here we go. The dirty part is starting.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>For a moment, nobody moved, and then suddenly, Kenma fished out a glass and drank a shot. His friends looked at him shocked, mouth agape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“KENMAAA?!!” they all said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? If I haven’t, you wouldn’t have a console to play with when you all go to my house,” he said plainly. That seemed to silence his friends so easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever asked for someone’s number but never actually called them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> This time, Osamu and I are the only ones who drank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooohhh, I’m surrounded by uncultured swine,” Suga teased as he shook his head pretending to be actually disappointed. I just laughed nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is this going to disappoint him?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No please. I have no real excuse, but I realized now that that was a dick move.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It was just one time for me,” Osamu defensively said, “and it was because I found out from a common friend that she was actually married.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wait, that’s actually a valid excuse. Wait wait wait.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hmm, okay. That’s valid,” Suga confirmed. “I guess I’m just beside one uncultured swine then,” he continued as he turned to me, grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘He’s really judging me right now, isn’t he? But…is he disappointed?’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Well, I only did it once or twice too,” I tried to sound calm, not defensive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, Kuroo butted in, “was that the girl we met at the mall, Daichi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I remembered her. “Uhh, yeah,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if it were me, I wouldn’t call her either. She was, well, how do I put it, different…and scary?” he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Thank you, Kuroo.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh I remember that! Yeah, she was really scary! I remembered you only asked for her number so she would stop bothering us! Thanks for that sacrifice, Daichi!” Bokuto also voiced out, unaware how much he helped my case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm…okay then. You’re off the hook for now, Daichi,” Suga said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Oh thank goodness,’ </em>I thought as I sighed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzuki-san cleared his throat and continued, “Never have I ever faked an orgasm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well that escalated quickly.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Everyone except Asahi took a shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Asahi-san! You’re an angel!” Noya exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, you’re a god,” Ennoshita followed through. Asahi laughed nervously, obviously uncomfortable from the sudden attention the others are giving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, all right! Two statements left!” Tanaka signaled Suzuki-san to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never have I ever tied someone or been tied up during sex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made me choke on the meat I had just put in my mouth which made me cough aggressively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, Daichi, are you okay?” Suga asked as he offered me a glass of water. I took it, drank, and set the half-empty glass in front of me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, someone’s guilty, I guess,” I turned to see Suga smirking judgingly while offering a shot now. I sighed and took it from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tied someone or yourself?” he continued to probe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘He’s actually enjoying this.’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tied someone,” I replied simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh, dominant. Nice!” he said as he drank a shot. My eyes widened at this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whaa-“ was the only word (if that’s even a word) I could come up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was the one tied,” he answered the hanging question and I felt my face heat up. My heart is beating so fast right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-chan may look like an angel but he’s actually quite the devil, you know!” Oikawa announced loudly. The others seemed to agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop exposing me, Oikawa!” he yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t expose you! You did it all by yourself because you took a shot!” Oikawa whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha! Fine. Remember guys, there’s always two sides to a coin,” he didn’t seem to be bothered to reveal this information. The others who drank were Atsumu, Sakusa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…would you do it again?” Osamu asked leaning really close to Suga’s ear which made my blood boil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Suga laughed at that and said, “Who knows?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay okay guys! Let’s get to the last statement!” Tanaka exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the previous statement made my heart beat so fast, the last statement made my entire body hot and tense as Suga swiftly fished a shot glass and drank the alcohol in it, “Never had I ever had multiple orgasms in a row.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yep, that’s it. He’s going to drive me crazy.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The others who also drank were Tendou, Oikawa, Semi, Kuroo, Ennoshita, Atsumu, and Hanamaki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably noticing how I looked at him shockingly, he smiled at me and leaned in to whisper, “If you’re wondering, Daichi, it wasn’t even when I was tied up,” he said then winked at me. That wink should be illegal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Fuck! Calm down, Daichi. Don’t embarrass yourself by getting a boner right here, right now!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Calm down…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Calm down…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Calm down…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>No matter how many times I told myself to calm down, “it” didn’t. Not when I can feel Suga’s shoulder touching mine, and his heat is spreading onto me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right! Who’s ready for the next game?” Noya exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Hnnnghhhh, are you fucking kidding me?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello, I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. Hope you have fun reading it! Thank you so much for the support. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Party Time (Part 5). God, Do You Hate Me? Not Really.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>“All right! Who’s ready for the next game?” Noya exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Hnnnghhhh, are you fucking kidding me?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I excused myself to go to the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘God damn it, Daichi.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Although I’m feeling a little less tense now, my pants were still a bit tight. I willed myself to calm down, and fortunately after a few more minutes, the thing down there calmed down too. Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi?” I called out as I knocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Suga, is that you?” Daichi responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, are you okay? We’re about to start the next game. They asked me to come get you because you’ve been taking-” I was cut off by the door opening abruptly, “-a while.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Damn.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daichi stood there looking like a mess, but a hot kind of mess. I mean he’s sweaty but it’s not the gross type of sweat. Not to mention, he’s panting slightly. I haven’t noticed it earlier probably because the light was dim in our area, but Daichi is wearing a plain V-neck shirt, and it’s tightening on all the right places.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Did his arms get bigger? Or have they always been like that? I wonder how it will feel to be cuddled by those.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Are those…abs?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait, no. Why am I even thinking this? Am I drunk? I haven’t even had too much to drink yet.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I realized I’ve been staring when he cleared his throat. Okay, that was embarrassing. I felt my face heating up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I took a while. There was a queue,” he scratched his head as he responded. This simple movement made his arm muscles to flex. I quickly averted my eyes and began walking towards the door of the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine!” I replied a bit louder than I intended, walking a bit faster than normal. Then, I felt a hand grab my right arm. I was surprised by the sudden action, I turned to see who grabbed it even though I knew very well who it was. There was nobody else in here after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga?” he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” I responded looking at him nervously, trying my best to smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Where did all that confidence go, Suga?’ </em>I thought to myself as I remembered how I teased Daichi in the previous game.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, you look pale. Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Hmm? I’m okay. Heh,” I replied trying to sould calm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I’m not okay. I’m not okay.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why are you holding my arm like that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why is your face getting closer?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why is my heart beating too fast?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He studied my face a bit longer. I was nervous but didn’t move a muscle. He eventually let my arm go and stepped backward putting some distance between us.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You really look pale,” he asked genuinely looking concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine! You don’t need to worry about it, honestly. Come on, they’re waiting for us!” I turned around too quickly that I lost my balance. I was about to fall forward when a set of arms hugged me from behind, preventing the fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, be careful!” Daichi exclaimed as he tightened his grip on my waist. I instinctively grabbed his arms to steady myself as well.</p><p> </p><p>When I was sure I could stand on my own, I loosened my grip and he let go of me slowly, “Heh sorry, I’m clumsy sometimes. And thanks,” I smiled and began walking towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>I stared at my hands and squealed internally like a high school girl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Whoa, what the hell was that. Was he flustered? Did I really do that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I hugged him! Accidentally, but still…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He’s so warm.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘And he fit perfectly in my arms.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I watched as Suga exited the restroom. I followed soon after. As I closed the door behind me, I bumped into Suga as he stopped abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wha-” I started but was interrupted by clearing of throats.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys sure took your time huh?” Kuroo accused and the other hummed and nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t really want to keep you all waiting so we made it quick. You should actually thank us,” Suga cut me off to respond, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Whoa. What happened to the clumsy and flustered Suga earlier?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Most of them just chuckled and walked over to the space where the stage is shaking their heads in amusement. Suga can really shut them up just like that. He turned to me grinning, and then started walking over to where the others are. I shook my head as I smiled to myself, following suit.</p><p> </p><p>Noya and Tanaka were standing on the stage, holding the microphones but aren’t saying anything yet. They seem to be setting something up on Tanaka’s phone. I stood beside Suga as we waited for the next game mechanics. Kuroo was watching over Kenma’s shoulder as he played on his phone. Bokuto was trying to get Akaashi to dance to the music. Iwaizumi was having a heated discussion with Oikawa about aliens and…Godzilla?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wow, I’m surprised those two can keep up with each other so elegantly.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ushijima, on the other hand, is talking rather happily with the red-haired guy named Tendou. He isn’t exactly smiling, but I knew him for a long time so I could tell. Asahi made his way to the other side of Suga. He seemed less anxious now. The others were casually talking among themselves.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more moments, Noya spoke through the microphone, “All right! We’re ready!”</p><p> </p><p>“About time!” Hanamaki shouted from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“So the next game will be…seven minutes in heaven!” Noya continued, “but we will use the online pairing system because the bottle will take too long. And this way, we can have 2 pairs at a time! Ain’t that fun? Anyway, your names will appear on the screen,” he explained as he motioned to the huge screen behind him. For now, it’s white, but there’s a thick black line in the middle. The partnered names will probably be shown simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>“And then, the pairs can enter the rooms located on each side of the stage. You then have seven minutes to yourselves to do whatever the hell you want!” Tanaka finished explaining with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“But! But! But! Before we draw any names, we’re serving you more drinks first! You won’t reach heaven if you’re sober!” Noya wiggled his eyebrows. As if on cue, two waiters along with Suzuki-san entered the area carrying trays of drinks. Noya and Tanaka hopped off the stage and joined the rest of us. When all the drinks were served, I looked at the glass in front of me. It’s a rather tall glass filled to the brim of the special alcoholic drink the bartender prepared for all of us. I gulped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘This thing looks strong.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s not that I’m worried though. I don’t feel tipsy yet. I might be a little after finishing this drink though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘If I just take it slowly…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, right! I forgot to mention, we gotta finish the drink in one go!” Tanaka announced through the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Fucking seriously?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I just knew that would be chaotic as hell. Compared to this, the first game felt like a warm-up. Tanaka motioned everyone to lift their drinks, and everyone complied lazily.</p><p> </p><p>Suga chuckled beside me, “That will be interesting, I guess. Well, Daichi. Cheers!” he said as he lifted his drink. I smiled at him and raised mine too. We clinked our glasses and proceeded gulping on the drinks. I stole glances at Suga as I hide behind the glass in front of my face. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the liquid made heat rise to my cheeks. Thankfully, his eyes were closed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Damn, Suga. Just stop it please. I can’t take it anymore.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘If you’re doing this on purpose, please just stop.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I might just ravish you right here, right now.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>We finished the drinks almost at the same time. He ended with a rather loud, “Aaaaahhh…”</p><p> </p><p>I set the glass back to the tray. Then we heard a bell, so we all turned our heads to the screen. The first two pairs to enter were Atsumu and Sakusa, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Both pairs stood up to enter the rooms. The others weren’t curious anymore as to what the pairs will do, considering they are real couples.</p><p> </p><p>Suga is now busy talking to Asahi, so I just fished out my phone from my pocket and started scrolling through social media. After a few minutes, I can feel my body heat rising.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wow that drink was really strong.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I glanced at Suga and saw he’s been leaning on Asahi now. That made my heart hurt a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘You can lean on me too, you know.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>We heard the doors open, and needless to say, both couples were a mess. No one was surprised though. The next names were immediately shown on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>[small timeskip]</p><p> </p><p>Four more pairs have been called now. My vision was starting to get a bit blurry, but then I noticed Suga standing up. I turned to the screen and saw the names. Suga and Osamu, Daichi and Suna.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Oh fuck no.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Please…anyone but that Osamu.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘God, do you hate me?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I suddenly saw a hand in front of me. It’s Suga’s, waiting for me to get up. I took his hand, his warm hand, and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s get this over with then,” he told me and then smiled as he walked towards the left room. He was met mid-way by Osamu, putting his hand on Suga’s waist. Suga seemed uncomfortable but didn’t move away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I will seriously kill that bastard.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your kudos and comments.</p><p>Did Suga finally notice Daichi? But what is this? Someone's getting in the way?</p><p>Stay tuned for more! Thanks again! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Party Time (Part 6). Was I Really That Obvious? Yup.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I will seriously kill that bastard.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Stop messing with my Suga.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait. My Suga? Oh God Daichi. You got it bad. Real bad.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>My feet felt heavy, but still, I followed the guy I’ve been paired with into the room on the right of the stage. I closed the door behind me. The room was dimly lit and small, probably as small as the average supplies closet in schools meant to store cleaning tools and supplies. There is a couch which looked clean, but who knows? Other pairs came before us. It was so inviting, I doubt the others could resist the temptation to “use” it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Hell no.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The guy sat on the floor, back resting just below the door knob. He brought his knees up and hugged them. He rested his cheek on his right arm and looked up at me. He just stared at me like that. It made me a little uncomfortable, so I cleared my throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, hello. My name’s Daichi. I apologize I wasn’t able to remember your name from earlier. Nice to meet you,” I introduced myself, extending my hand to him. With his cheek still on his arm, he moved to take my hand in a shake.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. And I know who you are. You’re pretty famous on Instagram. I’m Suna. Nice to meet you too in person, Daichi,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Suna? Seriously? Ugh, I swear to the gods. Just one fucking letter and Suga and I could have been making out passionately in this room right now.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Using his left hand, he pat the space beside him, “Wanna sit beside me, Daichi?”</p><p> </p><p>I was surprised by his invitation, but I nodded. I proceeded to take a seat on the floor space beside him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Please don’t try to make a move. I can’t do it right now. I just can’t. Pleasepleaseplease.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, just so we’re clear. Not to offend you, but we don’t need nor do I want to do anything,” he spoke without looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>I blinked twice at his statement, “Uh, yeah, me too. I just want to get this over with,” I replied a bit relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“So…how long have you been and the silver-haired guy dating?” he asked out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>I whipped my head to his direction out of utter surprise, “Wha- oh, we’re not together. What made you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What made you think that?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Geez, relax. Uhh, I just noticed how you looked at and stuck with him. So, you’re not dating huh. Unrequited?” he continued to probe.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…was I really that obvious?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yeah, he’d have to be pretty dense not to notice,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…right. I don’t think he notices though. We just met a few weeks ago and started on the wrong foot, so I’m not quite sure if he’d see me that way anytime soon,” I told him honestly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Damn, that alcohol must’ve been hella strong.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hmm,” he just hummed in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, enough about me. How about you? Are you with anyone right now?” I tried to take the spotlight off of me before I expose how much of a simp I am.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, well…no, but I do like someone,” he started fidgeting with his hands which may mean he’s uncomfortable to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, well…I think the time is almost up so you don’t really need to tell me anything you’re not comfortable sharing,” I assured him. He nodded slightly and seemed to relax a little bit. With that, we waited in silence until we heard a knock on the door, signaling we can come out. I stood up and extended my hand to help him get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he said as he took it. I smiled in response. He dusted off his pants and turned around to head out first.</p><p> </p><p>As I exited the room, my head instinctively whipped to the direction of the other room. Someone was still knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell. They haven’t come out yet? Why are they taking too long?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>Osamu let me in the room first, and then he shut the door behind him. The room was fairly small and dimly lit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Geez, Tanaka and Noya really worked to set the mood huh.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I turned around to face my companion when strong arms hooked me by the waist. I was hurled in between him and the door, with my back resting on the hardwood. He trapped me as he held on to my waist and rested his other hand on the door just above my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, wha-” I was about to complain when soft lips were suddenly on mine. My eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. I was shocked, but I didn’t push him away. Instead, I closed my eyes and kissed him back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I can blame that on the alcohol later.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>My hands found their way to the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Despite the heat obviously rising in our bodies, neither of us dared to take things further. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at him. He smiled at me and tried to close the distance between us again, but it seemed as if his mind was not really on whatever we are doing right now so I gently pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” I asked. He looked surprised by my sudden question.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? About what? Look, if you’re not yet aware, I’m trying to make out with you,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, “No, no, no. I know that look. It’s like your mind is on something else, and you wanted to use me to forget it, and I refuse to be used like that, Osamu-san.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened and in a swift motion, he pulled me into a hug, “I’m so sorry Suga. I really didn’t mean to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>I slowly raised my hands to hug him back, “It’s all right, Osamu.”</p><p> </p><p>He let go and stepped back to put more acceptable distance between us. He bowed slightly, “I’m really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut it, I said it’s okay,” I smiled at him and he smiled back, genuinely this time. “Soooo, do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and proceeded to sit on the floor. I mimicked his action, with my back still resting on the door. I waited for him to begin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, when I saw you earlier, I was really starstruck by how good-looking you are,” he began. I blushed slightly at his comment.</p><p> </p><p>“And then I thought this might be the perfect chance for me to see if the person I liked like me back, because in all the people I’ve flirted with before, nobody seemed to have an effect on him. But you’re way more beautiful those people, so I thought maybe flirting with you will eventually have an effect on him. So yeah, I was really planning to use you subtly,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re talking about Suna, am I right?” I asked him directly.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew wider, “What? Why would you think it’s him?”</p><p> </p><p>I giggled, “Let’s just say I caught you stealing glances at him every time you talked to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was being too obvious huh,” he said as he looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no not at all. I’m just really perceptive. It’s a special skill,” I assured him. He chuckled a little and looked back up flashing his irresistible smile. Had I not noticed what I noticed, I admit I would be making out with him right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah it’s him. I’ve liked him for years now, but we’re really good friends and I didn’t want to lose him if I confess and he tells me he doesn’t feel the same,” he continued with his story.</p><p> </p><p> “Hmm,” I hummed in response, cogs in my brain working.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty pathetic huh,” he said sounding defeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you use me,” I blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. I already let go of that idea. You’re a good person, Suga, so I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’ll be fun! I also wanna see the reaction of my friends because they’ve never see me flirt with anyone at a party,” I winked at him. He looked at me in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“You are one hell of a guy, Suga,” he told me.</p><p> </p><p>“I try,” I replied smirking. “So, stick with me after we come out of this box, but first, we gotta make it believable that we did do something in here.”</p><p> </p><p>I proceeded to make a mess of my hair and slap my cheeks a little to make it a bit red, “well, how do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing,” he replied and I punch his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Believable enough?” I asked and he nodded in confirmation. He proceeded to do the same to his hair. I ruffled it a bit more making us both look like a complete hot mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” I grinned. After a few minutes, we heard a knock on the door. I proceeded to stand up and he did too. I was about to open the door when he held my hand to stop it. “Why?” I asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make it seem as if we couldn’t stop whatever we’re doing,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>I mouthed an ‘Oh’ and grinned at him. I began pounding softly on the door and making loud moans. This made the knocking pause for a while, and then it came back louder this time. I continued moaning for a few more seconds, then we finally opened the door, panting. I looked the waiter straight in the eye and winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Let the fun begin.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Thank you for reading this far into the story. Suga is slowly showing his chaotic side. Also, my poor Daichi and Osamu, head over heels for their respective Su_a. Hehe hope you liked this chapter! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Party Time (Part 7). Karaoke And Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell. They haven’t come out yet? Why are they taking too long?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I have been glancing to the door on the left of the stage as I sat and drank my beer. I eventually heard the door click open. A panting Suga with messy hair and clothes walked out followed by Osamu who looked mostly the same. I balled my fists uncontrollably as I felt my blood boil at the scene. I tore my eyes from the pair and finished the beer in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Waiter! Another beer please!” I requested. After a few minutes, my beer arrived almost the same time as Suga, Osamu still tailing behind. Suga sat beside me and Osamu sat beside him. It was like déjà vu of our position earlier except this time, Suga seemed to actually enjoy Osamu’s company more. It felt as if my heart is being ripped to shreds.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Calm down, Daichi. It’s a party. It’s normal. You’ve done it too with other people before. You’re not even Suga’s boyfriend,’ </em>I kept repeating to myself thinking if I did, it will eventually hurt less.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi, are you okay?” Suga suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah of course. I’m having so much fun,” I lied as I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled back and brought his face closer to my ear, “If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The heat coming from this breath and his calming voice seemed to make all the pain away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Just like that, huh. Oh Suga, you don’t know what you’re doing to me…or do you?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I smiled bigger, more genuinely this time, and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The music playing through the speakers suddenly decreased in volume and somebody spoke through the microphone, “All right! All the pairs are done! How was it? Did you guys have fun?” Noya asked enthusiastically as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” the audience roared, the alcohol mostly already having an effect. I can say the same for myself, but I know I can still hold my liquor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Noya exclaimed as he raised his free arm. “If you guys like that, then I bet you’d like the next activity even more! A party is nothing without it,” the host continued. “But wait a sec, we have to set it up,” he told us as he get off the stage. The music was then turned up.</p><p> </p><p>I wondered where the other host is and tried to find Tanaka in the crowd. Unsurprisingly, he was seated beside Ennoshita, with his arms around the other male. Tanaka said something to the brunette which made him laugh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I glanced around and found Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Ushijima seated together with Kenma, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Tendou. Kuroo was just looking quietly at Kenma as he rested his chin on the heel of his palm. It was like he’s in a trance. This didn’t seem to bother Kenma though. Bokuto, on the other hand, talked animatedly to Akaashi as the timid male listened intently, laughing softly from time to time. Iwaizumi just sat as Oikawa clung to his arm. Iwaizumi seemed to like the connection more than he’d ever admit. The last pair at said table was Ushijima and Tendou. At first, I thought they would never get along seeing they are total opposites, but I now I can see that Tendou brings out the more talkative side of Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wow, everybody’s really getting it tonight huh.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I sighed as I thought about my current endeavor. I turned to look at Suga, but he’s still talking endlessly to Osamu. They seemed a bit closer than before, all thanks to that last game. I sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichiiiiiiiii,” Suga whined beside me.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to him and replied with ,”Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been sighing a lot. What’s up?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Why is he suddenly so concerned about me? Is he doing this so I won’t notice how close he and Osamu are now? Is he pitying me because I’m alone?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Noya cleared his throat through the microphone once again, saving me from coming up with a lie for a response. “Okay, it’s set up now! As I said, a party is nothing without it, with it being…” he paused a bit to excite the audience, “…singing! So our next activity will be karaoke!” he told us eagerly. “Here’s the twist though. This is actually some sort of a friendly competition first, and then it’ll be open for all to use.” Cheers were heard from the audience.</p><p> </p><p>“We asked around and came up with five contestants. Don’t worry, your efforts will not go to waste! We actually have a prize for the grand winner. It’s a 3-day 2-night all access to Takeda-san’s spa for two!”</p><p> </p><p>That garnered loud cheers from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are the chosen contestants who could actually sing!” He read the names and the contestants would be Ennoshita, Shirabu, Atsumu, Oikawa, and Suga. That made me really excited because it will be my first time to hear Suga sing live. They will be singing in the order their names were called.</p><p> </p><p>“All of us here including the staff will be the judge! We can vote our top 2 and whoever has the highest votes will be the winner,” Noya explained. Chips were being handed out except to the contestants. “So we’re going to drop the chips to these bowls with names of the contestants. We’ll only do it after the all the performances are done so we can all decide better,” he finished explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s begin!” he announced. Ennoshita went up on stage first.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone. I don’t know why I’m here, but I’ll try my best,” he began. The party music stopped and the screen showed the title of the song he’ll be singing, <em>‘Cheap Thrills’ </em>by Sia.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Come on, come on, turn the radio on. It’s Friday night, and it won’t be long…’ </em>he started and began dancing swaying his hips from side to side. He looked at Tanaka and pointed to him with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Baby I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight, I love cheap thrills!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It obviously meant Tanaka was his cheap thrill for the night, which made me chuckle bit. I guess that really fired up Tanaka seeing how he actually went up on stage to dance with Ennoshita. It was as if they are living in their own little world. When he was done, both of them went to the bar to get some more drinks and have some alone time. His singing was good, I must admit.</p><p> </p><p>The next one who will be singing is one of the vocalists of ‘The Foxes’, Shirabu. In contrast to the upbeat music sang by the first contestant, he sang a rather cute song titled <em>‘Falling For You’ </em>by Colbie Caillat.</p><p> </p><p>He tested the microphone first by tapping a finger on it, though he did not say anything. The song began playing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know but, I think I may be falling for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dropping so quickly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should keep this to myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait until I know you better…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A blush started to show in his cheeks as he stole glances to Semi, who was watching intently with much concentration. His hands were clasped in front of him, which his chin resting on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been spending all my time just thinking ‘bout you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what to [do], I think I’m falling for you…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When he was done singing, he went off the stage and approached Semi, sitting beside the ash blonde. Semi whispered something to Shirabu’s ear which made his eyes widen. Then, Semi placed a soft kiss on the flustered guy. Shirabu nodded and they interlocked their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Next one to sing was the other vocalist of ‘The Foxes’, Atsumu. The screen flashed the title <em>‘Mine’ </em>by Bazzi.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You so fucking precious when you smile…” </em>he sang as he pointed to his boyfriend, Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hit it from the back and drive you wild</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy, I just lose myself up in those eye-eye-eye-eye-eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just had to let you know you’re mine…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sakusa sank deeper in his seat, obviously embarrassed by the sudden attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hands on your body, I don’t wanna waste no time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feels like forever even if forever’s tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just lay with me, waste this night away with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re mine…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He finished with a finger gun to Sakusa. This made the black-haired man to stand up, probably unable to handle that much embarrassment. He walked to the bar. Atsumu got off the stage quickly and followed his red-faced boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The last one before Suga was Oikawa. He chose the song titled <em>’10,000 Hours’ </em>by Dan + Shay and Justin Bieber. Compared to his bold self earlier, he seemed shy all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you love the rain, does it make you dance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you’re drunk with your friends at a party</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s your favorite song, does it make you smile…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He began singing as he closed his eyes. He sounded so good, almost as good as Suga.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“When you close your eyes, tell me, what are you dreaming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything I wanna know it all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’d spend ten thousand hours, and ten thousand more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh if that’s what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I might never get there but I’m gonna try</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it’s ten thousand hours or the rest of my life…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sang so sweetly as he tried not to look at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, couldn’t tear his eyes from the brunette, smiling a bit as he listened to the song.</p><p> </p><p><em>“And I’m gonna love you, I’m gonna love you…,” </em>he finished with a slight bow. He returned the mic on the stand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wow. This is definitely a different Oikawa.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He got off the stage and went back to their table. He sat down beside Iwaizumi who pretended as if he wasn’t affected by the song at all. Oikawa pouted at this. And then I felt Suga stand from his seat beside me. I suddenly missed all the warmth his body brought to me.</p><p> </p><p>“All right! It’s my turn!” he said enthusiastically. He walked over to the stage excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-chan, kill it!” Kuroo shouted. Suga laughed and raised a thumbs up. I remembered he was the one who showed us the video of Suga singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you, Kuroo.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder what Suga will sing. I bet it’ll be a love song to match his sweet singing voice.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hello everyone! The front acts are finally done, so it’s time for the main event!” his confidence earned cheers from the audience and boos from his friends, Ennoshita and Oikawa. The title <em>‘It Ain’t My Fault’ </em>by Zara Larzzon flashed on the screen and the music started playing,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh my, oh my, oh my…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Oh, an upbeat song? That’s a surprise,’ </em>I thought.</p><p> </p><p>He sang further, <em>‘Oh my, oh my, oh myyyyyyy…”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It ain’t my fault you keep turning me on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It ain’t my fault you got me so gone…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He started dancing seductively, looking at our direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Turned on? Who’s he looking at? What is happening? Ehhhhh??!!!??’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read again. Suga and Atsumu's plan is already in motion, but little did they know someone else other than their intended target is receiving the blow. Here's a karaoke for everyone! Suga's turned on? What? By who?</p><p>Hope you'll stay tuned! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Party Time (Part 8). Oh My Oh My Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Oh my, oh my, oh my…”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Oh, an upbeat song? That’s a surprise,’ </em>I thought.</p><p> </p><p>He sang further.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Oh my, oh my, oh myyyyyyy…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It ain’t my fault you keep turning me on</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It ain’t my fault you got, got me so gone…”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He started dancing seductively, pulling his head back a little exposing his neck and collarbones, and then looking at our direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Huh? Turned on? Who’s he looking at exactly? What is happening? Ehhhhh??!!!??’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>My thoughts were cut off by the loud cheers and whistles from the crowd. Suga continued singing, body movements aligned to the song’s lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Oh my God, what is this? Want you all in my business</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Baby I insist, please don’t blame me for whatever happens next”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I felt my body heat up when he lifted his free arm and extended it to point at our direction. Another wave of loud cheers were heard from the audience.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘What? Who are you pointing at?’ </em>I was just so confused, but I really wished he was, indeed, pointing at me.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“No I-I-I-I can't be responsible, if I-I-I-I get you in trouble now</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>See you're-'re-'re-'re too irresistible, yeah that's for sure”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He smirked and took off the microphone from the mic stand and started walking off the stage. Like a professional performer, he built excitement across the audience. This earned him cheers, claps, and whistles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then you're the one who's got a hold on me</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It ain't my fault (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)…”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sang as he moved his hips from side to side. I looked at everyone and they couldn’t take their eyes off of Suga.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘No, stop looking, please!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>My eyes were turned again to Suga, because he started walking to our direction now. I felt so nervous and hot, I literally started sweating uncontrollably. He walked slowly as he continued singing. Then, I felt my heart drop when he stopped in front of Osamu.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh gosh, please no,’ </em>I can feel my heart being shattered into a million – no billion – pieces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“It ain't my fault you came in looking like that</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He suddenly sat on Osamu’s lap and used his free arm to hold on to the taller male’s neck for support. Osamu placed his left arm on Suga’s back so he wouldn’t fall. They looked at each other’s eyes with lust. I can tell they’re not even trying to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Certain bad boy smooth, body hotter than the sun</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I don't mean to be rude, but I'd look so damn good on ya”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Osamu moved his face closer to Suga’s but Suga winked and smiled as he left his lap. Suga slowly walked towards the stage, still feeling the song.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“Baby one, two, three, your body’s calling me…” </em></strong> he sang as he ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He finally reached the stage and continued singing the rest of the song on it. He moved with great ease and eroticism, it seemed as if he really knows what needs to be done to capture the audience’s attention. The dancing of lights also did wonders to make him look even more like a professional singer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Well, that's too bad, it ain't my fault</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It ain't my fault”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He finally finished his performance. His chest heaved up and down and his mouth gasped for air, but he still managed to smile. This earned the loudest cheers from everyone who witnessed his singing. Some even stood up and made circles with their fist in the air. He repositioned the microphone on the mic stand and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Wow! Wow! What a very interesting performance!” Noya exclaimed through his wireless microphone.</p><p> </p><p>Suga made a peace sign and started walking off the stage, and then towards his seat between me and Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>He sat and grinned at me saying, “Well, Daichi? How did I do? Vote for me okay?”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and nodded nervously, <em>‘Why him, Suga? Why?’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s wrong, Dai-”</p><p> </p><p>“Suga…” he was cut off by Osamu, “…that was so hot I almost forgot we weren’t alone,” he said sounding like a hungry lion ready to pounce.</p><p> </p><p>Suga laughed, “Haha! You wish!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Come on, let’s leave early,” Osamu suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No. No. No,” he replied singing one of the lines in the song he sang earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Their flirting was interrupted by a hand slamming on our table.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-chaaaaan! What the hell was that?!” Oikawa yelled. Behind him are Akaashi, Kenma, Ennoshita, Yaku and Semi, all of them stood with arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Suga tried to act innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“That was cheating!” Oikawa whined. Akaashi and the rest chuckled at the comment.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, Tooru?” Suga continued pretending he doesn’t know what Oikawa was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“That performance…ugh!” Oikawa pouted throwing his hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! It’s not my fault you were too busy with your <em>‘manz’</em> to actually think of winning!” Suga laughed at the childishness of his best friend. Oikawa groaned and walked away heading to the bar, probably to get some more drinks. The others remained standing in front of Suga.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Suga asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so full of surprises, you bitch!” Semi exclaimed, though obviously not meaning calling Suga a ‘<em>bitch’</em>. Suga smiled and winked in return. His friends shook their heads while smiling and left one by one, returning to their respective seats. I guess they were even more surprised than I am by this side of Suga. I stared at him unconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at me as he grinned widely. “Yes, Daichi?” he asked resting his chin at the heel of his palm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Cute.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uhh, nothing…?” I chuckled nervously and tried to act normal, but we all know nothing is normal with that kind of response, and Suga definitely noticed but didn’t say anything to probe further.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, okay! You know who to vote, right?” he asked instead. I shrugged my shoulders and he hit me on my left arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” I reacted.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU. KNOW. WHO. TO. VOTE. RIGHT?” he asked again tilting his head from side to side, eyes locked on mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Stop threatening me!” I couldn’t stop smiling. I almost forgot the pang of jealousy I felt when he threw himself to Osamu during his performance. I was immediately reminded of the feeling when Osamu hugged Suga from behind, resting his chin on Suga’s shoulder. Suga was obviously surprised by the sudden contact but didn’t try to move away. Instead, he placed his hands on Osamu’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to face the guy and asked, “What do you want now, ‘Samu? So needy.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Samu? The hell? And why are you hugging Suga like that? Hands off, jerk!’ </em>the smile was wiped from my face. I turned to the side to save myself from witnessing their flirting. It was pointless though because they’re still within earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey come on, let’s leave early. You won’t even need to threaten me. I’ll put both my chips in your bowl,” Osamu said.</p><p> </p><p>Suga giggled, “I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch me. I’ll do it,” Osamu accepted it as a challenge which made Suga laugh.</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted by a clearing of throat heard from the microphone. It was Tanaka.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, everyone! It’s time to cast our votes!” he announced. With that, everyone began standing up and heading to the bowls set on a table just below the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu let go of Suga, swiped the chips in front of him and said while smiling at Suga, “Be right back. Watch me make you win this, and then we can go to that spa.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he chuckled. He then shooed Osamu away.</p><p> </p><p>I also stood and began walking to the direction of the stage. I mostly accepted defeat when I heard Osamu say that he and Suga will go to the spa when Suga wins.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I guess this is it, huh? Turns out, I wasn’t even in Suga’s line of sight,’ </em>I sighed and thought to myself as I approached the table where the bowls are at. I was so drowned by my suffering I didn’t notice I put both my chips in Suga’s bowl. Nobody seemed to notice so I just let it be. I walked to the bar and ordered two bottles of beer. The bartender placed the bottles in front of me. I took the bottles, one on each hand. I walked back to where the others are and sat back on my seat beside Suga. Osamu and Suga were still talking ever so closely, whispering things to each other’s ear, so I just focused on my current company –two bottles of beer.</p><p> </p><p>“All right! We finished counting the votes!” Noya’s voice was heard through the speakers. I turned to face the stage, trying to avoid looking at the lovebirds beside me.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys ready?” he asked extending his hand to let the audience’s roars be heard through the microphone. The crowd replied with a unified “Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Drum roll, please,” Noya looked to Tanaka. “The winner of the singing contest is…”</p><p> </p><p>The bald guy made some half-ass drum rolling sounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga with a total of 23 votes!” Noya announced. “Well, that was kind of obvious, I guess, given THAT performance. Come up here, Suga!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone clapped and congratulated Suga, even Oikawa. Suga giggled and stood up to walk towards the stage. Noya handed him the tickets to the spa, and they took a photo.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, Suga! Now you can spend two days at the spa with a companion of your choice! Who will it be? Have you decided?” Noya asked.</p><p> </p><p>Suga was about to speak through the mic when Osamu shouted, “You’re taking me, right?” he said as he raised his arms and pointed to himself, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Please say no, please say no, please say no.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suga just laughed and rolled his eyes, and then he started walking off the stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wait, so what was that? It wasn’t a yes but also not a no???’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sat between Osamu and me again, but this time, he faced Osamu with his back facing me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘This sucks, and I can’t even do anything about it.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I finished my first bottle of beer when suddenly, Shirabu came running towards us panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu!” he yelled, panic laced his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu turned to the voice, face turning serious, “What, Shirabu?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Suna…” the copper-colored singer replied. Osamu’s eyes widened and panic also showed in his face. He immediately stood.</p><p> </p><p>“He got so drunk, he’s crying, and he’s looking for you,” he continued. Osamu turned to Suga, and even without saying anything, Suga seemed to understand and told him to go.</p><p> </p><p>When Osamu was out of sight and we’re left alone. Suga turned to me and said smirking, “Mission accomplished, Daichi.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Mission accomplished?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! Sorry I took some time writing this chapter...It's my birthday today, so I really wanted to release this today. :) Daichi's night so far has been a rollercoaster ride because of Suga. Will he finally understand what Suga meant by "mission accomplished"? Please stay tuned! Thank you so much for reading. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Party Time (Part 9). Beautiful, Isn't It? Yeah.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Mission accomplished?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean, Suga?” I asked him, confusion certainly written all over my face. He tried to respond but the music grew louder. He rolled his eyes at this and brought his face closer to mine. I felt my body rise in heat in an instant, but I didn’t dare move. Not if this means I still have a chance to try and make him mine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wow Daichi, so gay. Who knew?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s too loud in here, Daichi. Wanna go out a bit?” Suga asked, his hot breath hitting my face.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure if I heard that right, so I blinked twice, “Did you say you wanna go out?”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled and nodded. I smiled and nodded back. He then took my hand and dragged me all the way across the bar and to the door. As we pass through the exit, the cold evening breeze hit our bodies. Suga let go of my hand and inhaled deeply, taking it all in. I stared in awe at the scene. The ethereal being beside me turned to me and smiled widely. His smile is so contagious, I immediately smiled in response. He took my hand again and started pulling me forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga, wa-” I tried to protest.</p><p> </p><p>But Suga cut me off, “Shhhhh, Daichi, just follow me. I saw a good spot around here when Asahi and I arrived.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Good spot? Good spot for what?’ </em>I hate to admit it, but my mind definitely went <em>there.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Stop it, Daichi! Get your mind off the gutter!’ </em>I scolded myself.</p><p> </p><p>“Good spot?” I asked with a nervous laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” he replied plainly. We walked a few more steps following the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! There it is!” he exclaimed as he pointed to a bench. He basically dragged me there. I looked around and saw that this is the only one here. It was an old bench with plants growing in some places, but other than that, it’s actually clean. He sat down and then lightly pat the space beside him. I smiled and took it without any second thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how did you even see this earlier, Suga? I mean, I heard you rode a taxi going here,” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what can I say? I got a good pair of eyes,” he responded confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“So…what’s so good about this secluded spot and why you did decide to bring me here?” I asked smiling.</p><p> </p><p>He made a gasping sound and then he hugged himself, “Oh my gosh, Daichi. What are you even thinking? You’re really a pervert, aren’t you?!” he basically shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- That’s not what I meant, Suga!” I panicked and looked around to see if anyone was around to hear him. Fortunately, no one else was there. I didn’t really want to gather unnecessary attention. I turned my eyes back to him and saw him chuckling, holding back his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahahah…! Daichi…! You’re so…fun to tease, you…you know that?” he said in between laughs, wiping a tear in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, very funny Suga,” I rolled my eyes and tried to sound serious but ended up laughing a bit as well.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “Well, the reason I told you this is a good spot is because of that…,” he said pointing in front of us. My gaze followed to where he was pointing. And…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wow.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I didn’t notice it before because I was so focused on Suga, but a majestic view of the sky full of stars can be seen from where we are right now. Not only that, the colorful city lights are also visible, seemingly competing with the bright sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” I was startled when Suga suddenly spoke. I looked at him and saw something more beautiful than the stars and the city lights. Suga’s eyes reflected everything and there’s a different glimmer in his eyes that is far more surreal than the phenomenon in front of us.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I said out loud. He looked at me and smiled. “Uhm, Suga, about what you said earlier…” I hesitated.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Daichi, do you really want to ruin this moment?’ </em>I asked myself.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I- never mind. It’s nothing,” I stopped myself, not wanting to spoil our time alone. I mean, I have been waiting for this all night, right?</p><p> </p><p>“No no no. Tell me. I can tell something is bothering you. What’s wrong?” he asked me looking straight into my eyes full of concern.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, “When you said ‘mission accomplished’, what exactly did you mean?” I finally gave in.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked twice and chuckled, “Oh my gosh, Daichi. Don’t do that again. I thought it was something serious like life-and-death serious!”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed nervously, “Well, that’s why I told you to not mind it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, anyway, that mission was for Osamu to confirm Suna’s feelings for him by making him jealous,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” I asked feeling a bit hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, Osamu is very much in love with Suna, but since they’ve been friends for a long time, he didn’t want to confess if he’s not sure that Suna likes him back, because you know, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship and completely lose the love of his life. That is why he has been flirting with various people in the past to see Suna’s reaction. Sadly, it seemed as if Suna didn’t care at all,” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Then, what is your role in all of this? What’s the mission?” I continued to probe. I am starting to like where this is going.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when we were in the room together, he kissed me-”</p><p> </p><p>“He kissed you?” I cut him off. I felt my blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I really want to punch him. Can I punch him?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I stopped him because I realized he wasn’t really into it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Good, Suga. You tell him.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then I told him I noticed how he looked at you and Suna as you walked towards the other room,” he shrugged off my question and continued explaining. I nodded for him to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suggested we try to make Suna jealous, like really put an effort into it, because I thought probably the reason it hasn’t worked before was that the other parties weren’t really aware of what’s happening. They probably thought Osamu was really interested in them.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…so all of it was just pretend?” I could no longer contain my happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Suga exclaimed and my heart made mini backflips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘This means I still have a chance, right?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And by the looks of it, it actually worked!” he continued, then his phone pinged. “Oh, just a sec,” he said. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and read a text message. He smiled and quickly typed in a reply. “And now it’s confirmed.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his phone screen to me and showed me the text. It read…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey Suga! Thank you so much for your help. It worked! He’s my boyfriend now. How could I ever repay you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then Suga’s response was…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“OMG! Congrats! No worries, just don’t break his heart! ;)”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s great news then!” I told him probably looking more excited than I should be. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he locked his phone and returned it to his pocket. “Uhm, how about what Osamu said about the spa?” I threw caution to the wind by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that wasn’t part of the plan, but obviously, I’m not taking him,” he replied laughing which made me laugh too. Then he yawned, “Uhh, Daichi, if you wanna go back now, you can just leave me here. Sorry for dragging you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I actually love it here.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Because you’re here.’ </em>
</p><p>“It was a nice break from all the partying,” I said truthfully and turned to the front to look at the bright lights again. Then I felt something warm and heavy on my shoulder. I moved my head to find a snoring Suga leaning his head on me. I felt so warm inside I tried my best not to move. I wouldn’t want to bother him. After few minutes, my eyes felt heavy at the steady pace of Suga’s breathing.</p><p> </p><p>[small timeskip]</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. There is something warm on my left shoulder, then I remembered…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Suga.’</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He’s still sleeping peacefully, but then he shivered. I hesitantly put my arm around him to keep him warm, and he snuggled right into it. I knew it was a bad idea to leave our coats at the bar, but I guess this isn’t too bad either. The vibration from my phone finally stopped, but still, I fished it out of my pocket using my free hand and checked the time first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘2:48 am’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wow, we’ve been out for about three hours?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suddenly, cold breeze blew and made me shudder. I felt Suga move again, seemingly less comfortable now. I unlocked my phone and checked the missed calls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>’17 missed calls from Kuroo’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><em>‘Geez, what are you, my mom or something?’ </em>I thought as I dialed him back.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Daichi!” </em>he shouted before I could even speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Tone it down, bastard!” I whisper-shouted careful not to wake Suga.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, I have been calling you for three hours and you have not answered! What do you expect?! Where are you?!” </em>he asked a little less loud now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with Suga just outside the bar,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh, you’re with Suga? That’s a relief then. His friends were worried sick about him, too. You left your coats at the bar you know,” </em>he reminded me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, wait why were you looking for me anyway?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Uhhh, well, the others and I kinda left already,” </em>he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” I spoke louder than intended and I felt Suga stir beside me. I rubbed circles on his shoulder as my arm is still draped over his back. This seemed to work as he didn’t wake up.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, Kenma and the others wanted to look for Suga, so we left the bar. He wasn’t answering his phone, too. What the hell are you two doing anyway?” </em>with that voice, I knew he was smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not what you think, but I don’t wanna explain right now,” I paused. “So, are you coming back here?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, since they heard Suga is with you, Kenma said they wanted to go home now. They have a request for you, though,” </em>he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Take Suga home. I’ll send you his address,” </em>he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t I have a say in this?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh come on, Daichi. You know you want to,” </em>Kuroo teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, whatever. Fine. Just text me his address,” I tried to sound unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, bye,” Kuroo said as he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘He lives alone, right? Calm down, Daichi. You’re just taking him home. Calm the fuck down.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! This is a bit late, sorry I had some errands. But anyway, here it is! Daichi finally learned what Suga's mission was. That's a relief. And what is this? Now, he's tasked to bring him home? Yep. He'll only bring him home. Nope. Nothing could possibly go wrong...right? Hehe who knows?</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. After Party. Just The Two Of Us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Calm down, Daichi. You’re just taking him home. Calm the fuck down.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Now how do I wake Suga up?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I slowly removed my arm and tried to see if he will wake up. He lifted his head a little bit but it immediately fell onto my shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm,” he grunted with his eyes closed and eyebrows scrunched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Cute.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I tilted my head a little so I could see a bit of his face. I couldn’t turn my head fully to look at him since he was still leaning on my shoulder. With my free arm, I reached up to touch his left cheek. It was so soft I was tempted to pinch it. Luckily, I was able to stop myself from doing so. Instead, I rubbed my thumb to his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga? We gotta go home. Everybody left already,” I told him softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stirred and grunted again but still didn’t wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga? Suga-san?” I continued trying for a few more minutes but he’s really fast asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I guess he did have a lot to drink, but what do I do now?’</em> I tried to think of other ways. Suddenly, a cold breeze blew hard which made me shiver a little. Suga then wrapped his arms around my waist, possibly seeking warmth. I felt hot all of a sudden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘No Daichi. No. No. No. No. No.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I closed my eyes a bit and inhaled deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Focus Daichi! Focus!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I carefully removed his arms from me and I slowly stood up while still supporting his weight. I was surprised that even that did not bother him. Seeing I had no other choice, I wrapped my arms around his waist and carefully lifted him, letting his head rest on the crook of my neck. He was heavier than I expected, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. He instinctively held onto my neck with both arms and locked his feet around my waist. I froze at the sudden movement and my heart pounded faster. But then I thought of how he fit perfectly in my arms, and that made me smile like an idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘So gay, Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walked slowly heading back to the bar to get our coats. I finally reached the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a smiling Suzuki-san holding our coats in one of his arms. I bowed to him as thanks. There were still some people at the bar but I didn’t know them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzuki-san noticed the current problem – I couldn’t take the coat from him because my hands are full. I smiled nervously. He smiled back and gestured to one of the couches. I nodded as confirmation and started walking towards it. I cautiously bent down a little until Suga’s butt met with the leather. He removed both his arms and legs around me. He sighed as he leaned on the backrest of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took the coats from Suzuki-san with a, “thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem,” he said as he smiled and left us alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I set Suga’s coat first on the table so I could put on mine first. Then, I took Suga’s coat and put it on him. I squatted on the floor in front of him to make sure he would not fall face first. I took out my phone from my pocket and booked a taxi. Fortunately, there is one nearby so we didn’t wait that long. The driver called and I told him it will take a few minutes since I have to carry someone. He confirmed and said he’ll wait. I yawned as I put the phone back into my pocket. Then I stood up stretching a bit and slapping my cheeks with both hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Stay awake Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I repeated the action I did earlier to carry Suga, and he also did the exact same movements he made, and that made me smile again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘So gay, Daichi. He wouldn’t even remember this.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I sighed and walked to exit the bar but not without bowing to Suzuki-san. Upon exiting, I immediately saw the taxi parked right in front of the establishment. The hazard lights were blinking, and the driver was waiting outside his taxi leaning on the side facing the bar entrance. He is a middle-aged man about 158 cm. in height, some gray hairs already visible. When he saw me, he immediately approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening. Do you need help?” he offered, his smile kind and warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, too. No, it’s fine. Thank you,” I respectfully replied. He nodded and proceeded to head back to the vehicle. He opened the door for us so I thanked him. I gave him Suga’s address and he confirmed he knew the way. The music playing on the radio is so soothing I almost fell asleep a couple of times. I heard the driver humming happily along with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After few more minutes, we stopped in front of a small gate, a white car parked just outside. I realized his house is just three short train stops away from my house. I could actually walk home later if I still have the energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here,” our driver announced. I paid for the taxi, and he opened the door for us again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much,” I said as I tried my best to bow while carrying Suga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to the gate and opened it. It made a creaking sound which was loud considering the time of day. I checked if that woke Suga up, but fortunately it didn’t. I made the short walk towards the door and reached into Suga’s satchel bag blindly searching for his keys. My hand finally touched a collection of cold metals. The keys made a clinking sound as I pulled it out of the bag. They were held together by a volleyball keychain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pushed the key into the hole and turned it to the right. The door made a clicking sound. I returned the keys into his bag and turned the knob opening the door to Suga’s house. When the door opened, I was greeted by a faint but familiar scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Suga definitely lives here. Is he aware he smells like vanilla? I guess I have a favorite scent now.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gave the door a slight push with my right foot while maintaining my balance. It closed and locked automatically. When I walked into the doorway, the light turned on by itself illuminating the small area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ooh. Fancy.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I flicked the light switch and suddenly the entire house turned bright. His place looked clean for someone who lives alone. His kitchen was organized, although there are some plates on the sink. He probably had some snacks before leaving for the party. I walked to the living room and set him down on the couch first. He made annoyed sounds and movements but still did not wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I should find his room.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘His room?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Should I really? Am I really allowed to do this?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What if he finds out I entered his room without permission? Will he hate me for it?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I looked to the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘But he wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping on the couch, would he?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I squatted on the floor bringing both my hands to my face and I groaned. I sighed and gave in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘All right. I will just try to deal with his anger, I guess. Hopefully, he’ll listen to reason.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Seeing there is only the kitchen, living room, and laundry area on this floor, I proceeded to take the stairs to go to the upper floor. I found two rooms on each side of the hallway. I guess Suga’s room is the one on the right, seeing the very decorative sign saying,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Tips on how to enter my room properly:</strong>
</p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Do not.”</strong></li>
</ol>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That made me chuckle nervously a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘This guy…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I opened the door already so I wouldn’t need to later, and then I went back downstairs. When I saw Suga, he already shifted into fetal sleeping position. That almost made me decide to not bother him anymore and just let him sleep like that. I shook the thought away and extended my arms for a little stretch. I picked him up bridal style this time, with his arms curled in front of him. I made my way upstairs, taking one step at a time so we could avoid falling accidentally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I got to the door, I pushed it further open using my back. I forgot to turn on the lights earlier. Fortunately, the moonlight shining through his windows illuminated the room just enough so I could see the bed. I approached and carefully set Suga on it. The light from the moon shining on his face made me realize even more how beautiful he is. His silver hair almost appeared like it was glowing. I wished I could stay here and just watch over him sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What a creep, Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I giggled at how I was having thoughts like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, Suga. What are you doing to me?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I decided I’ll take a taxi to get home. I turned around and was about to fish my phone out of my pocket when I felt a hand gripping on the hem of my shirt from behind. I turned around, but his grip didn’t even loosen. I removed his hand carefully so he wouldn’t wake and set it just in front of him. Then, I noticed something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Tears?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is he crying in his sleep?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>My heart ached a little. Then, I heard him mumble something, “Please don’t leave me,” followed by soft sobbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that pleading voice, I couldn’t bring myself to leave him at that state, so I laid down on the bed beside him and hugged him from behind. I didn’t think of anything else. I just wanted to make him feel safe. I put one arm under his head and the other over his waist. The soft sobs eventually stopped after few minutes of caressing his hair and rubbing circles on his arm. His breathing became a bit steady, so much so that it made my eyes feel heavier and heavier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My last thoughts before blacking out were, <em>‘Don’t worry, I’m here. I won’t leave you.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter! I guess Suga is a heavy sleeper? XD</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t worry, I’m here. I won’t leave you.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>[timeskip]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>I woke up with a killer headache so I didn’t bother opening my eyes yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hngggghhhh…” I groaned. I laid on my back for a few more minutes, feeling content with the warmth on my side and across my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘So warm…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘WAIT A DAMN MINUTE.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my room. I sighed with relief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Oh, I’m in my room, then…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I looked down to my stomach and found an arm, a rather muscular one, over it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Who…?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then I turned to my side to see who the source of the warmth is. Brown hair, handsome face, broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Daichi?!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Aaah!” I screamed as I scrambled off the bed which woke him up. He groaned a little bit before he rubbed his eyes and opened them. When he saw me, his eyes suddenly widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga!” he yelled as he sat up on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what are you doing here?!” I demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I can expl-!” he tried, but I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I fell on the floor with my back on the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘No, no, no. Suga. Come on, try to remember. What did you do? Why did you even run?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I tried to recall what happened last night, but my heart was beating so fast that my mind was blank.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga, please, let me explain,” he said as he knocked softly on the door.</p><p> </p><p>I did not respond immediately as I took three deep breaths. I stood, composed myself, and then opened the door. I could not look him in the eye though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Stupid Suga. Why did you run away? That was embarrassing.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” I said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, “uhm, but first, does your head hurt?” he asked and reached up with both arms to touch my shoulders. I flinched at the sudden contact and it made me look at him, but I didn’t move. He looked at me with much concern.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s go downstairs first. You need to rehydrate,” he said calmly as he offered his hand to guide me. I reluctantly took it.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to the kitchen, he sat me down.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, where are the glasses?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they’re over there,” I pointed to one of the overhead cabinets. He nodded and proceeded to take two glasses, and then filled them up with water. He sat on the chair across me and set one of the glasses in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink. Do you have aspirin? I’m thinking it might help with your headache faster,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have some in the medicine box over there,” I pointed to a box on top of the refrigerator. He got up and walked over to the fridge to get the aspirin. He came back and gave them to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I managed to say taking the medicine from his hand. I still could not look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. Now…will you let me explain what happened?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I finally looked at him and said, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much do you remember?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm…” I thought about it a little, “until Osamu was called by Shirabu because of Suna? That happened, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so you recalled that much. That’s good. Okay, so you remember dragging me out of the bar to sit on this bench outside where the stars and city lights are visible?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I thought for a moment, and then confirmed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“We both fell asleep there, but I woke up before you. Apparently, Kuroo and your friends had been trying to contact us. They left the bar to look for us,” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, Tooru’s going to kill me,” I said and he chuckled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, Kuroo told me then that I should take you home because your friends said so. They gave me all the details. I tried to wake you, but you were in a really deep sleep,” he told me.</p><p> </p><p> “Wait, how did you take me home?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm,” he hesitated, “I carried you. I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of another way. You wouldn’t wake up at all,” he finished.</p><p> </p><p>“You carried me? Oh, uhm, I’m so sorry for the bother and, uhm, thank you,” I looked to the side to avoid his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I wanted to make sure you get home safely as much as they did,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Okay, but why were you in my bed?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I contemplated if I should ask or just let it slide as if nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and about me sleeping in your bed…” he said as if he read my mind. I looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Please tell me I didn’t do anything stupid.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, you were crying in your sleep, and I just couldn’t leave you like that,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was crying in my sleep? D-did I say something?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” he suddenly looked embarrassed and started fidgeting on his glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>“What, Daichi?” I continued probing.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you didn’t really mean it but you told me to not leave you. Uhm, sorry if I took that as an invitation to stay,” he apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, please don’t apologize. It’s my fault for drinking so much and passing out, and uhm, you said I was crying in my sleep. So it’s not your fault. Thank you for staying with me,” I tried to assure him that it’s fine and laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank goodness,” he said in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so scared,” he said in a low voice, almost like a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” I inquired further.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, that sign on your door was really scary,” he told me.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Sign?’ </em>then I remembered. That made me laugh so hard. Daichi laughed hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re…the first one…who ever took that seriously,” I said in between laughs as I wiped the tears from laughing too hard.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed a little, looking embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Please tell me you’ll stay for brunch,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’d love to, but I can’t,” he told me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. I understand. But I will repay you for taking care of me and I’m not taking no for an answer. Just tell me when you’re free,” I said to him with finality.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you really don’t have to,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I say, Daichi? Not taking no for an answer,” I said as I finished my glass of water and slammed it a little on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…if you really insist, I will be taking Yachi and Shouyou to the zoo this afternoon. W-will you come with us?” he asked with a nervous laughter as he looked to the side and scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this afternoon? Sadly, I have a babysitting job. The kids will be brought here by their parents later,” I felt bad for turning him down after saying all that ‘<em>not taking no for an answer’</em> nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, then do you think they’d want to go to the zoo, too?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Why didn’t I think of that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I blame it on the alcohol.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, that’s an idea. Hmm, but let me check with their parents,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, just let me know,” he said smiling. He stood up and said, “well then, I should probably go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Uhm,” I hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Do you need something? Do you need me to stay a bit longer?” he asked looking at me with concern again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll be fine. It’s just that, uhh, I don’t know how to contact you,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right. Haha. Well, then, here’s my number…” he waited for me to take it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, where did you put my bag?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, over here,” he walked to the living room to get the bag and handed it to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” I said as I fished out my phone, “oop, 54 missed calls. Guess I won’t be alive much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Condolences. I’ll be at your funeral. Haha.” he teased me so I punched him on the arm. He rubbed his arm as he dictated his number. I saved it to my contacts then stood to see him out.</p><p> </p><p>“All right then, I’ll let you know later,” I waved to him and he waved back. When he was out sight, I closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>I walked back to the kitchen to make toasts and fry some eggs for brunch. As I was putting the plate in the sink, my phone rang. It’s Tooru, of course.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Ugh, I’m dead.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hel-”</p><p> </p><p><em>“SUGAWARA KOUSHI!” </em>he cut me off with his loud annoying voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop shouting Tooru, my head is still pounding,” I scolded him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“We were so worried about you last night!” </em>he yelled sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. I’m fine. Daichi was with me. I thought you knew that already,” I told him reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>He paused a little and then said with a calmer voice now, <em>“Next time, don’t disappear without telling any of us anything.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry,” I apologized. I understood how worried they must have been. I would have felt the same.</p><p> </p><p><em>“So, Daichi, huh?” </em>he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he just left a few-”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Wait, he spent the night there?” </em>Oikawa cut me off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Nothing happened, if that’s what you’re thinking,” I clarified.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh,” </em>he responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you sounded really disappointed there huh?” I tried to sound hurt.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, anyway, I got to go. Love you!” </em>he ignored me and hung up. I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘That’s Oikawa Tooru for you.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked to the living room and sat on the couch with my phone in hand. I scrolled to look for Tsukishima-san’s number first. I told her about the plan to go to the zoo, and she immediately gave us her permission. Then I dialed Yamaguchi-san’s number next. She hesitated a little bit considering how shy Tadashi is, but since Kei will be there too, she finally gave her permission as well. The last one I dialed was Daichi’s number.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hello?” </em>he picked up after two rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello, Daichi. It’s Suga,” I introduced myself.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh hey Suga. What’s up?” </em>he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just called to tell you that the parents gave permission for us to go to the zoo,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“That’s great! Then, we’ll pick you up later at around 1 o’clock,” </em>he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Pick us up?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeah, I’ll be bringing the car,” </em>he responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay then. See you!” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“See you,” he said and I hung up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stretching my arms and legs, 'Now…it’s been a while since I’ve been to the zoo. I wonder what I should wear…’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! Here's an update for you. :D</p><p>Next chapter will be at the zoo! Do you have suggestions in the scenes? Let me know in the comments and I'll see if I can incorporate! :D</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. I'm So Gay. Give Me Strength.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I waved goodbye to Suga as he closed the door. I was walking towards the train station when my phone rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Daichiiiiiiiii,” </em>Kuroo whined from the other line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” I asked as I continued walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Well…I heard you spent the night with Suga-san,” </em>his tone teasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stayed silent, <em>‘Wow, news travels fast.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Ohoho, so it’s true? Did you finally confess?” </em>he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up. It was nothing like that,” I replied in my defense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Come on, Daichi. Give me details!” </em>he pried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m hanging up now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Wai-” </em>I dropped the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I dialed another number. It rang three times before it was picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Mom,” I greeted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yes, Daichi?” </em>she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I take Yachi and Shouyou to the zoo later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Who is this and what did you do to my son?” </em>she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mooooooom,” I complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Haha! You can’t blame me! You never ask to bring them anywhere with you,” </em>she stated facts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed, “Well? Can I take them to the zoo later…please?” I asked shrugging off her comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I don’t see any problem, but can you really handle them? Shouyou could be very energetic you know,” </em>she warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it’ll be fine, and I won’t be the only adult,” I assured her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Who else?” </em>she asked further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s…” I hesitated a little, “…it’s Suga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Suga? As in the angel-san Shouyou has been talking about non-stop?” </em>she tried to confirm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Mom,” I told her as I enter the train.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Oh all right. I bet they will be happy to see him, plus I trust him enough,” </em>she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gee thanks Mom. I can feel you’re very confident in me,” I pretended to whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Haha! You’re welcome. Anyway, I gotta go! Bye! Love you!” </em>and then she hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doorbell rang as I was hanging my towel on the rack. I ran downstairs and straight to the door so as not to keep them waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Tsukishima-san, Yamaguchi-san,” I greeted the mothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I greeted the kids, crouching down to meet them face-to-face, “Hey there Kei-kun, Tadashi-kun.” Tadashi smiled and waved at me shyly, while Kei bowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you again for this, Suga-san. It’s really hard to find a trustworthy babysitter nowadays,” Yamaguchi-san spoke which made me turn my attention back to the adults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should be the one thanking you both for the trust,” I replied with a wide smile. They both smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, we’ll leave them in your care. We can actually pick them up at the zoo later,” Tsukishima-san informed me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh all right. We’ll see you later then,” I said as I stood and gestured for the kids to enter. I closed the door when their mothers were out of sight. Then, I turned to the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come, let’s sit and wait for our ride,” I walked in front of them and motioned for them to follow. Kei took Tadashi’s hand and led him to the living room. They climbed onto the couch with a sense of familiarity since this is not their first time being here. Both of them are 8 years old, the same age as Shouyou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are you both ready to see some animals at the zoo?” I asked them as I sat on the living room table facing them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both nodded shyly, but Kei was the one to speak face suddenly lighting up, “Is it true that there will be dinosaurs there, Suga-san?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dinosaurs?” I asked confused, not sure what to tell him. His love for dinosaurs is completely unparalleled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” he took off his dinosaur bag (not surprising) from his shoulders and pulled out a book of dinosaurs. He flipped through the pages and when he found what he was looking for, he turned the book and showed it to me, “Mom said I will find this one at the zoo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi leaned forward a bit, curious to see the animal Kei was showing me. When I saw the picture, I immediately realized which animal resembles triceratops the closest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, the rhinos.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh that’s right! Those will be at the zoo,” I confirmed and Kei seemed satisfied with this. He flipped through the book some more, telling Tadashi about the dinosaurs, although I’m pretty sure he has showed the book to him a hundred times before. Even so, Tadashi listened intently. It was adorable how much he admires Kei. I was watching them amused when my phone rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, it’s Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hello?” I picked up instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hello Suga. Are you guys ready? We’re outside your house now,” </em>he told me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes. We’ll be right there,” I responded as I stood from the table slinging my backpack over my shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Okay, see you,” </em>he said and then hang up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right kids, our ride is here. Oh, by the way, two more kids will be joining, so try to make new friends today!” I told them and they nodded respectfully. They stood as well from the couch and followed me to the door. They waited for me to lock the door before we proceeded to the gate. I immediately saw the black car parked just behind my own white car. Daichi got out from the driver’s side and opened the right backseat door for the kids. We approached and I peeked to the backseat. What I saw were the excited faces of Yacchan and Shou-chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-san!” they both said at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Yacchan! Hello, Shou-chan!” I greeted them with the same energy. “These are Kei-kun and Tadashi-kun. Be friends with them, too, okay?” I introduced them as they entered the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Suga-san,” the Sawamura kids said with a smile. Shou-chan immediately held Tadashi’s hand when he sat beside him. Kei was the last one to enter, and he did not seem happy with the gesture, so he held Tadashi’s other hand. I giggled at this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right! Kei-kun, Tadashi-kun, say hello to Daichi-san too,” I told the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Daichi-san,” Kei and Tadashi said politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Yachi and Shouyou’s onii-chan,” he greeted them back with a warm smile. Then, he closed the door, but not without checking twice if the child lock is on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The child lock is on, Daichi,” I giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to make sure,” he replied seemingly nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First time?” I asked teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up,” he said as he opened the passenger door for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow such a gentleman!” I exclaimed teasing him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes but a smile formed on his face. He closed the door after I got in and jogged back to his side of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, buckle up,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye aye captain!” I replied as the lock on the seatbelt clicked. He laughed again as he shook his head. I looked to the backseat to check on the kids. “All good, Daichi,” I told him and with that, he started driving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We finally arrived at the parking lot of the zoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here!” Suga announced to the kids excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I wonder who’s more excited to come here. Haha.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I shut off the engine just as Suga was climbing out of the car. He opened the door for the children and they hopped off one after the other. I locked the car, and we made our way to the ticket booth. Suga held Tadashi and Kei on each of his hand, while Yachi held Shouyou’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sugawara cleared his throat, “Uhm, Daichi. Hold on to Shou-chan’s other hand for safety.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that’s right,” I responded and immediately took my brother’s other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Hold my hand too, Suga. For safety purposes.’ </em>I immediately cringed. <em>‘Haha. Daichi, that was so gay.’</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>We finally got to the booth and I let go of Shouyou’s hand to get my wallet. Meanwhile, Suga was already handing over his card to the cashier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tickets for two adults and four children,” he told the cashier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, let me pay for us, Suga,” I tried to protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. I told you I wanted to repay you for taking care of me,” he said with finality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh. No buts Daichi. Just buy me ice cream later,” he cut me off and then winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘No, stop it. Stop being so cute.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I won’t be able to last the entire day.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ice cream it is,” I agreed putting my wallet back into my pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cashier handed six ticket wristbands to Suga. He carefully put one on each of the kids, and when it was finally my turn, I let out my hand so I could put it on myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s kinda hard to put on. I’ll put on yours and you put on mine. Deal?” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay,” I stuttered. <em>‘Oh hello, Mr. Obvious.’</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He put on the band on me and handed over the other one so I could put it on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Daichi,” he said with a smile which made his eyes disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-san,” Tadashi spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Tada-kun?” Suga turned to the kid and responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Daichi-san your boyfriend?” he asked with a genuinely curious tone. I panicked even though the question was not addressed to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga grinned and asked, “Well, what do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi studied us a bit more and nodded. I was surprised by his answer and immediately looked at Suga to see if that made him uncomfortable, but he simply said, “You got it right, Tada-kun!” He linked his arms around mine. He leaned so close I was pretty certain he could feel the fast beating of my heart. Tadashi, Shouyou, and Yachi all said <em>‘Awwww’ </em>while Kei just stared at the entrance to the zoo, patiently waiting for us to finally move along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga noticed this and immediately unlinked his arm from mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘No, please come back.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“All right, it’s time to meet our new animal friends!” Suga exclaimed and the kids cheered. He held on to Tadashi and Kei again, while I went back to holding Shouyou’s hand as well. The other trio walked in front of us and we followed them. When we finally entered the premises, I was surprised by the difference between now and the last time I visited this zoo, which was like ten years ago. Suga and the two children stopped walking and we stood just beside them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa,” Suga said under his breath. I turned to him and saw how genuinely in awe he was. His eyes lit up like a child’s and that is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh God I’m so gay for this man. Give me strength, give me strength, give me strength.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello! Here's an update for you guys. We welcome baby Yams and Tsukki! :D</p>
<p>Please look forward to the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading up to this point. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Zoo. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa,” Suga said under his breath. I turned to him and saw how genuinely in awe he was. His eyes lit up like a child’s and that is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh God I’m so gay for this man. Give me strength, give me strength, give me strength.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He took in a deep breath and let go of Kei’s and Tadashi’s hands to face all of us. His expression turned a bit serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right,” he said with both of his hands on his hips like a commander, “since this is a pretty big place and it has a lot of people right now, we should set some rules.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids, including me, were all looking at him, listening intently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well, I haven’t gone here for a long time and this is actually my first time to visit as a “responsible” adult, so might as well know the rules.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Okay, rule number one. Do not go too far away from Daichi and me. If you want to see a specific animal, speak up and tell Daichi or me. Do not, and I repeat, do not run off by yourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids all nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rule number two, if it so happened that you got separated from the group, do not panic. I know it could be overwhelming feeling lost, but please do not cry. If any of you got lost, remember this entrance?” he asked as he gestured to where we are right now and the kids nodded again in response. “Ask an adult how you will get to the main entrance and the rest of us will meet you here. Stay here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused for a bit, looking up and touching his chin with his index finger while his other hand is still on his hip. His small pout indicated he was thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Cute. So cute.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘And I’m gay. So gay.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“All right, here’s the last rule and I believe it’s the most important one…” he paused for suspense and looked directly to everyone’s eyes. The kids and I waited nervously for the last rule. “Have fun!” Suga exclaimed as he smiled widely. The kids giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘This guy,’ </em>I thought as I shook my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you suggest we go around Suga?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I think we should just start there,” he said and pointed to his left, our right since he was facing us, “and then we could go around the zoo counter-clockwise, and then let’s visit the dome last,” he gestured to the big dome behind him, “so that this main entrance will be our end point. What do you think?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that works,” I confirmed as I smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah and halfway through, we can stop for ice cream!” he said excitedly. Now I am even more certain that he will be enjoying this as much as the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay! Ice cream!” Shouyou exclaimed as he jumped up and down. Suga raised his hands for a high five and Shouyou clapped his hands to Suga’s. The scene brought warmth to my heart and I sighed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then, time to start exploring!” Suga raised his fists to the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” the kids except Kei shouted in response. He seemed to be a quiet and obedient kid, so that is one less kid to worry much about. Suga hooked his hands to Kei’s and Tadashi’s again and started walking. Yachi, Shouyou, and I walked just behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first animal we saw were the monkeys. Tadashi and Shouyou were the most amazed by the primates playing around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga sighed but was smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just thought Shou-chan and Tada-kun are so cute and adorable,” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘You are, too.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Shouyou could be overly energetic at times though,” I said honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha, they’re kids. What do you expect? I bet you were as chaotic if not more,” he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t believe it but I was more like Kei-kun here,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? You’re right, I don’t believe it,” he chuckled and I shook my head smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Onii-chan, let’s go to the next one!” Shouyou called out to me. I nodded and took his hand again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next one we saw was the bison, followed by the elephants, and then the bears. Suddenly Shouyou whined, “Onii-chaaaaan, I want that too,” he said pointing to a kid biting on something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meat bun?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I saw the meat bun stand near the entrance earlier. I could go back and buy some,” Suga offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I moved closer to him and whispered, “uhh, sorry, but could you watch them instead and I’ll be the one to go? I don’t think I’ll be able to handle them all by myself if you leave,” I asked embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga giggled softly whispered a reply to my ear, “Don’t worry, Daichi. I got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath was warm and I could feel something else warming up. I stepped back and laughed nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay kids, Daichi will buy us all meat buns!” he told the kids. Then he turned to me, “we’ll just follow the path we agreed on earlier so finding us should be easy,” he said with that angelic smile of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘No stop. Don’t do that. You’re too much.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Okay,” I cleared my throat and then turned to Yachi and Shouyou, “Guys, don’t trouble Suga so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We won’t!” Shouyou replied, and somehow I had a hard time believing that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned around to walk towards the meat bun stand. After struggling to fight the natural flow of the crowd, I finally reached my target. The queue was a bit long and there are still people on the side waiting for their orders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wow. Those meat buns must be really good.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I looked for the last person standing on the line and stood behind him. He was a middle-aged man, probably here with his family. He looked at his wristwatch three times for the past five minutes, and I can feel him getting impatient. Eventually, he left the line so I took a step forward. It took me around 15 minutes before I was finally able to order. Since the queue was so long, I decided to order two meat buns for each of us so that was a total of twelve. I also bought us bottles of water, because I just know at least one kid will start looking for one after eating. I waited on the side for my order and took out my phone to browse a bit on Instagram. After around five minutes, the vendor called my attention and handed to me my orders with a smile, “Twelve meat buns and six bottles of water,” he said. I nodded and smiled to confirm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just passed the bison when I noticed a familiar figure running towards my direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daichi!” Suga called and he sprinted faster to get to me. He was a panting mess and his eyes were red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga? What happened? Are you okay?” I asked panicking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daichi!” he gripped onto my shirt, crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What the hell is happening?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What happened, Suga?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still gripping tightly on my shirt, “Daichi…I…lost them. I lost…the kids!” he said in between sobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, calm down and tell me exactly what happened,” I touched his face to wipe his tears. Then I led him to the side so we can talk without disturbing the other visitors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we were looking at the tigers when an elderly suddenly collapsed. I told the kids to stay where they are so I could check on her and get some help. I called the zoo hotline to report the problem while I hold the granny’s head on my lap. They arrived shortly after, but when I went back to where I left the kids, they’re no longer there. It’s all my fault, Daichi. It’s my fault,” he explained to me hastily. He let go of my shirt and brought both his hands to his face to cover his crying face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Suga, it’s not your fault and don’t worry, we’ll find them,” I told him as I pulled him into a hug with my free arm to comfort him. “Remember the rules you told us earlier?” I asked him as I rubbed his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” he responded and stepped back to look at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s check the entrance to see if they went there. I am pretty sure at least Yachi listened,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay,” he said sniffling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We walked towards the entrance, but the kids were not there. I suggested we wait for around ten minutes before we report them missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daichi, what should we do, I can’t see them anywhere?” he asked, panic heard from his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder where they would go. I mean they wouldn’t just run off anywhere,” I replied. Suddenly, Suga’s eyes widened as if something clicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The rhinos,” he said, “Daichi, you’re a genius!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga, slow down a bit. Where are we going?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The rhinos!” he responded without looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Rhinos? Why? What if the kids go to the entrance?’ </em>I thought but did not bother to voice it out. I let him drag me all the way to where the rhinos are. True enough, the kids were there, seated on a bench. Suga let go of my hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wait, why did you let go? Come back.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sprinted towards the bench and pulled the kids into a group hug. I caught up to them and saw Kei has a book open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Dinosaurs?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Guys! Why did you run off?!” Suga scolded the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re so sorry, Suga-san!” Yachi apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cleared my throat. “Can anyone explain to us what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s my fault. I’m sorry,” Kei admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Brave.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Why was it your fault and what happened?” Suga asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He saw the dinosaurs and dragged Tadashi with him, but I also wanted to see the dinosaurs so I followed them,” Shouyou interjected excitedly, possibly not understanding the situation fully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I followed them. I was going to tell you, Suga-san, but they ran too fast I had to catch up to them so I wouldn’t lose them,” Yachi explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re so sorry,” the kids said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga sighed looking relieved, “I’m just glad you’re all okay,” he said as he touched the kids’ faces to comfort them. They all hugged him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and raised the bag of meat buns. His eyes lit up again. They let go of each other and I handed them one meat bun each first. Suga and I sat beside each other while the kids went back to the dinosaur book Kei has been showing them. We decided not to walk around anymore, since the zoo will be closing soon anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay now?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but that was embarrassing and hella scary. I mean, you left me with the kids saying I could handle them better,” he responded chuckling sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not exactly your fault, Suga. You helped someone in need, and the kids didn’t exactly follow your instructions. Come on, don’t be so hard on yourself,” I told him as I put my hand over his. He looked at me and smiled softly. I retracted my hand when I realized what I just did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Control yourself, Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden, his phone rang. He stood and walked to the side to pick it up. After few minutes of talking, he turned back to us and said, “Kei-kun, Tadashi-kun, your parents are already here to pick you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awwwww,” Shouyou complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay Shou-kun, we can play again later!” Tadashi told him and that seemed to work because my brother smiled and nodded in understanding. Kei, on the other hand, did not seem too happy about it. He closed his book and put it back in his bag. He took Tadashi’s hand and approached Suga. My siblings and I also stood from the bench and we started walking towards the exit. We were met by the parents at the parking lot, and Suga introduced everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga-san, why are your eyes red?” Tadashi’s mother asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing, Yamaguchi-san. It’s probably just dirt,” he smiled widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope our kids didn’t give you too much trouble,” Kei’s mother said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, they were really good kids,” Suga told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, until next time, Suga-san,” Yamaguchi-san said and bowed. Tsukishima-san bowed as well and they left in Tsukishima-san’s car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I unlocked the car and let Yachi and Shouyou enter the backseat. I entered the driver’s side and waited for Suga to get in as well. I already started the engine but he just stood outside my door, so I rolled down my window and called out to him, “Suga? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned down a bit and said, “Yeah I’ll take the train so you guys can go home directly. You must be tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, get in,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No buts, just get in,” I cut him off and he did as he was told. I started driving as soon as his seatbelt clicked. We just exited the zoo’s parking lot, but we already heard soft snores coming from the backseat. I played some music so Suga would not hear my heart beating ever so loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for today, Daichi. I had fun,” he said softly probably to avoid waking the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had fun too,” I replied smiling without taking my eyes of the road. It was true. Despite the commotion, I had fun today, but I’m sad too, because we have to part ways in less than 20 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What should I do? I don’t want this day to end.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I thought of possible excuses to spend more time with him, but I could not come up with anything. Suddenly, my phone pinged. I was able to check the message at a stop light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Perfect. Thanks, Mom.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hey Suga, my mom is asking if you could have dinner with us,” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I don’t want to intrude,” he responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She said she wouldn’t actually take no for an answer,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed and said, “I guess there’s no escaping her. What have I gotten myself into?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed as I thought the same, <em>‘Yeah, there’s no escaping you. What have I gotten myself into?’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello everyone! Here's a new chapter for you. When was the last time you visited the zoo? :D</p>
<p>This was a bit longer than I expected, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Gay Panic and Doki Doki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride to the Sawamura residence was peaceful, partly because the kids already ran out of energy at the zoo. Daichi parked the car and shut off the engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here,” he whispered to avoid waking up Shouyou and Yachi. I smiled and began getting off the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we wake them up?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can try, I guess,” he replied. He went to Yachi’s side and tried to wake her up. The middle child easily woke up and smiled at her older brother. She slowly got off the car with Daichi’s help. However, I did not have the same luck with Shouyou. When I tried to wake him up, he only stirred a little but still continued sleeping, so I decided to carry him out of the car instead. I struggled a bit since Shouyou is quite heavy, then I felt a hand on my head so it would not hit to the frame of the car door as I lifted the kid out of the backseat. It was Daichi, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” I smiled at him and he smiled kindly in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you be okay? Do you want me to take Shouyou instead?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. I can manage,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘So, is this the real Daichi?’ </em>I thought to myself as I remembered how much I hated this guy before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We began walking towards the door, and Daichi opened it with his key.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Tadaima! </em>(we’re back or we’re home)<em>” </em>he shouted upon entering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Okaeri! </em>(welcome back or welcome home)<em>” </em>Aiko-san shouted in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Ojamashimasu! </em>(pardon the intrusion)<em>” </em>I announced my presence as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aiko-san met us by the <em>genkan </em>(traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house for the removal of shoes) and smiled at us, eyes glimmering. As my hands were full, Daichi helped me with my shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Suga. I’m so glad you could join us for dinner,” she said gesturing to take Shouyou from me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, I should be the one thanking you for inviting me,” I replied handing the kid over gently. She ran her hand through Shouyou’s back when he groaned in his sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in, come in. The food is almost ready. You could go wait at the living room,” she told us as she brought Shouyou to their room. Yachi followed her upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go on and sit on the couch. I’ll set the table,” Daichi told me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’ll help,” I insisted, and so we set the table and sat on the couch afterwards while waiting for Aiko-san to come down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi closed his eyes and stretched his arms and legs, which made his fit physique more noticeable. I immediately looked away as my heart started beating faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a day huh?” I asked him as I hesitantly turned my head to face him. Luckily, he was done stretching. He had his elbow resting on the armrest near him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s been a long time since I’ve dealt with kids. Damn, how do you manage?” he turned to face me and responded honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chuckled, “Well, it’s not that it isn’t tiring for me. I don’t know, just seeing their happy faces makes me happy, too. Not to mention the warm hugs!” I blurted out excitedly. When I looked at him, Daichi was staring at me smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why are you staring?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Do you think I’m weird?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wait. Why am I flustered?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blinked twice at him, “Uh…is there something on my face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened at my question and immediately looked away, “Oh no. I just really liked how happy you look when talking about things you’re passionate about. Sorry for staring. You might be thinking I’m weird,” he chuckled nervously gripping on his jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no! I don’t think you’re weird! I just really thought there’s something on my face,” I assured him and it seemed to work. We both laughed nervously followed by a moment of awkward silence, and then we heard footsteps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Nice save, Aiko-san.’ </em>I thought as I willed my heartbeat to slow down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve already set the table, Mom,” Daichi told her. She replied with a hum and went towards the kitchen. He followed her and I went after them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga, I hope you’re hungry,” Aiko-san said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Starving,” I replied and she smiled. I realized where Daichi got his smile from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi and I sat around the table as Aiko-san served the food. “Wow Aiko-san, you made so much!” I exclaimed as I saw the all the food – tempura, curry rice, miso soup, yakitori, and gyoza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rarely get visitors so I got too excited I guess. I hope you’ll like them!” she replied enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet everything tastes great! Thank you again for inviting me,” I told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Itadakimasu!” </em>we all said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, that was one of the best dinners I’ve ever had, Aiko-san,” I told her when we all finished eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t need to flatter me,” she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I promise I’m not exaggerating! It actually made me miss my own mom’s homecooked meals,” I admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s right. You live alone, right?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I replied with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you ever want to eat homecooked meals and have some company, you can always come here, okay?” she offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so kind, Aiko-san,” I told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re always welcome here, Suga. Besides, I can see you already captured the hearts of my children!” she blurted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I almost choked on water as I heard what my mother said. She looked at me suggestively, which meant she already knew about my crush on Suga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mom, stop.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mom, you’re going to scare him.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Stop, Mom, it’s embarrassing.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I turned to Suga nervously to see his reaction, but he did not seem to notice the meaning behind what my mom said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh thank goodness.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Suga and I insisted on cleaning up, and so Mom went to bring food to Yachi and Shouyou in their room. We began doing the chores quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aiko-san is such a nice person,” Suga spoke up as he wiped the excess water on the plate he was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, she’s scary but don’t tell her that,” I responded. Suga giggled, and I was blessed again with that wonderful sound. It was interrupted by a loud roar of thunder which made Suga flinch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, did the weather forecast say it will rain today?” Suga asked worriedly as he placed the last piece of glassware on the rack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It didn’t,” I replied wiping my hands with a towel. However, the rain began pouring so hard even the streetlights looked blurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh, Daichi…” he hesitated so I waited a bit, “…do you think you could lend me an umbrella? I didn’t bring one because it didn’t say in the morning news that there’s even a chance of rain today,” he said shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was about to respond when I heard my mother say, “There’s no way I’m letting you go home in this weather, Suga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Aiko-san. It’s already late and I wouldn’t want to keep you guys up until I can go home,” Suga told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s exactly why I won’t let you go home. It’s late and it will be very dangerous. I heard the train stopped its operations. So, please spend the night here instead” my mother pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Suga. Just stay. If the rain lets up, I promise to drive you home,” I insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga thought for a bit and then nodded, “thank you so much for your kindness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. You can sleep in Daichi’s room, right Dai?” she offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘What?! My room?’ </em>I panicked. <em>‘Too bold, Mom. Too bold.’</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I’ll just sleep on the couch,” I followed through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Your bed is so huge you can fit three more Suga’s there,” she said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Mom, just stop. Please.’ </em>I glared at her but her lips only curled subtly in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “If-if it’s all right with Daichi, then,” Suga replied with a soft voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-of course it’s f-fine! If-if it’s fine with you, too,” I stuttered a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Thanks, tongue.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s settled then,” my mom said with finality and then headed back upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, thanks,” Suga said to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem, Suga,” I lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘No problem? No problem? Stop lying, Daichi. This is a huge problem. A. HUGE. ONE. Yep.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Guess who won’t be getting any sleep tonight. It’s you, Daichi, because…<strong>gay panic</strong>.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Let’s go up, then. You can take a shower and I can lend you some change of clothes,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uhm, okay. Thanks,” he replied with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Suga? In my clothes? In my shower? In my bed?’ </em>I panicked as I took the stairs going up with Suga following behind me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened the door to let us both in. He stood by the door after I closed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Should I lock it?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I ultimately decided not to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can already go in the shower; feel free to use the toiletries and I have a spare toothbrush there you may use. Oh, and I’ll just put the towel and the change of clothes by the sink,” I instructed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” he carefully placed his bag on the floor beside the bed. Then, he walked towards the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I scrambled to find the smallest hoodie and shorts I have since I am sure my size will be too large for him, and we would not really want unnecessary skin exposure. I also took out some change of clothes for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I placed all the garments and towels on the table, just as I told him. I sat on the bed and waited while scrolling on my phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After around twenty minutes, I heard the door open slightly, and then pale slim hands with water trickling down from it reached for the towel and the change of clothes nearest to the door. Since the middle part of bathroom door is frosted glass, I can see Suga’s silhouette. I immediately averted my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘No, don’t go there. Stop thinking about that, Daichi, that’s so inappropriate.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After a few more minutes, the door opened completely and coming out of it is an angel. Even though I chose the smallest pieces of clothing I have in my closet, they still fit loosely on Suga which made a large part of his collarbone visible. The shorts were also loose on his pale thighs. I gulped and immediately stood up to enter the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can choose which side of the bed you’d like and you can turn the TV on. Or you can go ahead and sleep before me,” I said as I closed the door, not waiting for a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I decided to stay longer in the shower hoping Suga will already be asleep when I come out, but when I did, I saw him sitting on the side closer to the wall with his back on the headboard and legs stretched out in front of him. The TV was on but he was scrolling on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he heard me come out, he sat up cross-legged, looked at me and said, “I guess I’m really going to trouble you again tonight, huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s no trouble at all. If anything, I should apologize that you’re stuck here with me,” I told him as I sat on the opposite side of the bed one leg folded in front of me, the other still on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right. Apologize. Now,” he said and then laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed too and the uneasiness I felt earlier subsided a bit. I climbed fully onto the bed and crossed my legs. Suga yawned and slid down under his blanket. He faced me and I looked down to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled, “Good night, Daichi,” he said and turned around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, Suga,” I replied and settled under my blanket as well. Before turning my back to him, I placed a pillow between us so he would not feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few minutes passed but the silence only made me even more aware of the fast and loud beating of my heart. Then, I felt the bed shift so I turned around and saw Suga looking at me one arm on the pillow I put between us earlier, “Can’t sleep either?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I faced him and laughed nervously, “You too, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the door swung open, “Suga-saaaaaaan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh great.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello everyone! Looks like Daichi is getting a little push from his mom huh? We all love supportive parental figures, right? Right?</p>
<p>I hope you liked this episode. For the next episode, would you like more fluff or some angst instead? Let me know in the comments! :D</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. He Doesn't Like Me Like That. Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-saaaaaaan!” Shouyou shouted full of energy, likely due to the fact that he took a nap earlier. He was already in his pajamas, and he was holding his favorite pillow on his left hand and a blanket on his right.</p><p> </p><p>Suga and I sat up from the bed. Shouyou ran straight towards the bed and jumped up and down excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Shou-chan! You’re finally awake huh?” Suga said smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I woke up hours ago,” Shouyou replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want now?” I asked. He stopped jumping and hugged the pillow and blanket he was holding in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sleep here, Onii-chan?” Shouyou asked shyly looking on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and asked, “Huh? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Suga and then back to the floor, seemingly hesitant to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind if Shou-chan sleeps here, Daichi?” Suga asked smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…he has his own room and I’m pretty sure he won’t let you sleep,” I replied as I turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘And he’ll get all your attention.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t mind really,” he said as he smiled bigger this time, glancing at Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>I brought my hand across my face and looked back to my annoying brother, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>His face lit up and immediately climbed on the bed. Suga already removed the pillow I put between us earlier, so Shouyou took the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t disturb Suga so much. I bet he’s tired,” I reminded him and he nodded in response. We settled in, and I turned my back to them since I was pretty sure they will be facing each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So Shou-chan, did you have fun today at the zoo?” I heard Suga ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! And I’m so happy to meet Tada-kun and Kei-kun! Even if Kei-kun seemed like he didn’t like me very much, I still want to be friends with him!” my brother replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Well, if you knew why…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh? Why would you think that?” Suga asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he doesn’t talk to me as much as he talked to Tada-kun,” Shouyou said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Tadashi and Kei have been friends since they were babies, but I bet he was just so shy to talk to you,” Suga tried to assure him and Shouyou replied with a hum.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how long have you been looking forward to going to the zoo?” Suga tried to change the subject, but why do I have a bad feeling about this…</p><p> </p><p>“Yachi and I were actually really surprised when we learned this morning that Daichi will be taking us to the zoo! He never takes us anywhere,” Shouyou replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Shit! Busted!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh? You didn’t really plan to go to the zoo?” Suga asked and I could feel his eyes on me so I stayed still pretending to be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Shouyou said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Suga said and I can almost hear the gears turning in his brain. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep so I could escape this embarrassment, but that did not work too well.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they started talking about random things like how Shouyou enjoyed watching volleyball games on TV and that he would like to play when he grows up. Suga also mentioned that he played before as a setter.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Interesting.’ </em>I thought as I learned more about him.</p><p> </p><p>I finally felt my eyes getting heavy and soon after, they eventually shut and everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>[timeskip]</p><p> </p><p>I woke up suddenly so I looked at the time, <em>‘2:42am’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>I looked behind me and saw Suga cuddling Shouyou in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Lucky bastard.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I shook my head and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>[timeskip]</p><p> </p><p>I woke up and it was definitely morning this time. I turned around to look at Suga and Shouyou, but I only saw Shouyou taking up the entire space.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Where’s Suga?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I sat up and rubbed my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Bathroom?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I glanced and saw the bathroom door is open, so he could not possibly be there. I stood and went to wash my face and brush my teeth instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Where is he then? Downstairs?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘With Mom? Oh no, that’s bad news.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I wiped my face and went downstairs. My mom was in the living room watching TV when she noticed me coming down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good morning my eldest spawn. Did you get enough sleep?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Where’s Suga?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Looking for something? Or someone, perhaps?” my mother asked with a teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Ugh, it’s too early for this, Mom.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Huh?” I asked defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“He went home around an hour ago. He didn’t want to wake you so he just thanked me and asked me to thank you instead,” she explained turning back to the show she was watching.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I tried to act clueless as I continued to walk towards the kitchen to get some water.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. Then, I guess you wouldn’t want to know what else he told me to tell you,” she said obviously trying to torment me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Oh for fuck’s sake, Mom. Are you really my mother?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I set the glass on the sink and walked towards her, “Fine. What else did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>My mom laughed, “Hahaha! Dai I didn’t realize you’re in too deep. My baby is finally becoming a man,” she said and wiped a fake tear.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Shit,’ </em>I thought as soon as I realized what just happened. She probably lied about Suga saying something else. I started walking away when she gripped on my wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Aww, I’m sorry for teasing you like that. But, I wasn’t lying when I said he told me to tell you something else,” she said apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>I turned back to face her but I just kept quiet and waited for what she has to say.</p><p> </p><p>“He told me to ask you if you could go to his place today,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>I thought for a minute and waited for the punchline, <em>‘Is this another joke?’</em> but she just turned back to her show, so I went back up to my room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Go to his place today? Why?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Should I call him to confirm this?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Or just text?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I sprinted to my bedside table where my phone was. I unlocked it and stared at it for about five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Okay, Daichi. Just ask him.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘But what if he didn’t really say that? What if it was a prank?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Well what if it isn’t?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh fuck it,” I muttered as I dialed Suga’s number. The line rang three times when he picked up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh hey, Suga. Good morning,” I said.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hi Daichi, sorry I left without telling you,” </em>he said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right,” I replied and waited if he will invite me over to his house himself.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh right, uhm, Daichi, do you wanna come over today? If you’re not busy, that is,” </em>he asked and I was so happy I could run a triathlon right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure. I got nothing else to do today. Do you need help with anything?” I asked since he probably would not ask out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, no. I just wanna hang out,” </em>he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool. I’ll be over there in an hour tops,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“All right. See you!” </em>he said as he hung up.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘He wants to hang out? With me?’</em> I thought as I felt my heart warm up and beat faster again. I snapped out of my trance and began preparing to leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p><em>‘So they didn’t really plan to go to the zoo huh? Then why did he sound like they were really planning on it?’ </em>I thought as I walked towards the train station. It was a relief the sun finally came out this morning.</p><p> </p><p>I was still confused as to why Daichi would go through all that trouble. I gave up and finally dialed Tooru’s number.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Kou-chaaaaan!” </em>he said as he picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, you don’t need to be that loud all the time, you know,” I scolded him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, I’m sorry. It’s rare for you to call me nowadays, you know, since you’re so busy getting your manz,” </em>he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What are you talking about?” I asked even more confused.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Don’t lie to me, okay?” </em>he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Lie about what, Tooru? Just spit it out, you’re confusing me,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Did you not go on a date with Daichi yesterday? And did you not spend the night at their place?” </em>he asked accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, “Okay, first of all, it wasn’t a date. We went to the zoo with his siblings and the kids I had to babysit yesterday,” I began to explain, “And I only spent the night at their house because there was a storm last night and Aiko-san insisted I stayed,” I finished.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, okay fine, why did you call then? Did something happen?” </em>he seemed to accept what I said.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m just confused about something,” I hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Is Tooru the right person to talk to about this?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Go on, I’m listening,” </em>he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the reason we went to the zoo yesterday was because I wanted to repay Daichi for taking care of me the other night, and he said I could accompany him and his siblings to the zoo yesterday. I told him I have a babysitting job yesterday and he proposed to bring them along instead, so that’s what happened,” I said.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Okay? I’m guessing you didn’t call me just to make me jealous of how you sounded like a happy family, right?” </em>Tooru teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. So, anyway, I just got a bit confused when his brother told me last night that they only learned they were going to the zoo yesterday morning,” I finally let out.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh? So you think it wasn’t planned at all?” </em>he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess?” I replied.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Okay, you really wanna hear what I say? And you won’t tell me I’m overreacting?” </em>he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, if you’re overreacting, I’ll probably-”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Okay I’m hanging up,” </em>he cut me off.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Okay fine. I’m listening,” I said in defeat.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Good. Well, I’ll just say it. I think he likes you, Koushi,” </em>he said with a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? No, that’s impossible,” I said defensively.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Why?” </em>he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you do know he’s a pretty popular person, right? Which means he has a lot of people around him who are more attractive,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“And? Have you ever looked at yourself? You look like a literal angel, I actually want to punch your pretty face sometimes,” </em>he said, <em>“but I love you so much I won’t.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Gee thanks. But if you punch me, you know I’ll hurt you more,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Did I say an angel? Sorry I was wrong. You’re a little devil,” </em>he rebutted.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” I said.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Well, how do you feel about him?” </em>he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know, Tooru, you know I hated him when we first met, right?” I said.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeah you hated him a LOT,” </em>he confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“But now, he didn’t seem so bad, if I’m being honest,” I admitted.</p><p> </p><p><em>“There you go! You have to remember you deserve to be happy, okay? Move on from the past. I know you’re strong enough,” </em>he reminded me.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, “All right, I’ll talk to you later,” I told him as I unlocked my door.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Bye! Love you!” </em>he yelled again as he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>I locked the door behind me and walked upstairs to get ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Koushi,” I said out loud as I slapped my cheeks, “stop thinking about it too much.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘We’re just going to hang out.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘As friends.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He doesn’t like me like that.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re all wrong.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I tried to convince myself as I felt my heartbeat getting faster.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘No, I’m not nervous about this or anything.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I groaned as I entered the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! Do you like Daichi's mom? I love her. XD</p><p>Thank you so much for your comments. I love reading them so much because you guys are so kind. :')</p><p>And of course, thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Suga Is Scared.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘This will prove them all wrong.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Daichi doesn’t like me like that, right?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>My thoughts were cut off when the doorbell rang. Before answering it, I checked on my full-body mirror for the twelfth time in the past thirty minutes if I looked all right. I ruffled my hair on top a little. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘All right!’  </em>I thought as I slapped my cheeks with my hands. Then, I sprinted downstairs to open the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” I greeted the man on my doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Oh my gosh, are you okay?! Your cheeks are so red!” he said, panicking. </p><p> </p><p>I laughed and said, “I’m okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course! Come in,” I told him as I gestured for him to enter. I smelled him accidentally when he passed. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Wow, he smelled so damn good.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Ew, Koushi, you sound like a pervert.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, but that did not stop my heart from beating faster. </p><p> </p><p>“I bought some snacks,” Daichi said as he lifted the paper bag he was holding behind him earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, do I smell...” I trailed off and he raised his eyebrows obviously waiting for me to guess, “mapo tofu?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!,” he said as he giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, wow, you remembered?” I could not contain my excitement, hopefully not drooling. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that was like the first time we got along huh?” he responded. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you were such a jerk the first time we met,” I blurted out so I covered my mouth as soon as I realized it. “I’m sorry!” I immediately apologized. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed saying, “No, I actually agree with you on that.” </p><p> </p><p>I laughed and somehow the anxiety did not bother me as much. I walked past him and he followed me to the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s this about, Suga?” he asked as he sat on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, I went with you to the zoo to repay you for taking care of me when I got drunk, right?” I began as I sat beside him lifting both legs onto the couch and hugging my knees. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh?” he replied as he nodded his head for me to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“And then it ended up with your family taking care of me again last night. So I wanted to repay you by cooking for you,” I tried to explain the reason behind my invitation. I studied his reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he said as he stared at me. </p><p> </p><p>I panicked so I said, “I’m sorry! I should’ve just brought the food to your home! It’s totally fine if you would prefer to just take the food home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no no! I really appreciate you inviting me, but you really didn’t have to. Any sane person couldn’t and wouldn’t let you go home through that storm,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Still...” I looked to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“But to be perfectly honest, I was glad you invited me over,” he told me. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Why is that?” I asked tilting my head to the side. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Why Daichi?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Well...” he scratched the back of his neck, “believe it or not, I really want to get to know you better. I already think you’re such an amazing person, and you’re actually one of the few people who can call me out on my bullshit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” was all I could manage and he laughed nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t worry Daichi. I don’t plan on stopping,” I grinned at him and he sputtered in laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Wiping tears from his eyes, he asked, “So, what are we going to do today?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, how about a movie to start our hangout sesh?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, a movie sounds nice. I have to admit, yesterday was tiring. So...what would you like to watch?” he asked this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna watch something scary?” I asked again. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind. Are you sure you can handle something scary?” he teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, what’s that supposed to mean, you jerk?” I pretended to be offended. </p><p> </p><p>“Haha, it’s just you didn’t strike me as someone who would be into scary things. Like, you’re always all fun and sunshine,” he said smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohoho, you only know the tip of the iceberg, Daichi. Prepare yourself!” I challenged him. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that,” he said smirking and I was pretty sure I blushed. </p><p> </p><p>I laughed nervously and stood to get the remote, “We can just check something on Netflix, I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay with that,” he said as he took out the contents of the paper bag, placing them carefully on the living room table. </p><p> </p><p>I sat back down on the couch and started browsing through Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>“So how do you manage living here by yourself? It’s such a huge house,” Daichi asked and that made me stop scrolling. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhm...” I hesitated. </p><p> </p><p>He must have noticed because he immediately said, “Oh, but it’s okay if you’re not comfortable talking about it.” </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Are you still uncomfortable talking about it, Koushi?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘It’s been three years.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, no, it’s okay. I used to have a roommate but he left, and since I grew to love this house, I decided to stay,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. When did you start living alone?” he asked further. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, about three years ago. Oh! Here’s an interesting one,” I pointed to the TV and he turned to the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“The Nun?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s part of the Conjuring series?” I tried to change the topic. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Okay, maybe I’m not yet ready to share T</em><em>HAT </em><em>with Daichi.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s fine, I guess,” he agreed and I pressed play. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Did I say I can handle horror movies?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Why did I lie?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘He lived with a roommate?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Why did he seem uncomfortable?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘I wonder what happened.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>My thoughts were cut off when I noticed that Suga flinched when the nun jumped through the window. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Not scared huh?’  </em>I chuckled internally. </p><p> </p><p>I watched him as he tried really hard not to look away or cover his eyes. I turned my eyes back to the screen. I would want to know what he will be talking about once the film is over. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I mean, I couldn’t exactly tell him I didn’t understand the movie because I was too busy watching his cuteness, can I?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the film, I felt him move closer to me and that was enough to make me lose all concentration. I tried to distract myself by finishing my food. </p><p> </p><p>“Aah!!!” I heard Suga scream all of a sudden as he shoved his face to my side. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, Suga, are you okay?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>He peeked through his fingers and I saw his eyes tearing up. I reached for the remote and paused the movie. I turned to Suga and held his hands carefully, “Hey, don’t worry, it’s okay. It’s not real. Look at me.” I tried to remove his hands from his face, and fortunately, he did not seem to be against it. I saw his eyes red from tears, and I immediately pulled him into a hug. He lifted his arms and I felt him hugging back. He pressed his face onto my shoulder and I heard a muffled ‘I’m sorry’. I rubbed circles on his back, and said, “It’s okay. You’re okay.” </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back slowly and began wiping his tears, and then suddenly he was laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“Haha I’m so sorry you had to witness that,” he said sniffling and laughing alternately. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, here’s what I don’t get,” I said, and he replied with a questioning hum. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you suggest we watch a horror film if you knew you couldn’t handle it?” I asked genuinely confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it's because I never realized that nuns are scary as fuck,” he said flatly, and that made me laugh so hard. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Oh gosh, I fell in love with crazy.’  </em>I thought. </p><p> </p><p>Suga stood and stuck out his tongue, “Whatever, I saw you flinching during the jump scares, too.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t,” I replied as I wiped a happy tear. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, I’m getting dinner ready. You can play some other shows,” he told me. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll help,” I proposed. </p><p> </p><p>“No. Sit. Stay,” he said as if I were a dog. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and reached for the remote again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[timeskip] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Daichi! Get your ass here, dinner’s ready!” Suga called to me. </p><p> </p><p>I turned the TV off and stood from the couch. I walked to the kitchen bringing our trash earlier to throw it out. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you sounded a lot like my mom,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s how great people sound like,” he rebutted. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes as I smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Where do these go, oh great Sugawara Koushi?” I teased as I lifted the paper bag containing the trash. </p><p> </p><p>“Drop ‘em there, average human being,” he said as he pointed to the black garbage can I did not notice earlier. </p><p> </p><p>I sat across him, and saw that he prepared ramen, tempura, karaage, and miso soup. I felt my stomach growl. </p><p> </p><p>He clasped his hands happily and announced, “<em> Itadakimasu!” </em>  </p><p> </p><p>I did the same but with less enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>I was about to start eating when he asked, “What was that?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked back, my chopsticks stopping in mid-air. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of prayer was that? You aren’t looking forward to taste my cooking huh?” he said accusingly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Itadakimasu </em> <em> !”  </em>I shouted with more energy, and he seemed to be satisfied with that. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed and so did I. There was a pleasant atmosphere between us, and I really felt at ease. The nervousness I felt before whenever I was around him was replaced with comfortable warmth. We talked about the most random things, and I could listen to him talk for the rest of my life. When we finished eating, he stood to get more water from the fridge. Suddenly the doorbell rang. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘A visitor?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you expecting anyone tonight? Should I leave?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I wasn’t expecting anyone. Hmm, I wonder who it is,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>Still holding the pitcher of water, he opened the door. Behind it was a guy, around our age wearing plain clothes. His hair was purple? And he has piercings. Lots of piercings. </p><p> </p><p>“Koushi,” he said. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Koushi?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Who’s this guy and why does he call him Koushi?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>Suga took a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Koushi, please, I just wanna talk,” the guy told Suga. </p><p> </p><p>Suga just stared at him. The guy took a step forward and tried to grab Suga’s arm, but Suga took more steps backward. </p><p> </p><p>“We have nothing to talk about. Please leave,” Suga said, voice cracking. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘What’s happening?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Koushi, ple-” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that! You have no right! Go away! Don’t show your face to me ever again!” Suga yelled at him. I have never seen him so angry. He was crying at the same time. The guy decided to move closer to Suga, so Suga splashed the contents of the pitcher to him. </p><p> </p><p>“What the!” the guy raised his arm as if to hit Suga. Instinctively, I jumped between them and the guy fell backwards. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who you are, but it’s clear to me Suga doesn’t want you near him. Leave or things will get messy,” I told him calmly. </p><p> </p><p>He glared at me, but he stood and left but not without slamming the door shut. </p><p> </p><p>I heard a thump and saw Suga on the floor with a blank stare on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Suga!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello minna-san! I apologize for the late release of this chapter. I had some, erm, errands.</p><p>What do you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comments. :)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. What The Hell Happened? Please Be Okay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I called out to him as I saw him collapse and lose consciousness. I immediately dropped to his side and cradled his unconscious body, supporting his back with my thigh and head with one of my arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga! Suga!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘What’s happening? What’s happening? Please be okay. Please...’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With my free arm, I reached out for my phone on the table and immediately dialed 119 <em> ( </em> <em> A/N:  </em> <em> emergency number in Japan; equivalent to 911) </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ambulance arrived within ten minutes. Two of the medical staff brought in the stretcher and carefully transferred Suga to it. They picked the device up and quickly transported Suga into the ambulance. I was about to enter the vehicle when a third medical personnel stood in front of me with a hand raised signaling me to halt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Sir, what is your relationship with the patient?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m a friend,” I replied nervously as I looked past her and to where Suga is, the light coming from the ambulance hitting my face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there a family member who could come with us to the hospital?” she inquired making me look to her again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he lives alone. Please let me go with you,” my voice cracked as I pleaded. The medical staff studied me for a few seconds, and then she finally nodded and stepped aside to let me pass. I climbed up into the vehicle and sat holding Suga’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay.’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The medical staff started talking to me again, “Can you tell me what happened, Sir?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-uh, I’m not really sure. We were having dinner when someone came to his house, but I didn’t know the guy, and they got into a sort of argument, and then he collapsed,” I tried to explain as much as I could. She nodded and wrote something on her notebook. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you be able to fill out some forms when we arrive at the hospital?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Shit.' </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’ll have to call somebody else for that,” I admitted and she nodded in understanding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I fished out my phone from my pocket and dialed Iwaizumi’s number. After two rings, he picked up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Hey Daichi, what’s up?”  </em>he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwa, do you happen to have Oikawa’s number? Or any of Suga’s friends?” I asked quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Oh,  </em> <em> uhh </em> <em> , yeah.  </em> <em> Actually </em> <em>  Oikawa’s with me right now,” </em> he told me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you please put him on the line? It’s about Suga,” I informed him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “WHAT HAPPENED?!”  </em>the person, I assumed is Oikawa, yelled from the other end. I informed him of the details and they told me they will meet me at the hospital, but Oikawa must get some things from Suga’s house first like his wallet and phone which I forgot. I scolded myself for that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ambulance arrived at the hospital shortly after our conversation, and Suga was rushed to the emergency room. The nurse at the reception gave me some forms to fill out. Seeing I really could not fill them out on my own, I decided to hold on to it until Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried my best to sit and stay calm, but my nerves just would not listen. I paced back and forth outside the emergency room, until I heard someone call my name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DaichI!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lifted my head to see who it was. It was Oikawa, and following behind was Iwaizumi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he still in there?” he asked as he tilted his head to point to the emergency room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded slightly in response. “They asked to fill out these forms, but I don’t know what to write. I’m sorry,” I said as I handed them to one of Suga’s best friends. He took them and immediately started working on it. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked, voice full of concern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I don’t know. I’m not sure. I just want him to be okay,” I admitted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded and said, “He’ll be okay,” in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I really hope so,” I said quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa finished the forms quickly and then stood to bring them back to the nurse at the reception. He came back and stood near the door with us. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has this happened before?” I asked him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh, a few times before, yeah,” he said slowly and I can hear the hesitation in his voice. But that just made me want to know more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What usually triggers it? And who was that guy?” I asked further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I think Koushi should be the one to tell you that. I’m sorry,” he replied looking down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed and told him, “I understand. I’m sorry for coming at you like that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should all calm down and sit,” Iwaizumi urged. Oikawa and I nodded and we sat on the chairs at the waiting area. Few more minutes passed when I heard someone yell, “Oikawa!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked to the direction of the voice and saw the rest of Suga’s friends walking towards us, urgency visible in their every step. Following behind were Kuroo and Bokuto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” Yaku asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it down. All of you sit and I shall explain,” Oikawa told them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto and Kuroo approached Iwaizumi and me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Daichi. You okay?” it was Bokuto who immediately asked, though I knew Kuroo would want to know as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a bit shaken,” I replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you tell us what happened?” Kuroo asked. I proceeded to tell them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess it’s lucky you were there, huh. I mean, what would’ve happened if the guy came and Suga was alone at his house,” Kuroo said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t even want to think about it,” I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few minutes passed when the doctor finally came out of the room. All of us stood in front of him even before he said Suga’s name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay...just to be clear, this is for Mr. Sugawara Koushi,” he said, and we responded with hums and nods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone who’s a family member?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His family lives in the province, so his family here is basically us,” Oikawa responded without batting an eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor smiled kindly and nodded in response. He began to speak, “All right, I understand. Mr. Sugawara collapsed due to severe stress. His blood pressure spiked and he had some difficulty breathing. I understood from the nurse’s notes that he had been into some sort of argument with someone?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. He collapsed right after,” I replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. What’s good is that he is stable now. No further tests needed, but we must let him rest here until tomorrow,” the doctor informed us and we all released a breath we did not know we were holding in. We thanked him and returned to the waiting area. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[timeskip] </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up not realizing I fell asleep as we waited for Suga to wake up. I looked around and saw most of his friends taking a nap too, leaning onto each other, except for Kenma and Akaashi who were leaning on Kuroo and Bokuto, respectively. The only other person who was awake is Iwaizumi, who was seated beside me. He was scrolling through his phone. I stood and stretched out for a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, wanna go get some drinks?” I asked him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” he replied, and then he stood as he shoot his phone into his pocket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We walked over to the vending machine and got drinks for everyone. When we got back to the waiting area, everyone was awake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We bought some drinks,” I informed them, and then Iwaizumi and I handed them out. We all drank in silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, a nurse stood in front of the waiting area and said out loud, “For patient, Sugawara Koushi?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing his name, we all stood from our seats. She took a step back in surprise and said, “Oh, uhm, well, the patient is awake now. Would you like to go see him? To be honest, we usually don’t allow more than four people to enter at a time, but there’s not a lot of patients there right now, so I guess I could let you all in at once. Just be discreet about it, okay?” she finished with a smile and a wink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes please,” we all said in response followed with random ‘thanks’ here and there. With that, she smiled and opened the door for us, but not before giving us some further reminders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga!” Oikawa sprinted towards Suga’s bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Shittykawa! The nurse specifically told us to not overwhelm Suga by being loud!” Iwaizumi whisper-shouted as he walked behind Oikawa, with the rest of us trailing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga laughed, “It’s okay, Iwaizumi. Thank you for you concern,” and then he continued, “so, what the fuck are you guys doing here?” he asked everyone with a mischievous smile, “except you, Daichi, I know you’re the one who brought me here,” he continued as he winked at me. That earned disgusted sounds from his friends, but I have to admit it had the opposite effect on me, so I smiled slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all stood around the bed, so Suga asked again, “Seriously, what are you all doing here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your fault, bitch,” Yaku said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga gasped, “I am offended! Nurse! Please kick this small guy out! He’s putting so much stress on me!” he called out to the nurses. Luckily, no one heard him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Yaku protested and we all laughed at the interaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘ </em> <em> Oh </em> <em>  thank goodness </em> <em> , </em> <em>  Suga is back to hi </em> <em> s </em> <em>  usual self.’  </em>I thought gratefully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, please tell me I’m getting out of here now,” he told us. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The doctor said you should stay until tomorrow,” I spoke up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww damn,” he pouted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> 'CUTE AS FUCK. Help </em> <em> .’  </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversations continued until Semi said, “Hey everyone, Yaku and I will be going home now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hugged Suga and whispered something to his ears. Suga laughed nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others followed suit in between minutes until the only ones left were Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and I. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwaizumi, Oikawa, it’s all right. You can go and rest now,” I told them, but I could see Oikawa’s hesitation on his face. But, then again, the yawn that cut it off was very telling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Tooru. You two can go home. I promise I’m okay. I’ll call you tomorrow once I’m back home. Don’t worry, I won’t make Daichi suffer so much,” Suga giggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa sighed and stood, “Call me okay? And I don’t care about Daichi. Make him suffer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” I protested and he stuck his tongue out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi stood as well and they said goodbye to us. In a matter of seconds, they disappeared through the door. I turned back to Suga and saw him looking at his hands as he fidgeted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...uhm...I guess it’s us again, huh?” he said without looking at me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh, yep,” I replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I owe you again,” he looked at me and smiled sheepishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I guess you’ll just have to repay me over and over again huh?” I teased him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed and said, “Be prepared to be stuck with me for a while then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘ </em> <em> Ohoho </em> <em> , challenge accepted.’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no, what did I do to deserve this punishment” I tried to sound disappointed as I shook my head for dramatic effect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “Whatever,” and then asked me, “anyway, would you like to sleep here beside me? I think we’ll fit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uhm. I think I’ll be fine here on the chair, so you could rest comfortably,” I responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Oh gosh, Suga. Don’t do this to me,  </em> <em> please.’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly think you won’t be able to get any sleep there. Come on, it’s not like this will be the first time, riight?” he said with an innocent smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I contemplated for a bit as I willed my heartbeat to stabilize. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-if you insist,” I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga moved a little to give me some space and turned around to face the wall. I climbed onto the bed and turned to the opposite side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right. Good night, Daichi.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, Suga.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Good thing you </em> <em>  got some sleep  </em> <em> earlier, huh, Daichi?’ </em> </p>
<p><em> ‘You just couldn’t say no? You gay motherfucker.’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My thoughts wandered to the guy who caused all this, as I remained wide awake. On the other hand, I heard soft snores coming from Suga confirming he was already asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘My curiosity will have to wait, I guess.’ </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello, everyone! Here's another chapter for you. I hope you didn't mind the slight angst.</p>
<p>Are you also curious about the guy who showed up? Like Daichi?</p>
<p>If you're still reading until now, thank you so much for the support! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Everything Is Okay...Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI </p><p> </p><p>I woke up with something warm in front of me I totally forgot where I was. I peeled my eyes open and saw two hazel brown eyes looking straight at me. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Suga said and then giggled. </p><p> </p><p>He had both his arms resting one over the other in front of him, but our faces were so close I realized that my arm is over his waist hugging him. I pulled away suddenly that I fell out of the hospital bed with a loud thud. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow ow ow...” I said and Suga burst in laughter. I rubbed my elbows and slowly stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to touch you like that. I can’t even remember when I moved,” I apologized scratching the back of my neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, Daichi. It’s not like it’s the first time, and besides, I slept better because I wasn’t feeling cold,” he told me reassuringly and flashed his angelic smile at me. </p><p> </p><p>“O-okay, I’m really sorry,” I said quietly, still embarrassed. “Well then, I’ll go to the nurse’s station to ask if you could go home already,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they’re processing the release as we speak,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? How? Did you go by yourself? Why? You should’ve woken me up. You shouldn’t have pushed yourself too hard. You should be resting,” I rambled. </p><p> </p><p>Suga giggled at this, “Calm down. The nurse who let you in last night came to check on me, so I asked her to process the release already. I couldn’t stand even if I wanted to because a certain someone doesn’t want to let go,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? I slept through all that? I’m sorry again, really,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>He giggled again, “It’s all right. I know you were pretty tired caring for me. Thanks for being there, Daichi,” he said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to do it because I li-” </p><p> </p><p>I was cut off when we heard a knock on the door, and that made me realize what I was just about to do. I was going to confess to him...in these clothes, in this awkward situation, in a hospital’s emergency room. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Thank goodness. I was about to do something stupid.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Seriously, Daichi.  </em> <em> Can’t you confess in a more romantic place? </em> <em> ’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” I called out to the person on the other side, and the door opened. </p><p> </p><p>The nurse entered but stopped by the door, “Patient Sugawara Koushi?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Suga responded sitting up, while gripping the blanket in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything has been cleared. You can go now,” the nurse smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank goodness!” Suga exclaimed as he loosened his grip on the piece of cloth. The nurse bowed and left us once again. </p><p> </p><p>Suga got off from the bed and dusted himself a bit, and then he walked to approach me, “Let’s go?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s take you home,” I said as I gathered our belongings. Suga tried to take some from me, but I told him I can handle it. Luckily, he gave up eventually. </p><p> </p><p>“You really didn’t have to take me home, you know. I could just take a taxi,” he told me as he stood by the frame of the door to his house, “but thanks a lot, really.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to,” I replied and we smiled at each other, “are you really sure you can handle it on your own now?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got it. Besides, I’ve already taken much of your time. Aiko-san must be worried,” he said shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“I already explained to her yesterday what happened. In fact, she was more worried about you than about me so don’t let it bother you anymore,” I tried to reassure him. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and smiled. “All right then. You should go home now and rest, too. Please thank Aiko-san for me.” he told me. </p><p> </p><p>“For what?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>“For letting her son take care of the sitter,” he giggled and that made me smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you better pay the son back ten times over,” I teased and there was a short moment of comfortable silence with us just looking at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’ll see you later,” we waved at each other and he shut the door closed. </p><p> </p><p>I closed the gate to his house and started walking towards the train station. Suddenly, there was an uneasy feeling washing over me. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Who was that guy?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Why did I feel like Suga wasn’t being completely honest about being okay?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Should I check on him again later?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA </p><p> </p><p>I locked the door and then I felt my knees go weak. I slumped onto the floor and started crying. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Why did you need to come back?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘I was doing so well.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘It’s been three years, so why now?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>These were my thoughts, but for some reason, I wanted him to take me into his arms again when I saw him. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Why? Why? Why...’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Stupid Koushi.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>[timeskip] </p><p> </p><p>I only realized I fell asleep on the cold hard floor when I was woken up by my phone ringing non-stop. I looked at the time first, <em> ‘1:30pm’ </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” I answered the call. </p><p> </p><p><em> “KOUSHI!!!</em> <em>YOU TOLD ME YOU’D CALL ME </em><em>THE </em><em>MOMENT YO</em><em>U GOT HOME!”  </em>it was none other than Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, don’t shout, Tooru. Sorry, I was tired so I fell asleep,” I groaned a little as I forced myself to stand up. </p><p> </p><p><em> “What’s this, </em><em>have you been </em><em>crying?”  </em>he asked, concern lacing his voice. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Ugh, you know me too well, huh?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“No, what made you think that?” I denied. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Don’t you dare lie to me</em><em>. You</em><em>r voice sounds as if your </em><em>nose is stuffy </em> <em> ,”  </em>he accused. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just cold, I'm not lying,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> <em> Whatever. Op</em><em>en your door,”  </em>he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” I unlocked the door and standing on the other side of it were Oikawa, Akaashi, Kenma, Semi, Ennoshita, and Yaku. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” I asked surprised. Oikawa immediately entered and the rest followed behind. They took off their shoes and went directly to the living room, leaving me by the door mouth agape. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, excuse me?!” I tried to get their attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Take a shower, you’re a mess,” Yaku said bluntly without even looking at me as he was looking for the remote of the TV. Semi found it and handed it to the shorter one. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, what are you guys doing here?” I asked them again. </p><p> </p><p>“What else? We’re here to either hang out with you or give you intense scolding. We’ll let you choose,” Ennoshita said. </p><p> </p><p>“We can do both anyway,” Kenma said flatly. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa approached me and grabbed me by the wrist, “Hey!” I protested but he did not let go, and instead, he dragged me upstairs. He let go of my wrist and pushed me down to sit on the bed with much force. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” I shouted, rubbing my wrists. I looked up to glare at him, but I was shocked by what I saw. </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru? Why are you crying? What’s wrong?” I stood up to hug him. He held onto my shirt and started bawling. I rubbed circles onto his back to comfort him. I pulled him down to sit on the bed without letting go. After a few minutes, he stopped crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to talk now?” I asked pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>“I was so worried, Koushi...” he said softly in between sniffles. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about. Look at me,” I raised his chin so he would look at me, “I’m okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“When Daichi told me you collapsed, I got so worried, but when I heard him talk about that bastard, I got worried and angry, you know. And, by the way, we all know you were crying before we got here. You could never hide your ugly face from us,” he said and I punched him lightly on the arm. He stuck his tongue out. </p><p> </p><p>“I also wasn’t expecting him to come back, you know?” I admitted. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Sorry Tooru, I can’t tell you I missed him </em> <em>  even just a little bit </em> <em> .’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, nobody expected him to even be alive after the stunt he pulled,” he said bluntly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I won’t argue with that,” I replied calmly. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed, “Okay, for real now, you gotta go shower. We’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” I smiled. </p><p> </p><p>He walked out of the room, and I proceeded to do as I was told. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Koushi, you’re strong. You </em> <em>  have your friends and family. You </em> <em>  don’t need him.’  </em>I told myself as I showered. </p><p> </p><p>[small timeskip] </p><p> </p><p>I walked downstairs as I dried my hair with a towel using one hand, while I held my phone in the other. Suddenly, it rang so I looked at the caller ID. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Daichi?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>Since they were all busy in the living room, I walked to the kitchen and turned my back on them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” I said almost whispering. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, hey, Suga. Sorry, were you sleeping?” </em> he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, not at all. I just got out of the shower,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I see. I just called to see if you’re doing all right. Did you eat already? I can come over and bring some food if you haven’t yet,” </em> he offered. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t eaten yet, but the idiots all came over today and they wouldn’t come here empty-handed,” I let him know. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh</em><em>...is</em><em> that so? Well then, sorry for taking much of your time,” </em> he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Thanks a lot for checking on me. I promise to return your kindness,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’ll look forward to it. Well then, have fun hanging out with them. </em><em>Take care</em><em>,” </em> he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, take care too,” I said and we both hung up. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘He’ll look forward to it, huh?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>I smiled and turned around only to see Oikawa and the rest on the other side of the kitchen counter, staring at me with teasing faces, well, except for Kenma since his eyes were glued to his game. I blinked twice and raised an eyebrow questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>“Daichi-san huh? I see it,” Akaashi said. </p><p> </p><p>“See what?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Him topping you,” Kenma said plainly without looking up from his game. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! You guys are so dirty-minded! It’s nothing like that. He just turned out to be a nice person, so I still feel bad for misjudging him when we first met,” I said defensively. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see...,” Ennoshita said, and they all went back to the living room. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Yeah, he’s just a really nice person,’  </em>I thought as I followed them there. </p><p> </p><p>They started asking me about Daichi, and the times we have been together in the past few weeks. Of course, I only told them about 70% of it. I also took the chance to ask about their love lives. Well, I already knew Kuroo and Kenma were together with Kuroo turning out to be a simp, but Akaashi said Bokuto has not asked him out yet, although they do spend time almost every day so maybe Bokuto was just taking it slow. Oikawa blushed a lot when he talked about Iwaizumi and that was the first time I saw him look so happy talking about someone who is not even his boyfriend yet. Yaku kept talking about how he is annoyed by a <em>kouhai  </em>(lowerclassmen) in their department. He said the kouhai is almost twice his height, but acts very much like a child always pestering him. Even though he told us he was annoyed, he seemed happier than usual. Ennoshita said Tanaka confessed to him and they have been going out since the party. Semi, on the other hand, has been going out on blind dates but has not met anyone who got his interest. The rest of the day were filled with teasing, laughing, and the familiar comfortable warmth. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Yeah I don’t need him anymore.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI </p><p> </p><p>“Have fun hanging out with them. Take care,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah, take care too,” </em> he replied and we both hung up. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, turned around, and started walking back to the direction of our home holding the paper bag of spicy mapo tofu I cooked myself. I really wanted to surprise Suga, but it cannot be helped if he was spending time with his friends. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I </em><em>just </em><em>hope my stomach won’t get upset from eating all this.’ </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! Here's a light chapter for you. I hope you liked it.</p><p>Oikawa's bond with Suga is just so fun to write. Poor Daichi, pray for his stomach because he made the mapo tofu extra spicy to suit Suga's taste. XD</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Silence Is Killing Me So I Daydream A Lot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI </p><p> </p><p>It has been five days since I last saw or talked to Suga, and I could not even bring myself to call or text him first. </p><p> </p><p>“DAICHI!” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” I did not realize I was staring blankly into space, and I was just snapped out of it by Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>“Were you even listening? I was telling you about this girl in my class who was so annoying,” he told me. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, she’s so annoying,” I replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s annoying?” Bokuto asked as he approached the lunch table we reserved. Iwaizumi and Ushijima followed behind. </p><p> </p><p>“The girl in Kuroo’s class,” I responded. The three newcomers sat next to each other on the bench across Kuroo and me. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Bokuto asked further as he placed his tray in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ask Daichi,” Kuroo said taking a sip out of his bottle. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Shit. I totally wasn’t paying attention.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Why me? I wasn’t the one who’s annoyed,” I tried to get off the hook. </p><p> </p><p>“You're asking why? Because that’s not what I was talking to you about earlier. Clearly, you weren’t paying attention,” Kuroo said as he rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhm, you’re right. I’m sorry,” I said sincerely. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been acting strange for the past week, Daichi. Did something happen?” he asked with a slight concern in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell us, Daichi,” Bokuto followed through. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to tell,” I told him as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this about Suga-san?” Ushijima asked. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘That bastard. He doesn’t open his mouth a lot but when he does, he is always on point.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Silence means yes, I guess,” Kuroo said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, nothing happened. And I guess that’s the thing. Nothing happened for the past week and it’s so frustrating. We haven’t talked since the day after I took him home from the hospital,” I admitted as I ran a hand across my face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that’s why you’re like this,” he figured. </p><p> </p><p>“You got it bad huh?” Iwaizumi commented. </p><p> </p><p>“You have no right to talk,” I replied. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t deny it. You’ve got your hands full with Oikawa,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Who says I’m denying anything?” he said with a chuckle so I rolled my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohoho, so you’re dating him already?” Kuroo asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, it’s a bit complicated. We do things together a lot and we talk literally every day, but no one has said anything about dating yet. I’m waiting for him to admit he likes me first and ask me out,” Iwaizumi explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow our Hajime has feelings,” Bokuto teased. </p><p> </p><p>“He is human, so it’s only natural for him to have feelings,” Ushijima interjected with a dead serious tone. Bokuto and Kuroo narrowed their eyes and mouthed <em>‘</em><em>Ri</em><em>iiiight</em><em>.’ </em>in unison while nodding slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s better than Bokuto,” Kuroo moved on. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, what’s the most you’ve done with Akaashi?” Kuroo asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm. Uhm. Our hands brushed once when we were walking at the mall?” Bokuto replied nervously. Kuroo turned to us with wide eyes as if saying <em>'See?’ </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just ask him out? He seems to like you enough to put up with your childishness,” Iwaizumi said flatly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m childlike. CHILDLIKE,” Bokuto defended himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, just ask him out,” Iwaizumi told him. </p><p> </p><p>“But what if he said no?” Bokuto asked with a worrying tone. </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t,” all of us except Ushijima said in chorus. </p><p> </p><p>“All right, all right. I’ll do it after Daichi confesses to Suga,” Bokuto challenged. </p><p> </p><p>“Why am I being dragged into this?” I complained. </p><p> </p><p>“In that case, you will never be able to confess,” Ushijima said plainly. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘THAT BASTARD. I swear I’ll get back at him someday.’  </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Don't depend on me, because I don’t think I'll be able to confess soon,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Bokuto asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I need more time to make sure Suga likes me back, so that when I confess, he’ll have no second thoughts about saying yes. And I would really like for him to say yes,” I said, “plus there’s this thing about the guy who came to his house last week. Once Suga is comfortable sharing that with me, then I guess I'll know he trusts me enough,” I finished. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Kuroo and Bokuto hummed in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right. You guys haven’t talked about it? Oikawa is usually talkative but his mouth is shut when it comes to that guy. He was clearly bothered by the incident, and he seemed to despise the guy so much,” Iwaizumi said. </p><p> </p><p>“Despise is a strong word,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” he agreed. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Oikawa </em><em>despised </em><em>the </em><em>guy? Did he do something to Suga?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I guess Suga wouldn’t be that stressed out if he was just some random guy,” I said. </p><p> </p><p>“Is Suga okay now?” Bokuto asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess? I didn’t want to bother him in the past few days because I figured he was also busy with university,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you haven’t called or texted him for at least three days?” Kuroo asked voice higher than necessary. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhmmm...” I trailed off. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re wasting time, Daichi. You should make him feel you think about him every day,” Kuroo scolded me. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess he’s not a simp like you,” Ushijima said. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, how did you know that word?” Bokuto asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Tendou taught me. He said I should learn more Internet words to be cool,” Ushijima replied with a straight face. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re that close now?” Kuroo inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“We just kept in touch even after the party at The Tipsy Crows,” he answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. See Daichi? Even Ushijima gets it. It’s important to keep in touch,” Kuroo turned to me again. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed, “What should I do?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s weekend tomorrow. Ask him to hang out, and then text or call him every day after that. Make him feel you think about him constantly. Anyway, you’re more experienced than me when it comes to flirting, so it sounds so weird that I’m the one giving you advice,” Kuroo said. </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, “This is different. I really like him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then, just be yourself. Don’t try to impress so much to the point you’re becoming someone so ideal,” Iwaizumi said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and just let us know if you need anything, okay Daichi?” Bokuto said genuinely. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I have to go to my next class now,” I said as I stood up. </p><p> </p><p>I picked up the tray and walked over to the designated area for trash and used trays. After segregating the trash, I started to walk to the direction of my next classroom. I was halfway there when my phone pinged. I stopped on my tracks and my eyes widened at the name that appeared on the screen, <em>‘Suga K.’ </em>. </p><p> </p><p>[earlier] </p><p> </p><p>SUGA </p><p> </p><p>My last class ended earlier than scheduled, so I went to the library to do my assignments, which should have been done by now, if I were not checking my phone every ten minutes. I have been in the library for almost two hours, but I am not even halfway done. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘He's probably just busy, right?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘He goes to college too </em> <em>  anyway </em> <em> .’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘But isn’t it weird that I haven’t heard from him since he last checked on me after I got released from the hospital?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Did something happen?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Is he okay?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Did I do  </em> <em> something </em> <em>  wrong?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Maybe I should just text him. Or not.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>These thoughts filled my head, so I buried my face in my notebook and groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh...” the librarian scolded me as she passed by the table I was occupying. </p><p> </p><p>I lifted my head and apologized. </p><p> </p><p>I sighed and checked my phone again. I took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Okay, Koushi. Relax. Just text him.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘What should I say?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Should I ask him to hang out with me this weekend?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘What should be my excuse?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I could tell him it’s to pay him back for his concern and kindness?” I convinced myself. Then I remembered the movie passes Oikawa gave me before. They were excess from the movie passes given to him by his uncle who worked in production. </p><p> </p><p>“That should work.” </p><p> </p><p>I slapped my cheeks with both hands, and then I lifted my phone in front of me to begin composing my message. After spending a considerable amount of time typing a lot and then deleting them afterwards, the best I could come up with was, "Hey Daichi. You still alive?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI </p><p> </p><p>I gulped as I unlocked my phone. My thumb shook as I tap on the message. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Hey Daichi. Y</em><em>ou </em><em>still alive?"  </em>it read. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Oh no. What should I say?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Make him feel you think about him constantly. Just be yourself.’  </em>Kuroo’s and Iwaizumi’s advice echoed through my head. </p><p> </p><p>“All right. All right. Daichi, you got this,” I said out loud to convince myself. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hello Suga. What’s up? </em> <em>  Feeling better now? "</em>I asked.</p><p> </p><p>I stared at the screen nervously for about a minute, so when I received no response, I slid my phone back to my pocket. I started walking towards my next class, and I was already by the door when my phone rang. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Suga K.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>I contemplated hard whether to answer it or not because I checked the time and class was about to start. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” I answered because I’m too weak. </p><p> </p><p><em> “</em><em>Oh </em><em>hello Daichi. Is this not a good time? Why are you whispering?”  </em>Suga asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it’s fine,” I cleared my throat and tried to use a normal tone. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh okay,”  </em>he seemed satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>“So, uhm, you called because...?” I trailed off. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh right!  </em> <em> Sorry. U</em><em>hm, I just wanted to ask if </em><em>you’re free tomorrow to watch a movie? See, I have two movie passes and they'</em><em>re </em><em>about to expire </em><em>this </em><em>Sunday. </em><em>I thought it</em> <em>could be </em><em>one of </em><em>the </em><em>ways to pay you back, you know, for  </em> <em> your k</em><em>indness,”  </em>he said without missing a beat. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, are you sure? Wouldn’t you want to spend it with your friends?” I asked but deep inside I wanted to say yes right away. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Well, we are friends, aren’t we? </em> <em>  Besides, I only have two </em><em>passes</em><em>, and the ones I couldn’t invite will probably make me feel guilty for a month at least</em><em>,”  </em>he said. </p><p> </p><p><em>'I would like to be more </em> <em>than friends</em>,<em> please.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>I must have taken too long to respond because he started saying, <em>“But if you’re busy, it’s totally fine!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no! I’m very much free tomorrow. Thank you so much for inviting me,” I told him immediately. </p><p> </p><p><em> “</em><em>No need to thank me. </em><em>I should really be the one thanking you. </em><em>Anyway, I</em><em>’ll text you the details,”  </em>he replied. </p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, and all right, I’ll wait for the details,” I agreed. </p><p> </p><p><em> “See you!”  </em>he said. </p><p> </p><p>“See you,” I replied and he hung up. </p><p> </p><p>I opened the door to the room, and luckily, the professor was not there yet. I took a seat, and immediately unlocked my phone to dial a number. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes, your highness?”  </em>Kuroo picked up. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go with you guys to the movies tomorrow,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Huh? Why not? We’ve planned this two weeks ago. Did something happen? Is it an emergency?” </em> he asked one question after the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. I’m just taking your advice. Suga called and he asked me to hang out tomorrow, and I already agreed,” I explained. </p><p> </p><p><em> “He beat you to it </em><em>huh? </em><em>But, anyway, I thought it’s bros before hoes?” </em> Kuroo complained. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t apply because he’s not a hoe,” I told him. </p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment before saying, <em>“I guess you have a point there. All right, I’ll tell the others. Have fun,”  </em>he said elongating the word fun with a teasing tone before he finally hung up. </p><p> </p><p>I put my phone in silent mode and placed it on my desk. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I get to see Suga again.’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Hanging out with just the two of us...can I stay strong enough?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘Should I ask about the guy? Or should I just wait for him to tell me?’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘What if he never tells me? Does that mean he’ll never trust me that much? </em> <em> ’ </em> </p><p><em> ‘So should I just ask?’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>These thoughts filled my head and I started playing possible scenarios for tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter is a bit late. I got distracted by...Genshin Impact. N E WAY...</p><p>Well we all know Daichi is always thinking about Suga, but what is this? Is Daichi also occupying Suga's head more and more recently?</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Is It A Date? It's Not A Date, Right? Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let myself fall on the bed and sighed deeply. I know I should sleep soon, but I seriously do not know why I could not. Then something clicked... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait...wait wait wait. Is this actually the first time it will be just the two of us, voluntarily going outside, and not involving me passed out and him cuddling me when I woke up?” I thought out loud as my eyes widened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Is this a date?’ </em> </p>
<p><em> ‘Will he think it’s a date?’ </em> </p>
<p><em> ‘Do I think it’s a date?’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was probably the reason I spent a good two hours trying to decide what to wear. Actually, I have not decided yet but at least I was able to limit it to two options. I will have to decide tomorrow if I should wear my favorite powder blue long-sleeved sweater with subtle snowflake designs, or the dark green plain button-up shirt I bought with Asahi a few weeks back. Of course, the rest of the attire like pants and shoes should match whichever I decide to wear, so I also had to bring out two options for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> 'Do I think it’s a date?’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, definitely not. It’s just two friends hanging out...” I convinced myself, “we’re friends, right?” then doubted myself immediately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to lay on my belly, and groaned into my pillow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suga, what’s wrong with you? What are you, a teenager?” I talked to myself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I reached out to my bedside table for my phone. I unlocked it and started scrolling on social media until I fell asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up with a smile on my face for the first time again. I could not help but feel excited, but also nervous, but mostly excited to see Suga again later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hopped out of bed and out of my room, taking two steps at a time on the stairs so I could get to the kitchen as soon as possible for a quick breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, someone’s in a good mood,” my mom commented as I took a bite out of my bacon sandwich. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked up to her, mouth full, pretending to be confused, “Huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t even try to deny it. I’m your mother, I know you too well...unfortunately,” she said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’m not denying anything because I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I told her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever. Tell Suga I miss him, so he should come over more often,” she said and I almost choked on my coffee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you-” I managed to say in between coughs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please Dai, I’ve seen the way you looked at him. You even took your siblings to the zoo, so you could have an excuse to spend time with him. Not to mention, you stayed with him at the hospital. You’ve never done those things for anyone before,” she explained bluntly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I paused for a moment. “Is there something wrong with me, Mom?” I blurted out with pleading eyes and she looked at me for a few seconds before sputtering into laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You act so cool around your friends, I sometimes forget just how much of a dork you are,” she mocked. I just rolled my eyes at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong with you, honey. You’re just in love,” she said as she smiled genuinely this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘In love? No </em> <em> . I </em> <em> t </em> <em> ’ </em> <em> s just a little crush, right?’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, you didn’t even denied it just now huh. Aww, my baby is all grown up,” my mom said teasingly but I could feel the happiness in her voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-are you fine with it?” I asked stuttering a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Dai. You should know me by now. How many of your exes did I actually like before? This is a first for me, as well. There’s just something about Suga, right?” she responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this actually going to be your first date with him?” she asked seriously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DATE?!” I exclaimed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? It’s not a date then?” she asked confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no, we’re just hanging out. No one mentioned anything about a date. He just happened to have two movie passes that can only be used until tomorrow,” I explained to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you haven’t asked him out yet?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet. I wanted to make sure he’ll say yes,” I replied honestly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, I didn’t know I raised a pussy. I take back what I said about my baby being all grown up,” she mocked, and I just wanted to go back up to my room and curl up into a ball. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that. I felt he’s a bit cautious with regard to relationships. I just don’t want to scare him away,” I explained, trying to defend myself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, if you say so. I guess you know him better than I do,” she conceded, “just be yourself, honey.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Now if you’ll excuse me,” I stood and went to my room as soon I was done cleaning up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I went into the shower, head filled about a single word my mom said earlier, <em> ‘date’ </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘It’s not a date, right?’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nonetheless, I put in a lot of thought on what to wear. I put on a light blue button-up shirt, paired with dark gray pants and my black suede oxford shoes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom! I’m leaving now!” I called out before I finally walk out of the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! Bye! Have fun! Use protection!” she shouted back. I shook my head at the last part of what she said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Geez...’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took the car and went directly to the mall since we agreed to meet there instead. I was on my way to the cinema area when I noticed something from one of the shops, so I approached to check on it. I still have an hour anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Spicy chocolates?’ </em> </p>
<p><em> ‘I wonder if Suga will like it, since he seemed to like spicy food.’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I bought a box and continued walking to my destination. When I got there, I immediately scanned the surroundings to look for Suga. Since I did not see him yet. I decided to wait on the bench near the ticketing booth. I scrolled a bit on my phone then I received a message notification. It was a photo of Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s faces occupying more than half of the camera, with Iwaizumi and Ushijima at the background, all of them with a smug look on their faces. The caption says, <em> “Good luck! </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘These idiots.’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daichi!” I heard someone call my name so I locked my phone and kept it. I looked up to see Suga walking towards me. I stood up to greet him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Suga,” I said with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey, we’re matching!” he said and I realized he was wearing a light blue top as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah we are, aren’t we?” I giggled. “Hey, I saw this on my way here and I remembered you,” I told him as I handed the box of chocolates to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this?” he asked as he took it with a smile. He opened it and said, “Spicy chocolates? Did Kenma or Akaashi tell you about this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? No. Why?” I asked sincerely confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love these so much. Oh my gosh, Daichi. Do you mind if I eat one now?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s yours, so you can eat it whenever you want,” I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, he took a piece and put it in his mouth quickly. He closed his eyes as if savoring it with a hum of satisfaction, and then he finished the remaining chocolate on his fingers, “thanks, Daichi.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” I replied. I was not expecting that reaction because it was just chocolate, but that definitely made me feel warm inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We started walking to the ticket booth. He presented the movie passes to the lady, and I let him choose the movie. He suggested we watch something funny, and there were two comedy shows which are on the list right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which one do you think will make us happier, Daichi?” he turned to me to ask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘You and me being together,  </em> <em> definitely </em> <em> .’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This guy’s really known for being super funny,” I replied, pointing to the movie titled <em> ‘Irresistible’ </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree,” he said and turned back to the cashier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cashier smiled as she gave us the tickets for the show we decided on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Popcorn?” Suga asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll buy, what flavor would you like?” I returned the question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I can’t decide yet so let’s check it out together,” he replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right,” I agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We headed to the snack bar and then Suga asked, “What else do you want aside from popcorn?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A hotdog sandwich I guess? And a bottle of water. What’s yours?” I responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not answer my question, and instead he ordered two of each of what I told him, and a large bucket of popcorn, half barbecue, half sour cream-flavored. I was about to hand cash to the cashier when Suga swatted my hand away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m paying for this,” he scolded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, at least let me pay for mine,” I argued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty please?” he looked at me with pleading eyes I lost my focus. He quickly handed his card over to the cashier and he proceeded with the transaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I groaned and said, “Fine. But next time I’m paying.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time?” he asked with a serious tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Shit! I slipped up!’ </em> </p>
<p><em> ‘What made you think there will be a next time?’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uhh,” I could not think of an excuse, but then he started laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh Daichi, you should have seen the look on your face,” he told me in between laughs and I felt silly for falling for that trick again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, I really thought you wouldn’t want to hang out with me again after this. I mean, I even bought you chocolates,” I said trying to sound hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll think about that. For now, we should go because the movie is about to start,” he said and started sprinting towards the entrance. I shook my head smiling, and then I ran after him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[timeskip] </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was epic,” Daichi said still laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad we made the right choice. I mean I didn’t even notice it was a 2-hour show,” I smiled at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Wow, I didn’t know he’s such a dork.’  </em>I thought and I felt happy at that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, and now I’m kind of hungry, so do you want to eat?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought you’d never ask. What would you like?” I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pizza?” he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you a mind-reader or something?” I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve actually read more than you could imagine,” he teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noooooo! Get out!” I complained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never!” he exclaimed and we laughed together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘This feels good. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.’ </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let’s go?” I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lead the way,” he replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wait! Let’s take a photo here in front of the poster. I’m gonna send it to Oikawa as proof,” I told him. He nodded and he stood closer to me so we could both fit in the frame, with the poster in the background. I pointed to it and Daichi did a thumbs up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right, we can go now,” I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, can you send me a copy too?” Daichi asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, of course! I’ll send it later at the restaurant,” I assured him with a smile and he smiled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We finally reached our destination, but there was a long queue of customers waiting to go in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no. This will take us at least an hour just waiting in line, but I couldn’t wait that long. What’s worse is I’ve already made up my mind about pizza,” I complained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay with eating this pizza at the park?” Daichi asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, yeah. But I think it will still take long even if we order it to-go,” I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait here a sec,” he said and started walking to the restaurant, and he disappeared into the crowd. After a few minutes, he came back still empty-handed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No luck, huh?” I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, they’ll just deliver it to the park so we could go there now and wait,” he replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow. How?” I asked eagerly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Connections,” he said with a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so the owner is your ex?” I asked and his eyes widened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Of course not!” he said defensively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So it was the waitress huh,” I said teasingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha really, it was nothing like that,” he replied smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. I’ll get to the bottom of that later, but for now, let’s go to the park and find the best picnic table,” I told him and he nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were lucky to find a spot with a nice view and a tree nearby for shade. The pizza arrived few minutes later. Daichi paid for it even when I insisted to cover it as well. We ate in comfortable silence, with a few comments and laughs about random things. I sent him a copy of the photo, and we took some more. Then all of a sudden, he turned serious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, uhm, Suga,” he said catching my attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to answer this if you’re not comfortable, all right? I’ll honestly understand,” he continued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it? You’re making me nervous here, Daichi,” I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, who was that guy?” he finally asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Ah. That guy.’ </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hey guys, it's Daichi and Suga's first date! Well, not officially, but still...right? It's a date, right? XD</p>
<p>As always, thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Expect The Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's warning</p><p>Hello everyone. This chapter has some sensitive content. Please proceed with caution. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>I threw caution to the wind and finally asked, “Uhm, who was that guy?”</p><p> </p><p>He froze as soon as he heard the question and I saw his eyes widen and his smile fade. He stared at me and did not say anything, and this has been the longest ten seconds of my life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Ah, now you’ve really done it, Daichi.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘If he doesn’t want to see you again after this, know that this is entirely your fault.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uhm...” he said as he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but I swear, you don’t need to answer if you’re not comfortable of sharing it. I’m so sorry I asked. Please forget it,” I said nervously and pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and turned to face me again. “No, it’s okay. You’re right. I do owe you an explanation, don’t I?” he said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t owe me anything, and I would totally understand if you can’t share anything with me. I won’t ask anymore,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an ex-boyfriend,” he looked me in the eye and said all of a sudden, struggling to muster a smile. Then I felt my chest tighten even if I already expected as much.</p><p> </p><p>I guess I stared at him too long, because he sighed looking away again and immediately said, “Was it surprising? Disappointing? Pitiful?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no. It’s not that. I just didn’t think you’d really tell me. That’s all,” I told him honestly.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to me and asked with a confused look on his face, “Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uhm...don’t be mad but I asked Oikawa about him when we were at the hospital, but he just told me he couldn’t say anything and you should be the one to tell me, so I figured it was a sensitive topic. I totally ignored his advice just now, didn’t I? I’m really sorry,” I bowed as I pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Did he just try to restrain a laughter?’ </em>I thought as I lifted my head.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s totally all right. I was already thinking of telling you, because I know you deserved an explanation after being dragged into the mess. I’m sorry I took so long you already had to ask,” he smiled genuinely this time.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t apologize, Suga. I’m just really glad you were able to tell me,” I assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I didn’t think it would be this easy,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...if you asked Oikawa and saw his reaction, you’d think something really bad happened right?” he asked, and I nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if Oikawa is so dramatic and overreacts most of the time, his reaction was not an exaggeration when it comes to this,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“What did that bastard do to you?” I blurted out as I slammed my hand on the table a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, chill, Daichi,” he said giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” I apologized immediately, but I was relieved to see him smiling even when talking about this.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you sure you want to know?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re really okay with sharing it with me,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so, here goes. Remember I told you I had a roommate before? Around three years ago?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he wasn’t just a roommate,” he began.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured,” I cut him off unconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you figured? So, you don’t need to listen to me anymore?” he asked, voice challenging.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please tell me. Please,” I pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t cut me off,” he commanded.</p><p> </p><p>I motioned to zip my mouth and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>I laughed and continued, “Okay, good. So as I was saying, he wasn’t just a roommate. His name is Sousuke, and we lived together for two years before he was finally kicked out of the house.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward listening intently.</p><p> </p><p>“We met through Oikawa, but they weren’t friends, just acquaintances. So when he started blaming himself after what happened, I had to assure him nothing was his fault. Nobody figured things would turn out like that,” I paused because he seemed to have something to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that explains why he was frantic at the hospital,” Daichi interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he cried when he visited me with the others,” I told him. “So anyway, we started living together five years ago. He seemed scary at first with his purple hair and piercings, but he seemed to be a good person when we first met. That was before we agreed to be roommates. Things were peaceful for the first three months, and then one night, he came home so drunk. He pounded on my bedroom door. I was shocked when he confessed to me that he liked me. He started kissing me, and well, you know, one thing led to another,” I paused again, because I saw Daichi’s fist tighten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Is he uncomfortable?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you okay?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. Go on,” he said with a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay. The following morning, he apologized about what happened but he told me he was serious about liking me. We started dating then. The succeeding months were great because he really took care of me and made me feel loved. Before I knew it, I already fell in love with him. My other friends were still hesitant though because Oikawa found out something bad about his past, but I assured them that he was nothing like the rumors say. But then after a year, things began to change. He gradually started coming home drunker than the night before,” I paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he ever hurt you physically?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, the first time he did it was because he thought I was sleeping with someone else whenever he wasn’t home. Of course, there’s no truth to that. I never cheated on him, but he didn’t listen. He was so angry that time he hit me. It was only one punch, but I had a bruise on my face for like a week. Oikawa found out about it and really wanted to call the police, but I was still in love with him back then, so I pleaded for him not to,” I admitted and I saw Daichi’s facial expression change from worried to infuriated, but he did not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>So I continued, “Apart from that time, there were few other times he hurt me, but he kept apologizing and I kept believing him.” I sighed, “He didn’t become better, though. In fact, he even started to become paranoid and manipulative. He wouldn’t let me go out to see my friends, heck he wouldn’t even let me go to the convenience store by myself. He would never let me out of his sight, and whenever he needed to go somewhere alone, he would just track and monitor my location.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is so wrong. You aren’t his property,” Daichi reacted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I realized that when he wouldn’t even let me see my family,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“So how did you manage to get away from him?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa and the others helped me by filing a restraining order against him. The cops took him and sent him to jail for past misdeeds. Apparently, the rumors Oikawa learned were true,” I replied. “If they hadn’t done that, I would have suffered longer,” I admitted. “After that, I went to therapy and eventually got better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know what to say. You always seemed so cheerful, I never would’ve realized that you went through all that,” Daichi told me as I saw him relax slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, life goes on, but to be honest, I was lucky you were there when he showed up at my doorstep,” I admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just glad I was able to protect you,” he said smiling.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘He was glad to protect me?’ </em>I thought and I felt warm inside.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thanks,” I smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think we should report him to the police for breaking the restraining order?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa already took care of that. Even if he seems pampered, he does know how to handle things like that,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, but just in case, can’t you ask one of them to stay with you for a few weeks? Just to be sure,” he suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m not going to lie, I’m still scared but I swear I'll manage,” I told him smiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Who am I trying to convince? Daichi or myself?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to call me, Suga,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” I said and for some reason, I felt safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, okay? If you ever need anything, just tell me,” I repeated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I will kill that bastard if he ever tries to hurt you again.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thanks, Daichi. Anyway, now that’s out of the way, want dessert?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for trusting me, and what dessert do you have in mind?” I returned the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I’m thinking...” he thought for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ice cream?” “Ice cream?” we said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I told you to get out of my head, Daichi?” he giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Never,” I teased and the light atmosphere came back.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I remembered what Bokuto said – that he would ask Akaashi out once I was able to ask Suga out. And that I told him I will ask Suga out only after he was able to tell me about the guy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Well, who would have thought it would be easy?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘So, should I ask him now?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I sighed and decided to put it off for another time.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s an ice cream truck near here, right?” Suga cut off my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I think so...” I tried scanning the surroundings and saw the truck near the mini playground.</p><p> </p><p>“There!” I exclaimed as I pointed to the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, let’s go?” he asked and I nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>We stood up and collected our trash, dumping it to the nearest garbage bin. Then, we made our way to our next stop.</p><p> </p><p>“What flavor will you get? Please let me pay for this,” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and said, “All right, all right. I’ll be getting the vanilla flavor in a cone. Thanks,” as he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” then I proceeded to place our orders. The staff quickly prepared our order and handed them to me.</p><p> </p><p>I returned and gave Suga’s cone to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, what did you get?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate,” I responded and he giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re pretty basic, aren’t we?” he said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I agreed.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and started paying attention to his dessert. He licked the sides first so it will not drip, and then his tongue made its way to the top. He began licking in different directions while occasionally putting it in his mouth, and him repeating those actions really distracted me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Daichi, stop. Just stop thinking about it.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘But why would he eat it like that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Isn’t that how you eat ice cream though?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yeah but-’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Daichi! Your ice cream’s gonna drip!” he yelled and my thoughts got cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah shit,” I immediately began eating it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Suga laughed and said, “What were you daydreaming about anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” I lied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Well, I couldn’t exactly tell him, right?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you say so. Anyway, let’s head home after this?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Can’t we just stay together forever?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, okay. I’ll take you home,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t nee-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you home, Suga,” I said with finality and he seemed really surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you won’t take no for an answer?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” I said and he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>We started our way to his house. As usual, I could not stop the butterflies in my stomach, but I learned not to fight it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>We were about fifty meters from the gate of his house when I noticed someone standing outside, back leaned on the wall. I could not recognize who it was at first but then Suga suddenly jumped behind me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘That bastard.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t worry, Suga. I’m here,” I told him and I reached out to hold his hand. He gripped it firmly and used his other hand to dial the police.</p><p> </p><p>He hung up and said, “they’ll be here in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. We can wait for them to take him before we-”</p><p> </p><p>“KOUSHI!” I was cut off so we turned and found Sousuke sprinting towards us. I instinctively hid Suga behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! Don’t take another step!” I warned him and that made him hesitate.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? I need to talk to Koushi. Koushi, please,” he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have anything to say to you,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that! Who the hell are you anyway?!” he started yelling, obviously getting irritated.</p><p> </p><p>I was about to respond when Suga came out from behind me and still holding my hand, he said, “He’s my boyfriend. Just leave, please.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Boyfriend?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello, how is everyone? I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this fanfic.</p><p>How did you feel about this chapter? Let me know in the comments.</p><p>Thank you so much! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Please Leave. Please Stay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's warning</p><p>Hello reader, there is slight violence in this chapter. Please proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my boyfriend. Just leave, please,” I blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Boyfriend?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What the fuck are you thinking, Koushi?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘This will only drag Daichi deeper into the mess.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Stupid.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, I’m his boyfriend. So I would appreciate if you won’t show your face to us ever again,” Daichi followed through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I didn’t really want to drag you into this Daichi, but thanks. That ought to do it.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Or so I thought, because the next thing I know, Daichi was on the ground and Sousuke was towering over him. Daichi immediately kicked Sousuke on the stomach so he could stand up. Sousuke collapsed backwards, clutching his stomach as he groaned. Daichi again stood in front of me protectively.</p><p> </p><p>“Sousuke, just stop this. Please,” I begged.</p><p> </p><p>My ex-boyfriend picked himself up and tried to grab me from behind Daichi. Daichi gripped his arm and pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch him!” he warned Sousuke.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of listening, Sousuke threw another punch. Daichi was able to dodge this, and he countered with a punch of his own. That did not seem to faze Sousuke, and instead, he held Daichi by the collar and kicked him in the stomach. They continued exchanging blows, and no one was willing to surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! Please! Stop now!” I felt tears running through my cheeks. They were not listening, so I decided to redial the police.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? They’re fighting and there’s blood, please hurry,” I told them.</p><p> </p><p><em>“The dispatched team will be there in five minutes, Sir. Please remain calm and do not attempt to stop them. You could get hurt,”</em> the person on the other line advised me.</p><p> </p><p>I dropped the call because it felt hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Five minutes? That’s too long!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Daichi shouldn’t be taking blows like that.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I could see Daichi was being overwhelmed by Sousuke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘No, stop hurting him.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The feeling of wanting to stop Sousuke from hurting Daichi washed over me, and then without thinking, I ran behind Sousuke. I hooked my arms under his shoulders and pulled him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, stop. Stop hurting him, please. Calm down, Sousuke,” I managed to plead to him while I cried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>Suga suddenly pulled the bastard away from me, and they fell backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, stop. Stop hurting him, please. Calm down, Sousuke,” Suga pleaded and he was bawling.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Sousuke struggled to get himself free from Suga’s hold. But then, Suga started to snake his arms around Sousuke, hugging him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘No, what’s happening?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why are you hugging him?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The physical pain I felt from the kicks and punches could not even compare to this painful feeling in my chest. Sousuke continued struggling, but Suga tightened his hold on him as he cried and begged him to stop. Sousuke eventually stopped struggling, and he covered his face with the back of his hand as tears fall from his eyes, too. I wanted to move to snatch Suga away, but at the back of my mind, I knew I should not interfere.</p><p> </p><p>Suga loosened his grip on Sousuke a little bit, and this enabled the latter to turn and face the other. He cupped Suga’s face, and said, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I made you cry again.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What’s he trying to do now?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Is he seriously trying to get back together with him?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sousuke, just stop this, please,” Suga pleaded to him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to talk to you to tell you that I’ve been trying to get better, and I'm doing this all because of you and for you. For <em>us</em>,” the purple-haired guy said.</p><p> </p><p>Suga did not respond and instead continued to cry. Sousuke ran his hands through his hair and proceeded to hug him afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Get your hands off him!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I wanted to yell at him, but Suga did not fight the sudden gesture from his ex.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Is he still in love with this guy?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Will he give him another chance?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I felt as if my heart was being shattered into many pieces, realizing it was entirely possible for Suga to still be in love with this bastard.</p><p> </p><p>The crying turned to small sniffles, and then Suga pulled away from the hug and began to speak, “I’m really proud that you’re trying to get better.”</p><p> </p><p>Sousuke responded with a hum, a small smile, and a light brush of his fingers on Suga’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I realized how wrong it was for me to treat you like that. I got so scared that you would eventually leave me for someone better knowing how much of a worthless person I was, and that got me more depressed and paranoid. I’m really sorry I caused you so much pain, Koushi,” the anger in his voice dissipated and was replaced with sounds of guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you. It’s all in the past now,” Suga responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Just like that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t like this.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It hurts so much.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s too late now.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Then can you give me another chance? Please, Koushi. I swear I’ll treat you better this time,” Sousuke suddenly sounded hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Sousuke, it’s true that I’m very happy and proud that you chose to get better,” Suga began his response. “But I wouldn’t want you to do it for me,” he told him.</p><p> </p><p>Sousuke’s face suddenly dropped, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant if you’re trying to get better, do it for yourself – not for me or anybody else,” Suga replied.</p><p> </p><p>Sousuke remained silent for a moment and then nodded. Suga reached for his hands and held them tightly, “And, inasmuch as I would like to see you become someone you could be proud of, I think it'll be for the best if this will be the last time we’ll see each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing those words, my heart gradually stopped hurting, <em>‘he’s turning him down?’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Just know that I believe in you, and that you will always have a special place in my heart,” Suga told him.</p><p> </p><p>I could see the pain in Sousuke’s eyes, but he remained quiet. He contemplated for a few moments before finally saying, “I understand. You will always be the love of my life, Koushi. I wish you well.” He looked Suga in the eyes and then turned to look at me, “Take care of Koushi and I know I’m not in the position to say this but don’t hurt him. Or else I’ll come back and beat your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to respond but I could not, because I, too, am not in the position to do anything, because I was not really Suga’s boyfriend. So instead, I stood up and walked over to extend my hand to him. He took it and I helped him up. We shook hands firmly, and then he proceeded to dust himself off. All of a sudden, we heard someone clear his throat; it was Suga. He was still on the ground. We extended our hands to Suga almost at the same time. He took them both and he pulled himself up.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the police arrived. Sousuke voluntarily let himself be ushered into the police car. One of the police officers approached me and Suga. He asked us about the details of what happened, and we gave him our statement. Towards the end of the interview, he asked us if we will be pressing charges.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t,” Suga calmly responded and then he turned to me to ask, “How about you, Daichi?”</p><p> </p><p>I have to admit, I wanted to press charges, but thinking about what happened earlier, I decided not to as well. This seemed to have made Suga happy, and that is all the matters to me.</p><p> </p><p>Suga approached Sousuke and bid him goodbye for the last time. Suga kissed him on the forehead, and that made me really jealous, but I did my best to repress it. He walked back towards me and asked, “Do you want to go to the hospital Daichi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhm, not really. Do you have a first aid kit instead?” I responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I do, but are you sure?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“All right then, let’s go,” he said quietly as he began walking towards the direction of his house and I followed behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Stupid Koushi.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What took you so long to interfere?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Now, Daichi’s hurt again because of you.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I unlocked the door, and we entered.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sit on the couch, I’ll just get the kit,” I told him as I forced a smile. I just hoped it was not too obvious. He smiled back and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>I went upstairs to get the first aid kit, and remembering the blood stains on Daichi’s shirt, I tried to look for a shirt that would fit him. Fortunately, I found one. I went back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I took so long. I had a hard time finding a shirt that would fit you,” I laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“A shirt that would fit me?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yours has some blood on it,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He looked at his own clothes, and based on his reaction, he did not notice the blood before             .</p><p> </p><p>I set the kit on the table and handed him the shirt saying, “You could go change upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, too much work,” he said and he proceeded to remove his shirt. I tried to look away, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘This isn’t the first time I saw him topless, but damn, he’s hot.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wow Koushi, now’s really not the time.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I distracted myself by preparing the first aid materials. Daichi already put on the shirt I gave him. Luckily, it fit enough.</p><p> </p><p>“This will sting a bit,” I told him as I pressed the cotton onto his face. He hissed but he endured it.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” I asked him and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a nasty cut on your left eyebrow and that was the source of the blood on your clothes. I really think you should go to the hospital to have it stitched,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really fine, Suga. It looks worse than it actually feels,” he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and just continued cleaning his wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“And, we’re done,” I told him as it was finished.</p><p> </p><p>I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and then went back and handed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he said as he took it. I took a seat on the couch beside him. He drank everything and he placed the empty glass on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry again, Daichi,” I finally had the courage to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault Suga. I’m just glad things turned out better than expected,” he reached out to put his hand over mine.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt again because of me. Maybe I only bring bad luck to you. Maybe I should just sta-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he exclaimed cutting me off. His tone was so serious, I got scared for a moment. I looked at him dumbfounded and the painful look on his face made me more confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t, Suga. Don’t ever say that you’ll stay away from me,” he said voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Is he about to cry?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What’s happening?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Suga, ever since you came into my life, I’ve been a better person without me realizing it, only the people around me noticed. I’m not the same arrogant Daichi as before,” he continued as he reached out to hold both of my hands. “You don’t bring bad luck to me. In fact, you bring out the best in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi...”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘What is happening?’ </em>I was speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“You make me so happy, Suga. That is why earlier when your ex-boyfriend was telling you he’s trying to get better for you, I got so scared. So scared that you will get back with him,” he continued as he squeezed my hands and moved closer to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-what do you mean?” I asked, heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara Koushi...I don't want to waste any more time. And I wouldn’t want to lose you to someone else just because I was too slow to make a move. Please go out with me,” he said looking me straight in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Eeeeehhhhhhh?!’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hey everyone, let me know what you think of this chapter.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. SUGA!!! WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I drank the water from the glass Suga handed to me, and then placed the empty container on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry again, Daichi,” Suga said out of the blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Suga. I’m just glad things turned out all right in the end,” I said as I placed my hand over his to show my sincerity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then with a crack in his voice, he continued, “You’re hurt again because of me. Maybe I only bring bad luck to you. Maybe I should just sta-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” I exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Please don’t say that. Don’t say the thing that scares me the most.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t, Suga. Don’t ever say that you’ll stay away from me,” my voice cracked as well. I could feel the tears forming from my eyes, and it was becoming harder to hold them back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Not like this, Suga. Please.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Maybe I should just tell him.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I have to tell him.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I took a deep and began, “Suga, ever since you came into my life, I’ve been a better person without me realizing it, only the people around me noticed. I’m not the same arrogant Daichi as before.” I reached out to hold both of his hands, “You don’t bring bad luck to me. In fact, you bring out the best in me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daichi...” he said, looking at me with a straight face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I decided to continue, “You make me so happy, Suga. That is why earlier, when your ex-boyfriend was telling you he’s trying to get better for you, I got so scared. So scared that you will give him another chance,” I squeezed his hands and moved closer to him. Luckily, he did not move away nor did he take his hands away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-what do you mean?” he stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘It’s now or never, Daichi.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sugawara Koushi...I don't want to waste any more time. And I wouldn’t want to lose you to someone else just because I was too slow to make a move,” I paused and then, “please go out with me,” I finally let it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not respond immediately, and instead, he just stared blankly at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Did I read things wrong? Did he really not like me at all?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Y-you don’t need to respond immediately. I’ll give you time to think, so just give me an answer whenever you’re ready,” I told him, but I was still hoping he will say yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-” he hesitated. “That was a surprise. To be honest, it felt unreal,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I meant every word, Suga,” I squeezed his hands again before finally letting them go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’ll give you my answer, but yeah, I think I’ll need some time to think about it. I’m sorry,” his voice was apologetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t apologize, Suga. And whatever your decision will be, I will accept it. And I will stay by your side, even as a friend. I promise you that,” I reassured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ouch, did I just put myself in the friendzone?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled at me and nodded, “Thank you, Daichi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Welp.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, I guess I need to go home now,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at his watch and said, “Oh, right. It’s kinda late now. Will you really be okay? I’m worried about Aiko-san’s reaction once she sees you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, don’t worry about it. I’ve managed to handle her for twenty years anyway. I wouldn’t go down without a fight,” I tried to make things light. Thankfully, that made him laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I bet you’re this tough because of her,” he said as he smiled widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed and said “Yeah,” as I stood up from the couch. He stood up as well, and we started walking towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, I’ll see you. Let me know if you need anything, all right?” I reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll see you, and…well, err, I will give you an answer,” he laughed nervously, looking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t push yourself or anything, okay? I will accept whatever your answer will be,” I reiterated to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled and nodded, “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We finally waved goodbye to each other and I started walking towards the direction of the train station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘The next few days will be long as hell,’</em> I thought and then groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell just happened?” I asked myself after I closed the door behind me. I could still feel my heart beating faster and my face getting warmer. Daichi already left so I was hoping my nerves would calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I need a distraction.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘But how will I think about my answer if I’m distracted?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ugh, screw it.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I sent a message to my group chat with the idiots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sleepover tonight?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They all reacted with either a heart or a thumbs up, and in a matter of 30 minutes, they were already knocking on my door. I set down the spatula I was holding, and walked to open the door. Without waiting for me to let them in, they started entering one after the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I swear, these idiots need to be more respectful at times.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I shook my head, but still smiled. I realized that was how close we were already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I guess I’ll let it pass for now.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I cooked some pasta. It’ll be done in a few minutes, so you could just wait at the living room,” I told them, though they were already halfway to said room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa set his bag down and walked over to the kitchen leaning on the counter, “So what kind of pasta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carbonara,” I responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah! You make the best carbonara!” he exaggerated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tooru…my carbonara is the only one you’ve ever tasted because you don’t really like it, so you never order it if there are other options,” I said as I rolled my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yours is the only one I eat because it’s already the best, so I don’t need to taste anyone else’s,” he tried to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever. Help me with the plates,” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye aye, vice-captain,” he said as he raised his arm to salute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave each one a plate and a fork, and I started to serve them the carbonara. We watched movies, ate lots of snacks, and played tons of games until around 3 in the morning. We all slept in the living room, cuddled together. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face, “Good night, bitches.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up with a leg over my own, and I knew immediately it was Oikawa’s. I lifted my head a little and saw Kenma already on the couch playing on his switch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Suga,” he greeted without lifting his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Kenma” I greeted him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, I heard something sizzling from the kitchen, so I tried to see who it was but my vision was so limited with Oikawa’s heavy leg over me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akaashi and Ennoshita woke up early to cook breakfast,” Kenma told me, probably sensing my confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aah,” I reacted, and then I carefully lifted Oikawa’s leg so I could be set free. Luckily, he was a heavy sleeper, so it did not really bother him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Kuroo know you eat games for breakfast?” I teased him, but he only replied with a hum. I smiled and shook my head, as I started walking to the direction of the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning. This is a surprise!” I greeted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey Suga. Morning,” Ennoshita replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Akaashi greeted with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We figured we should do some of the chores while we’re here,” Ennoshita said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh thank goodness. I thought you’ll never realized,” I said and he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and asked, “So what’s for breakfast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Burger,” Ennoshita replied with a straight face.</p>
<p><br/>“BURGER?!” I exclaimed out of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Nobody ever said we couldn’t eat burger for breakfast,” he said defensively and Akaashi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed and just let them be, “All right. I’ll look forward to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I went back to the living room, Oikawa, Yaku, and Semi were already awake and were already putting away the pillows, blankets, and futons we used last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, good morning Suga. I heard Akaashi and Ennoshita took over your kitchen?” Semi asked when he saw me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re making burgers,” I told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Burgers?! For breakfast?!” Yaku exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had the same reaction as you, but I gotta admit, I’m kinda looking forward to it,” I said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, as long as it’s edible,” Oikawa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all continued talking about random things until we heard Ennoshita call, “Breakfast is ready! Move your asses here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The five of us at the living room started walking to the dining area. We all took a seat around the table. Coffee was already served for everyone, and in the middle of the table were the burgers. There were enough burgers for each of us to have two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting. I was concerned when I realized I was out of buns,” I said as I inspected the burger I took. The top and bottom were made of pancakes, and between them were an over easy egg, a slice of cheese, strips of bacon, and the patty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn, this tastes so good!” Semi said with his mouth full. Ennoshita and Akaashi high-fived one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curiosity got the better of me, so I took a bite and the runny yolk almost spilled. Luckily, I caught it with my tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Holy fuck. This is so good!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“So who thought of this?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mom fed me one of these bad boys before for breakfast, and I loved it so much so I thought I should let you taste heaven too,” Ennoshita said with pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And it really wasn’t hard to make,” Akaashi added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mom is a goddess,” Yaku said. We nodded in agreement and started to eat in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was until Oikawa finally spoke, “So, what happened yesterday, Koushi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What do you mean?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you haven’t called a sleepover ever since…so we figured something happened yesterday?” Ennoshita said, choosing to omit Sousuke’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? I just missed you all, that’s all,” I tried to trick them, but they all looked at me with a face that says <em>‘you know you can never fool us, just spill it already’</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed and started to tell them about what happened yesterday, “Fine. So uhh…you know how Daichi and I went to hang out yesterday, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, first date, right?” Yaku interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t a date. I just wanted to pay him back for all the trouble I’ve caused so far,” I said defensively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geez, okay. No need to be so defensive about it,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, after that, he insisted to take me home, and when we were already near here, we saw Sousuke waiting-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! He was here again?!” Oikawa raised his voice out of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and then he and Daichi got into a fistfight,” I continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa started dialing on his phone, and I was pretty sure he would call the police so I stopped him, “It’s okay, Tooru. Everything was sorted in the end. He just wanted to talk to tell me he has been trying to get better. The police came yesterday, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put his phone down and asked, “And then what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said he wanted to patch things up-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The audacity of that bastard!” Semi cut me off this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please tell us you didn’t agree to that,” Akaashi said and I could hear the worry in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh…” I trailed off to tease them a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SUGA!” they all said in unison so I laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha! You guys should have seen the look on your faces,” I said in between laughs as I held my stomach. Then, I took a deep breath and continued, “Of course I did not agree to that. I told him I was happy that he’s trying to be a better person, but I also told him that it will be better if we both move on and never see each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all sighed in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And oh, Daichi confessed and asked me out,” I said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAAAAAAAAT?” was the reaction I got.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos. They mean a lot to me.</p>
<p>What were you expecting from the previous chapter, and how was it different from this chapter? XD</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading. I'm so happy you made it this far! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Here Goes... (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And oh, Daichi confessed and asked me out,” I said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAAAAAAAAT?” was the reaction I got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could you say it flatly like that?!” Oikawa exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like it’s not a big deal, duh?!” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhhh…is it?” I did not know how to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really need to ask?!” he yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at the others and their frustrated faces meant they felt the same way as Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is it really that big a deal for them?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…uhh…sorry?” I apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What am I apologizing for exactly?’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, so what did you tell him? Are you guys dating now?” Ennoshita asked and the others looked at me expectantly. Oikawa seemed a bit worried though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, no. B-but only because he said I could think it over,” I tried to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyebrow raised, “So…have you thought about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be honest, you’ve been spending so much time together lately I thought you’d say yes immediately,” Semi commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True,” Yaku added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” I started, “it’s true that we’ve been spending a lot of time together since the party, but to be honest, I had no idea he felt that way about me,” I admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is that?” Akaashi asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because he’s dense as fuck,” Ennoshita interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, “Oh shut up.” I shook my head and continued, “I guess it’s because I think he’s quite popular and I’m pretty sure there are lots of other good-looking people surrounding him, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? What exactly do you mean? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?” Yaku asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean…it’s not that I feel ugly or anything like that, but I mean…I’m…pretty average,” I replied and they all just stared at me until Oikawa yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lies!” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chuckled and rolled my eyes (<em>I roll my eyes a lot, don’t I?</em>), “Whatever. Just…you know…? I just don’t think this…” I gestured to myself, “is enough for Daichi to like me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa sighed, “Still lies, but anyway, how exactly do you feel about him?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” I trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa pinched both of my cheeks and said, “Spill it now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Owwww!!!” I screamed and pulled his hands away from my face. “Fine! Fine! I do like him too! That hurt like hell, Tooru!” I said as I rubbed my cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘That really hurt. Geez.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh,” Oikawa huffed sounding amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you tell him when he confessed?” Akaashi asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, like I said, I couldn’t believe it at the time…well until now, I guess,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I can’t bear this anymore,” Oikawa spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan has been telling me how crazy Daichi is for you, and that he’s never seen him like this before with anyone,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo wouldn’t shut up about that, too. Like how Daichi would worry about the smallest things when it comes to you,” Kenma added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he’s not the only one’s who’s changed,” Semi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you haven’t noticed but you really seemed happier and livelier ever since you overcame that ‘he’s a jerk’ phase,” he replied and the others hummed and nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I am?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Uhh, but anyway…my problem now is I have no idea how to tell him. I mean…I’ve never had a hard time giving my answer immediately to those who confessed to me before. So this is the first time I had to think about it,” I panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you can tell him later, but for now, we need to get dressed,” Kenma said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” I asked and we all turned to him for answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo just texted, and they’re inviting us to karaoke. Daichi will be there,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m surprised you agreed to it,” Yaku commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma’s a simp for Kuroo, if you’re not yet aware,” Semi snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want Suga and Daichi to get together or not?” Kenma asked threateningly and they all scrambled to get up and get ready. I stood up slowly because my heart began beating faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is this really happening?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I was about to tell them that this probably is not a good idea, because I bet it will be awkward between Daichi and me considering we haven’t talked since the confession, when my phone pinged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Daichi?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Suga, I’ll see you at the karaoke? :)”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hi Daichi. Yes, we’ll be there. :)”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Can’t wait. XD”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>‘Wow, he’s such a dork.’ </em>I thought, smiling to myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ehem,” Oikawa cleared his throat so I looked at him. “That’s Daichi, isn’t it?” he asked though it sounded more like a statement than a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? How-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please. You’re smiling like an idiot,” he cut me off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed and said, “You got me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head and went behind me to hug me. He rested his chin on my right shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this?” I asked placing my hands over his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you really ready to be with someone again?” he whispered into my ear and I can hear the worry in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed and said, “You don’t have to worry, Tooru.” I tilted my head to smile at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded and let me go. “If you say so. Well then, hurry up and get changed. I’ll do your hair,” he said smiling at me genuinely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right,” I smiled back and went upstairs to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Fuck. What should I wear?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘This is so sudden. My mind is blank right now.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Need help?” Akaashi asked. He was standing by the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh, kinda,” I admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He approached and looked through my clothes. He picked out an old rose-colored long-sleeved satin button-down shirt and a pair of dark ankle-length denim jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here,” he said as he handed the pieces of clothing to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was quick. Thanks,” I said as I smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the shoes, it will look better with white, but I know you already know that,” he said and winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Akaashi winked?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks a lot for the help,” I told him. Then, we heard a soft knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You done yet?” it was Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just about to put these on,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be going downstairs,” Akaashi told us and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa entered and sat on the bed, and I went to the bathroom to change. I came out and saw him fiddling on his phone as he waited. When he saw me, he locked his phone and placed it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come. Sit here,” he gestured on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we do it in front of the mirror?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be a surprise, so just come here. Now,” he commanded. I shrugged and did as I was told. Without wasting a second, he began working on my hair. It took him about thirty minutes before he was finally satisfied. “Aaaand, we’re done,” he said as he wiped away non-existent sweat on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stood up immediately, and went over to the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Whoa.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is this…me?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I stared longer than necessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surprised?” Oikawa asked proudly and I nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My hair usually parts in the middle, and I never bothered to change it. This time, Oikawa parted it on the left side and used a combination of hair products to keep it in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go on, you can touch it. It won’t budge,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lifted my arm and ran my fingers through my hair carefully. It really stayed in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Wow.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tooru. I like it…a lot,” I told him honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go get yourself a man, Koushi!” he cheered sounding genuinely happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chuckled, “Wish me luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We started going downstairs, and everyone else was at the living room waiting for us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go?” I asked, making them all turn to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the actual fuck?” Yaku reacted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What’s wrong?” I asked confused and worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It should be illegal to look that good,” Ennoshita commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Oikawa spoke triumphantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo said they’re on their way to the karaoke,” Kenma informed us. They stood from their respective seats, and we made our way out of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Here goes…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[timeskip]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We arrived at the venue, and the others were already waiting for us by the entrance. The group consisted of Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Ushijima, and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Tanaka?’</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Who’s he looking at?’ </em>I followed his line of sight and it landed on Ennoshita. He was focused on his phone so he did not notice the guy staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned and saw Daichi looking at me. He immediately smiled as soon as our eyes met, and then lifted a hand to wave. He looked so good in his plain white T-shirt and wine-colored pants. I smiled and waved back, and then he moved closer to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” I replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look great,” he said and I swear my cheeks started to heat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, you do too,” I replied honestly, and then there was a comfortable silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Kuroo yelled, “Are you guys coming with us or do you want your own room?” He has his arms draped over Kenma. They were the only ones there. Apparently, the others already walked inside. Daichi and I shook our heads and followed behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s one to talk,” Daichi whispered to me as he pointed to the couple in front of us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chuckled, “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well, this is nice.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m glad things aren’t as awkward as I feared.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I should give him a response later.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘But how?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I absent-mindedly took a seat as I tried to come up with ideas on how to tell him I like him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto snatched the microphones on the table and offered the other one to Akaashi, “Agkashee! Let’s sing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi smiled, “But Bokuto-san, I don’t have a good voice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true! I heard you humming a song all the time! Pleeeeeeease?” Bokuto said with pleading eyes. His hair kind of went down a little, as well, when Akaashi turned him down initially.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All right then. Don’t be sad now,” Akaashi smiled as he took the microphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto jumped in excitement, his hair spiking back up, and entered the numbers to their song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Okay, can I just say something crazy?” </em>Bokuto started.</p>
<p><em>“I love crazy,” </em>Akaashi sang back.</p>
<p><em>“All my life has been a series of doors in my face…and then suddenly I bump into you,” </em>Bokuto continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Love is an open door…” </em>they sang together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were done, they set the microphone down and started eating some snacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanaka stood and offered his hand to Ennoshita, “Wanna sing?” he asked. He shrugged and took Tanaka’s hand, and the baldie pulled him up from his seat. They began singing.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ennoshita:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Boy, tell me can you take my breath away?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cruisin’ down a heart-shaped highway.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be your baby on a Sunday”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, why don’t we get out of town?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tanaka:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Call me your baby, on the same wave”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh no, no, there’s no slowing down”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ennoshita and Tanaka:<br/><em>“You and I, I”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Ridin’ Harleys in Hawaii-i-i”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No wonder Tanaka begged to come,” Daichi spoke beside me as he sipped his beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He…begged?” I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I was just exaggerating, but he rarely comes with us,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aah, the power of Ennoshita,” I commented and he started laughing so I did too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAICHI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Goodness, it feels so good to hear his laughter.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tanaka and Ennoshita finished singing and went back to their seats. Oikawa stood up this time and entered the numbers to his song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’m so into you, I can barely breathe,” </em>he began to sing as he pointed to Iwaizumi. The quiet guy looked down in embarrassment and the others laughed upon seeing this, but I could tell he was happy. Oikawa continued singing, throwing in some dance moves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, baby, look what you started, the temperature's rising in here”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move,” </em>this line earned some ‘oohs’ from the others.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Before I make a move”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When he was done, he returned to his seat and smiled happily at Iwaizumi who was still red out of embarrassment. I heard him say <em>‘Shittykawa’</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, no one else seemed interested to take the microphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘All right, I gotta do it.’ </em>I convinced myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stood up from my seat and took the microphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohoho, Daichi’s gonna sing? That’s a first,” Kuroo teased but I did not respond. How could I? I felt like my heart will explode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘What if this backfires?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I considered cancelling the song, but the music already played. I gripped on the microphone and looked at Suga. He was smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up to encourage me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Here goes…’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p>
<p>Hello everyone! My apologies, I was supposed to upload this yesterday.</p>
<p>For those who are not familiar with the songs, here are the titles:<br/>Bokuto and Akaashi : "Love Is An Open Door" by Santino Fontana and Kristen Bell<br/>Tanaka and Ennoshita : "Harleys In Hawaii" by Katy Perry<br/>Oikawa : "Into You" by Ariana Grande</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Is This Really Happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Just want to give you a heads up.</p><p>As you know, I write this story in first-person POV, but in this chapter, there will be a part which is in third-person POV. I just feel it will better suit the scene. I hope you don't mind. :D</p><p>Anyway, have fun reading! xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>“Ohoho, Daichi’s gonna sing? That’s a first,” Kuroo teased but Daichi did not respond.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looked so nervous, but I must admit, that just made him ten times cuter. He cleared his throat, and then lifted the microphone to his face, “This song is for Suga and nobody else.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he said that, all heads turned to me as they said ‘Oooohhhhh…’, and I was pretty sure I turned red as a tomato.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Wise men say…only fools rush in,” </em>Daichi began.</p><p>
  <em>“But I can’t help falling in love with you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shall I stay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would it be a sin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Darling so it goes”<br/>“Some things are meant to be”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looked me straight in the eyes as he sang, his voice low and calming. I felt myself slowly focusing on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Take my hand, take my whole life too”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For I can’t help falling in love with you…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When he was done, he walked to sit beside me again, and everyone stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘What should I do?’ </em>I thought as I felt my heartbeat go faster by the second. Suddenly, an idea entered my mind, and as Daichi settled in his seat, I stood up. That action shocked everyone, and I could see the confusion in their faces. There was something different in Daichi’s reaction, though. He seemed shocked and terrified at the same time. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, I walked over to the microphone and took it. When I did, everyone released a sigh of relief as they seemed to understand that I only wanted to sing. Well, except for Daichi, because he still looked constipated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Haha’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I entered the numbers to the song I chose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Here goes…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Suga is going to sing?’ </em>I knew the answer to the question, but I still cannot seem to calm down. Not after the stunt I pulled earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe he really couldn’t return my feelings.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The music began playing, and I must say, I had no idea what the song is. Then Suga began singing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’ll tell the world I’ll sing a song, it’s a better place since you came along,” </em>his voice was breathtaking and his gaze was on me.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Is he singing for me, too?’ </em>the thought brought warmth to my cheeks and butterflies in my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Your touch is sunlight through the trees”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Really?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Your kisses are the ocean breeze”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘K-kisses? But we never-‘ </em>I scanned the reaction of the others and saw Kuroo smirking. He must have thought Suga and I kissed already. I shook my head and turned my focus to Suga again. His voice was so angelic which totally matched his face, the others seemed to be put in a trance, even Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Everything's alright when you're with me…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I hold my favorite thing, I hold the love that you bring”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But it feels like I’ve opened my eyes again, and the colors are golden and bright again…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a better place since you came along…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Is-is this his response to my confession?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No Daichi, you can’t just assume that.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When the song finished, everyone snapped back to reality and they all watched as Suga approached me to ask, “Daichi, want to go for a walk outside?”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Is this really happening?’</em> I felt my heart do cartwheels.</p><p> </p><p>I was speechless, so I could only nod slightly. He smiled and started walking towards the exit. I followed behind, but before I could exit, Kuroo gripped my arm so I looked at him. He just winked as if saying ‘Congrats, you bastard! Finally!’. I rolled my eyes at him and pried his hands off me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>I waited for Daichi to come out of the karaoke room. I realized I kept cracking my knuckles, something I apparently do whenever I feel nervous as the idiots pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Just tell him you return his feelings.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He told you he likes you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What could go wrong?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>We smiled at each other and started walking out of the establishment. There was a comfortable silence, and the nervousness I felt earlier melted away. I still could not grasp the fact that someone could actually make me feel a rollercoaster of emotions. We decided to walk towards the nearby fountain. It was a modern fountain, the huge copper frame housed the water droplets falling from the top side. Under it was a rectangular area filled with various sizes of pebbles catching the water. The sun was just about to set and the rays hit the fountain so beautifully, it made the water droplets sparkle like diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘This is perfect.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘All right, Koushi.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Time to tell him.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I turned to face Daichi and he did the same. He waited patiently, even though his eyes glimmered as if he was already expecting what I was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Dai-”</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi!” I heard someone yell his name cutting me off, and we turned to see a woman waving at us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Great.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daichi squinted to see who it was. When he seemed to recognize her, waved back and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Okay?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We’re kind of in the middle of something. Scram.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Instead of walking away, the woman started sprinting towards us. When she reached us, she rested his hand on Daichi’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Excuse me?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve just walked, you know,” Daichi said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. It’s just I haven’t seen you in a long time, and I missed you a lot, so I got excited!” the woman exclaimed, totally ignoring my presence. Daichi seemed to forget why we were out here, too.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Okay, so who’s this woman exactly?’ </em>was what I wanted to ask, but I just kept my mouth shut and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right. Yeah, it’s been a while,” Daichi replied respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your friend?” the woman asked gesturing to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my name is Sugawara Koushi,” I said as I forced a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Izumi Natsume,” she said as she looked at me from head to toe. She has long hair, few shades lighter than Daichi’s. Her proportions are above average and I could tell she is confident about her looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Izumi-san,” I said and she smiled before turning back to Daichi. She whispered something in Daichi’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘So annoying.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Whatever she said made Daichi smile, and I hate the fact that they actually looked good together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Ah…maybe…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe it was just right that we got interrupted.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘This is better.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Third-person POV</p><p> </p><p>Even though it hurt him more than he wanted to admit, Suga tried to convince himself that this is better for Daichi. This woman could give him a normal life in the future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe he just felt challenged because of how I acted when we first met.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘That’s right. That’s just why he thought he felt something for me.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suga’s thoughts became his prison.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Run away now.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Before it hurts even more.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He never realized his feelings for Daichi were this deep already, but he decided this will be for the best.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, I’m gonna go back to the others now,” Suga told them.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi turned to him, “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘He’s going back now?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No, we were just about to get together here and now!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back together, then,” Daichi said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you should stay and accompany Izumi-san here,” Suga told him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine, Suga. Wai-” before Daichi could stop him, Suga already bowed and started walking away.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘No, what’s happening?’ </em>Daichi thought. He bid a quick goodbye to Natsume, which seemed to annoy her a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi started to follow Suga, but he was already running away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Why are you running away? Please come back.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Suga!” he called out to him, but Suga just kept running. He was not going to the direction of the karaoke, so that made Daichi more worried. It took him some time, but he finally caught up to him. When he did, he gripped Suga’s arm and said, “Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Suga struggled to escape his grip, but Daichi tightened it even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi please, just let me go,” Suga pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi realized Suga was crying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘No, please don’t cry.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seeing Suga like this made his heart shatter into many pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Suga continued struggling, pushing him away. Daichi was already on the verge of tears, too, but he managed to control it. He felt so desperate to not let Suga go, so he pulled his waist and locked him in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh,” he said as he rubbed circles on Suga’s back. “Suga, please calm down.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘No, I shouldn’t. Daichi will be better off with someone else.’ </em>Suga kept repeating to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Suga wanted to run away but being in Daichi’s arms felt so right so he eventually gave in. He stopped struggling and he wrapped his arms around Daichi. He continued crying, and Daichi just did his best to comfort him as Suga’s negative thoughts continued to take over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Why am I like this?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I always ruin everything.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After a few minutes, Suga’s cries turned into soft sobs. Daichi loosened his hold on him a little to put some space between them. He reluctantly let Suga go, afraid he will start running away again. He looked at Suga with pleading eyes and said, “Talk to me, please, Suga.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga retracted his arms to wipe his tears. He sighed and said, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t be sorry. What happened? You can tell me anything. Please…just talk to me,” Daichi begged, his voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” Suga began and Daichi waited for him to continue. “I’m not the right person for you, Daichi.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, Suga?” Daichi asked almost immediately as he heard Suga’s words, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re better off with someone like Izumi-san,” Suga explained, not looking Daichi in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Daichi said firmly. “Please don’t say that,” he begged.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be able to give you something I could never,” Suga told him still avoiding Daichi’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is that?” Daichi asked doing his best to keep his tears at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“A normal family life,” Suga admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi was shocked by this, because he never thought Suga would worry about these things. He gently touched Suga’s shoulders, “Suga, please look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga did not want to at first, but Daichi said ‘please’ again and he sounded so desperate. He looked at Daichi and waited.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi took both of Suga’s hands held them as he asked, “Sugawara Koushi, do you like me too?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the issue here, Dai-” Suga tried to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like me too? Even just a little bit?” Daichi cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>Suga sighed and nodded hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you don’t need to worry about anything,” Daichi said. “I know I already told you this, but I’ll say it again in case it didn’t reach you. You make me happy Suga…so happy. First of all, I don’t care what anybody else say. A normal family life? Who cares? I don’t need it if it’s not with you. If you’re thinking about kids, do you really think I’m dying to have that? Growing up with siblings? I would only want it if that’s what you want, too. All I want right now, Suga, is to be with you. You’re the only one who has made me feel so happy and scared at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga was speechless, and Daichi was honestly still nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“And, uhm, I never thought you’ll be thinking way into the future like that. Heh. I mean, you haven’t even told me your response ye-” Daichi was cut off by Suga’s lips suddenly on his. It wasn’t long until Daichi returned the kiss. Suga slowly lifted his hands and placed them on Daichi’s shoulders, while Daichi placed his left hand behind Suga to pull him closer and his right hand on Suga’s neck to deepen the kiss. They continued until they were both red and out of breath. They pulled away to put a space between their faces, but kept their hands on each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean…” Daichi spoke while trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“If that didn’t count as my answer, I will scream,” Suga said and that made Daichi laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, something flashed from their side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What was that?’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello! What do you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments! :D</p><p>Do you think we're near the end of this story? Or will there be more? XD</p><p>As always, thank you so much for reading. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Here Goes... (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning!</p><p>May contain sensual content. Please read with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, something flashed from our side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What was that?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>We turned to the side where the flash came from, and what we saw really surprised us. Holding the phone, which I assumed was where the flash came from, was Kenma. He was standing beside Kuroo, with the taller guy’s arm over the shorter one’s shoulder. It was a bit dark, but I could see the knowing grins from the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma?!” I exclaimed as I separated from Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo?!” Daichi said almost at the same time as I did, and he immediately retracted his hands as well.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys doing out here? And did you just take a photo of us?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo said it will be fun to see how this will go, so we followed you,” he replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>“But we certainly did not expect that it will be <em>this</em> epic,” Kuroo added with a teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi and I kept quiet probably because in our minds, we both thought that what happened was indeed pretty intense. I cleared my throat and began to approach Kuroo and Kenma. “So what’s the photo for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Proof. Kuroo also thought it would be a great idea to bet on you finally getting together or not,” Kenma exposed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo!” Daichi shouted and punched his friend in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Kuroo reacted as he rubbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi led Kuroo a few steps away, probably to scold him.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to Kenma. “Kenma, will you please delete that? I’m pretty sure we looked embarrassing,” I pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” I said instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, it’s proof. But I’m offended,” Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” I asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying my photography skills are not good enough to make you look great?” he pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not say that,” I sighed. “All right, lemme see the photo,” I told him and he showed it to me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Holy crap. This is actually amazing.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I studied it a bit longer. He captured the moment as Daichi and I kissed, and the way the light illuminated our bodies made it even better.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? What do you think?” Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Send me a copy now,” I told him and he chuckled a little.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi and Kuroo approached us again. Kuroo seemed to held back on the teasing for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back inside?” Daichi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma were already walking ahead of us, so Daichi and I followed them. It was not long before a hand brushed with mine. Surprised, I turned to look at Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“I-is it okay?” he asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, uhh, sure,” I replied looking down out of embarrassment. He slowly interlocked his fingers with mine. His hand was warm, and the warmth definitely found its way to my heart. However, something about this still scared me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What if he realized he didn’t like me as much as he initially thought?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What if he met someone he wants more?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Similar thoughts clouded my mind, and before I knew it, we were already by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga, are you okay?” Daichi asked and squeezed my hand before we entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” I told him and flashed a big smile.</p><p> </p><p> “Okay, tell me when something’s bothering you,” Daichi reminded and I nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>We entered the room and all eyes were on us.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, Daichi and Suga!” Bokuto exclaimed so the attention shifted to him. Suddenly, he turned to the guy beside him. “Now it’s my turn,” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘His turn?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“AKGHASHEEE,” Bokuto paused. Suddenly, it seemed as if all his confidence went down the drain. He could not get himself to look at the person whose name he just called.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi responded, reaching for Bokuto’s hand and placing his on top.</p><p> </p><p>This made Bokuto calm down a little. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he was looking straight into Akaashi’s eyes, “W-will you p-p-please go out with me?” he finally managed.</p><p> </p><p>The stuttering made Akaashi chuckle a bit and Bokuto looked so defeated. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude,” he said as he smiled genuinely at the other.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Akghashee,” Bokuto said softly looking down. Amusingly, his hair seemed down as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Bokuto-san…I’ve been waiting so long for this, I thought you’d never ask,” Akaashi told him.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto lifted his head and with wide eyes he asked, “Does this mean…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Bokuto-san. I’ll be glad to go out with you,” Akaashi answered the hanging question.</p><p> </p><p>Cheers erupted from Kuroo, Tanaka, and Oikawa. The rest of us clapped our hands in celebration. The gathering continued on normally. Thankfully, they already mostly forgot about Daichi and me.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, you two,” Semi told us when he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Semi,” Daichi replied politely while I just winked. Semi smiled and went back to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi, I need to use the toilet,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right. Want me to go with you?” he asked innocently, <em>probably</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll be quick,” I told him and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>As I walked towards the direction of the toilet, someone called my name, “Suga-san!”</p><p> </p><p>I turned to the direction of the voice and saw the person waving and walking towards me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Suga-san,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello,” I replied as I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘He looks familiar.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hmm. Where have I seen him?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Shit, I have no idea.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I hope you remember me. I’m Shirabu of The Foxes. We met at Tanaka and Noya’s party,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Oh! That’s right!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course, I remember you! How have you been?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I was thrilled when I saw you,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Thrilled to see me?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wait, sorry. That must’ve sound creepy for you, I just meant I figured if you’re here then…Semi might be, too?” he admitted shyly, scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Ah, that’s it.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, yes he’s here too. Do you wanna say hi?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that would be nice,” he told me.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I just need to use the toilet and then we can go to our karaoke room together,” I smiled as I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wait for you here, then. Thanks, Suga-san,” he said as he leaned his back on the wall.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Hmm…interesting, Semi. Interesting indeed.’ </em>I thought as I grinned to myself.</p><p> </p><p>[small timeskip]</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the wait,” I told Shirabu.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, follow me,” I said and then walked ahead of him. He followed closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>I accidentally opened the door with a bit of force, so when it opened, it got everyone’s attention. So I decided to speak, “Hey everyone! Someone wanted to join us here.”</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu moved away from behind me and into everyone’s view. “Hello everyone,” he greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shirabu?!” Semi suddenly exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, hello Semi,” the new member of the group replied shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, sorry for shouting, hello,” Semi realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Awkwaaaaard,” Oikawa whispered but it was still loud enough to be heard, and this made Iwaizumi elbow him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Oikawa reacted.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway! I already told him he could stay with us,” I said with finality and no one seemed to be against it, except for Semi who seemed a little uncomfortable. Even so, he did not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder what happened?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>We took our seats and continued on as usual until Tanaka spoke, “Shirabu, you should sing!”</p><p> </p><p>This earned some cheers and encouragement from many of us in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uh, sure,” he smiled and agreed. He entered the numbers to the song he has chosen and the music began playing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I really wanna stop, but I just got the taste for it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s way too soon, I know this isn’t love”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I need to tell you something”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was definitely trying to avoid looking at Semi, but he was failing miserably, while the other was a blushing mess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I really, really, really, really, really, really like you”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When he was finally done, the ones beside Semi already made space for Shirabu to sit on. Surprisingly, Semi did not argue about this. Eventually, they started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess they’re sorting things out?” Daichi asked as he placed a kiss on my hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Stop it. You’re too cute!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, uhh, I guess. Thank goodness it’s no longer awkward between them. I don’t really know much about what happened, though,” I admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at the party, they seemed to be hitting it off, but yeah, I had no idea what happened after that,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was spent on teasing, chattering, and some drinking. Then, it was finally time to go home. We bid goodbye to the others until Daichi and I were the only ones left.</p><p> </p><p>“I parked my car near here. I’ll drive you home, okay?” Daichi told me.</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts. It’s late and I want to make sure you’re okay,” his voice was serious and firm.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay,” I did not fight it anymore thinking he might get mad if I did, but then he suddenly grinned as if he just won something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘This guy.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The ride home was peaceful and comfortable. I just felt so at ease around Daichi, it actually scared me again a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaand we’re here…” Daichi said smiling, but before I get off the car, I wanted to ask him something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…” Suga spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Everything okay?” I asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“D-do you wanna perhaps stay over?” he asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘JUST. SAY. YES.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, if it’s fine with you,” I responded.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Stupid fuck. What if he changes his mind?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes, it’s fine,” he said as smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Thank goodness.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Aww damn, this is bad.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘This is very bad.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“All right,” I said as I turned off the engine, and stepped out of the car. Suga did as well from the passenger’s side.</p><p> </p><p>We entered his house, and for some reason, this felt a little different from the times I have been here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Is it because we’re dating now?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I suddenly felt embarrassed and hyperaware of everything.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sit on the couch. I figured we could play some games?” Suga told me.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’d like that,” I agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“You want snacks?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still full so a glass of water will do,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, make yourself at home,” he said as he headed to the kitchen while I went to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Damn, I can smell Suga all over the house.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Not helping!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suga came back with two glasses of water and he handed me one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to play?” he asked as he walked over the television to get the controllers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, how about some Gang Beasts?” I suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he said smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>Suga set up the game to play with Kenma and Kuroo. After losing three straight rounds, Suga was already fuming.</p><p> </p><p>“UGGGGGHHHHHH!” he shouted in frustration throwing away the controller.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay there?” I asked without looking at him since I was still alive and I was trying to beat Kuroo’s ass. Kenma’s character was just waiting in a corner.</p><p> </p><p>“I think my controller’s broken. Gimme that, Daichi,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s switch later after this,” I told him but then he suddenly tried to take it from me. Luckily, I did not lose yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” I pleaded and raised the controller so he would not reach it. When he tried again, I fell backward and my back hit the couch; he fell on top of me. I dropped the controller on the carpet and put my arms around him so I could prevent him from falling to the ground. Our faces were only centimeters apart now, as his forearm rested on my chest. I could feel the hotness of his breath, and that made me lose control of things down there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Third-person POV</p><p> </p><p>Suga’s eyes suddenly widened as if he was embarrassed and he tried to push himself up. However, instinct took over Daichi, which only made him tighten his grip even more. He lifted his right arm and placed his hand behind Suga’s neck while the other remained on Suga’s back. Then he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Suga moved his hand to touch Daichi’s cheek as he kissed back.</p><p> </p><p>The two started slow, trying to gauge if they could take things further. Suga pulled back for a moment to look at Daichi, who was looking back at him with eyes half-lidded.</p><p> </p><p>This sparked something inside of Suga, and in a snap, they were back at it again. Something about the kiss this time felt more urgent, more eager. Daichi licked Suga’s lips, requesting entry, and the other gave permission immediately. Daichi’s left hand wandered on Suga’s back, as he used his right elbow to push the both of them up. They continued to explore each other’s mouths.</p><p> </p><p>Without breaking the kiss, Daichi managed to reverse their position and he was now on top of Suga. He lifted Suga’s shirt and touched his boyfriend’s bare skin. A moan escaped from Suga as Daichi continued rubbing his sides.</p><p> </p><p>Suga rubbed his thigh against Daichi’s length and that made Daichi groan. “Fuck,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Their breaths were becoming shorter and heat was quickly spreading throughout their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Daichi’s phone rang. They ignored it at first, but after three rings, Suga pulled away hesitantly. Daichi was quick to insist, “Leave it.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga nodded and they went back to making out, however, the ringing just continued, so they both pulled away this time.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Seriously?’ </em>both thought at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! Sorry, I was supposed to upload this last Wednesday, but well...I failed to do so because of...personal reasons.</p><p>Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. This Is Real...Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Seriously?’ </em>I thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘But what if…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Daichi…what if it’s an emergency?” I asked looking at the figure looming on top of me.</p><p> </p><p>He thought for a moment before pushing himself up. It was probably for the best since I would have been unable to stop myself had things continued like that between us.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Koushi, learn from your mistakes. Take it slow this time.’ </em>I reminded myself.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi sat and reached for his phone, which was still ringing. He looked at the caller ID, and when he saw the name, he ran his other hand through his face. He looked very much annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder who…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What do you want?” he asked through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I put you on speaker mode?” he continued asking. The person on the other line must have explained why they were requesting to be put on speaker mode. Daichi lowered the phone from his ear and turned to me, “Kuroo and Kenma wanted to be put on speaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhm…okay,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Kenma? Kuroo?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daichi pressed speaker mode on his phone and said, “All right. You two are on speaker.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“We just wanted to say…” </em>Kenma started.</p><p><em>“At least mute your microphone if you’re going to do it!” </em>Kuroo exclaimed and then dropped the call instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” I asked instinctively.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi and I both looked at the table and suddenly remembered we used my phone earlier to talk with Kuroo and Kenma while playing the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” I muttered as soon as I jumped to get my phone and drop the call.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to Daichi and he was blushing so much, and I was pretty sure I was too. He turned to me and we made eye contact. We averted our gaze at the same time, and then I heard him utter under his breath, “Dammit.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, that made me laugh so hard. He looked at me amusingly and started laughing as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess we don’t need to tell them anymore that we’re doing just fine, huh?” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re men of action,” Daichi added and we laughed again. After some time, we fell into comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna watch a movie instead?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. You decide on the movie, I’ll get some blankets from upstairs,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, so I stood up and headed upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Hmm. Should I bring two blankets, or are we supposed to share one?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Just to be sure, I decided to take two. When I came down, the controllers were already put away and Daichi was sitting on the couch, browsing through his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Decided on a movie yet?” I asked. When he heard me, he immediately put his phone down and stood up from the couch to help me.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, I was thinking…<em>The Fault In our Stars</em>?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” I said, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like that? I can check other options,” Daichi said, slight panic in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no no no. It’s fine. I just never thought you’d be into movies like that,” I explained.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…never mind. You get the movie started, I’ll just prepare some snacks,” I told him. He shook his head and smiled but still complied.</p><p> </p><p>I went to the kitchen to microwave some popcorn and then went back to the living room. Daichi has a blanket draped over him, while hugging the other one I brought.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, can I have the other blanket?” I asked as I set the popcorn on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he replied. So I was expecting him to give me the blanket, but instead, he set it aside and open wide his arms.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him, a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddles?” he asked, and I finally understood. That made me smile a bit.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly sat between his legs and rested my back on his chest. In turn, he took the blanket and put it over us as he placed his arms around me. We were finally comfortable so I told him, “Okay, you can play the movie now,” tilting my head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhhhhhh…” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to get the remote,” he chuckled nervously and that made me burst into laughter. Daichi, on the other hand, looked so embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute,” I told him as I tapped his arm to let me go so I could get the remote. He just huffed in response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Stupid Daichi.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What a way to ruin the mood.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I loosened my grip when Suga tapped my arm. He stood up and took the remote. When he came back, he leaned down and planted a kiss on my nose. Without saying anything, he sat again between my legs, and I felt at ease again. I hugged him from behind and rested my chin on his left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” I responded. Although, in reality, I was thinking to myself what good have I done in my past life to deserve this much happiness. I felt a hand on my cheek and when I lifted my head, Suga was looking at me and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll play the movie now,” he told me. I nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t rush it, Daichi.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t screw this up.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>[timeskip]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I noticed I fell asleep on the couch, but I could say it was the most comfortable couch I have ever slept on. I stood up to stack the pillows and fold the blankets. After cleaning up, I walked over to the kitchen. Suga was facing the stove, so I could only see his back. His hair went in all directions, but it looked so fluffy I wanted to run my fingers through. Luckily, I was able to restrain myself.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” I greeted him.</p><p><br/>“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning Daichi,” he turned his head and smiled, “breakfast is almost ready,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve woken me up to help,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, you can just set the table,” he assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” I accepted and began pulling out plates and utensils. “Coffee?” I asked and he replied with a hum. “Sugar?” I asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” he responded.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I mean, do you want sugar in your coffee?” I said and he seemed flustered all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh…yes please. Two teaspoons please, and three teaspoons of creamer,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” I confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>After setting the table, I sat on one of the chairs and waited for Suga to be done. It did not take long, which was great, because I could already feel my mouth watering from the smell of pancakes. Suga finally set the food on the table and what I saw really surprised me.</p><p> </p><p>“Burgers?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Suga responded, seemingly proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“For breakfast,” I stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he responded with the same smug tone.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay…” I trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I just learned this, and damn, it tasted so good so I really wanted you to try it too,” he said excitedly this time.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him and took one burger, while Suga did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Itadakimasu!” </em>we said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>I studied the burger a bit, whereas Suga immediately started devouring it. The pancakes I smelled earlier became the buns for this burger, and there’s bacon, egg, cheese, and finally the patty in between. I finally took a bite, and…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Whoa.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Whoa whoa whoa.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hold up.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘The fuck is this?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>My thoughts were cut off by small giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Tastes amazing, right?” Suga asked smiling. He already finished one.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it’s so good. Where did you learn this?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ennoshita learned this from his mom, and he made us this for breakfast yesterday,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“These are so good. Thanks for making them,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. I’m so glad you liked them,” he said smiling and we continued to eat in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So…this isn’t a dream, right?” I asked as we clean up.</p><p> </p><p>“What isn’t a dream?” he asked in return.</p><p> </p><p>“All of this, us being together, us being here,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Suga reached up behind my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It still surprised me, but my lips definitely remembered how it felt when we kissed the first time, so I did not have a difficult time responding to it. It did not take long unlike last night, but this one felt more warm and real.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a good enough proof?” he asked when we part.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I need more evidence,” I jokingly told him and he just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>When we finally finished cleaning up, Suga’s phone rang as if on cue. He wiped the water from his hands and arms, and proceeded to take the call, while I walked over to the living room. I unlocked my phone and stared at the photo of Suga and I’s first kiss taken by Kenma yesterday. It was a good thing Kuroo had a copy as well. I really wanted to make it my phone’s wallpaper, but I also wanted it to be for my eyes only.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, Daichi?” Suga suddenly called, which surprised me so much I locked my phone in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” I responded.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the living room and sat beside me.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…so that was Noya and he wanted to know when I will avail of the prize I got for the singing contest. You know, the spa for two,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, so when do you plan to go?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…that depends on when the both of us are free?” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you mean you wanted to take me with you?” I asked, very much surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I thought that was pretty obvious…so…uhm…you don’t wanna go?” he asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’d love to go! I just thought you’d invite one of your friends,” I clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Oop, nah. If I take just one with me, I wouldn’t be able to hear the end of it from the others,” he said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I see. Like the movie tickets, right?” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, kinda…but also, uh, I just really want to spend some time with you,” he said blushing a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘So. Fucking. Cute.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Aww, come here,” I told him as I opened my arms for a hug and he smiled as he approached. He sat on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck, while I did the same on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, what the hell did you do to me, Daichi?” he asked grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would’ve thought you’ll be able to upgrade yourself from “that jerk” to someone I’d prefer to spend a day with at the spa than my friends?” he said and smiled teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? I’m a great guy. I thought you’ve already been made aware of that by now,” I replied smugly, and that made him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I think I’ll be needing more evidence,” he said mockingly imitating what I said earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. So, when do you wanna go to the spa?” I asked, returning to the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, how about on the weekend?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, weekend it is,” I confirmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! This is late again, and I apologize. You know, Christmas is keeping me busy. T_T<br/>Anyway, here's some domestic chapter for you. :D<br/>Also, I'm thinking of writing a Christmas Daisuga story. Would you read it? (insert nervous laughter)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Fucking Jacuzzi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello...excuse the profanity in this chapter's title. HEH HEH HEH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” I tried to get the attention of the receptionist.</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, Sir. Welcome to Calm Crow Hotel and Spa. Do you have a reservation?” the receptionist responded with a pleasant smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, uhm…it’s actually under Takeda-san…,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You must be Sugawara-san and…” he glanced behind me. “Sawamura-san? He told me about you,” he said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I wonder what Takeda-san told him exactly to make him this excited.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daichi and I responded with a nod and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Your room has already been prepared. You’ll be staying at one of our VIP suites. Let me just call someone to assist you. Hold on a moment please,” he advised.</p><p> </p><p>The attendant finally arrived. She smiled at us and greeted us as she tried to take our bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no it’s fine. We don’t have much stuff, so you could just lead us the way to the room instead,” I told her politely.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” she acknowledged with a smile. She gestured for us to follow her and Daichi and I happily complied.</p><p> </p><p>We rode the elevator to the floor just below the penthouse. After alighting, we were led to one of the rooms on the right hallway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wow, this is a huge establishment. I wonder how much money they’re making.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I mean, they even own a bar.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’ll be staying here,” the attendant motioned to one of the rooms. I noticed there were only four rooms on this floor which means each must be pretty big.</p><p> </p><p>“Should you need any assistance, please don’t hesitate to use the phone and let us know,” she reminded.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Thank you, Sasaki-san,” I told her. She bowed and left afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi entered the room and went straight further inside, as I closed the door. Upon entering the room, there is a hallway about 3 meters long. On its left was a powder room where the guests could also place their luggage, while the opposite side is just a wall, probably to another room. I walked along the hallway, and at the end of it was the living room area. In the middle was a huge L-shaped couch with a suspended 75-inch television. The wall from earlier was connected to the kitchen which has a 2-door refrigerator, a sink, an oven, a cooktop, a prep table, and an island bar.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Damn, I want to cook something so badly,’ </em>I thought to myself, but then I remembered our meals will be covered by the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the L-shaped couch in the living room was a set of stairs leading to the master bedroom. It was so huge we could have a sleepover with my idiots and Daichi’s idiots combined. There was a king-sized bed and another television smaller than the one in the living room, though I surmised it was still around 55 inches. There was a small balcony a few steps to the right of the bed, which has a nice view of the city lights. To the right of the bed was a coffee table with two carver chairs on each side. Further into the room was the incredibly huge bathroom housing a shower, a toilet, and a bathtub. Opposite the bathroom was the walk-in closet.</p><p> </p><p>I set my bag on the bed, and then came out of the bedroom to explore some more. Above the master bedroom was a covered patio with a jacuzzi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘A fucking jacuzzi.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As if the master bedroom balcony’s view was not impressive enough, the covered patio showcased a view which will definitely take someone’s breath away.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” I muttered under my breath.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I felt arms snaking around me from behind and Daichi spoke, “Earth to Suga,” as he kissed my cheek. I giggled as I placed my arm on top of his.</p><p><br/>
“Daichi, look, it’s so pretty,” I told him as I leaned on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, yeah, but you’re prettier,” he teased as he planted kisses on my neck.</p><p> </p><p>“That tickles!” I tried to free myself from him, but his grip was just too strong. He continued kissing me and tickling me on my sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Stooooooop! Daichiiiiiiii!” I exclaimed in between laughter. When I was already a panting mess, he finally decided to stop. He turned me around so I was facing him. He lifted his hand to my cheek and caressed it gently.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I asked still giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true. You’re so pretty,” he said smiling dearly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a guy, you know,” I said as I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and said, “Never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” he told me as he tapped my cheek with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I complied, he closed the gap between us. The kiss started slow, but picked up pace until our bodies started heating up, and then I felt Daichi’s breath getting heavier and heavier.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled away to catch my breath, and Daichi loosened his grip a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi…”I started and he replied with a questioning hum.</p><p><br/>
I looked him in the eye and waited a few seconds before blurting out, “I’m hungry.” For a moment, he just stared back at me but after few more seconds, he let out a laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“All right then, let’s have dinner,” he said, finally letting go of me.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the telephone placed on the study table under a huge mirror in the living room, while I stayed and waited in the patio. He returned after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“The food will be here in 15 minutes tops,” he said as he sat on one of the outdoor sofas.</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to him and sat on his lap, clinging my arms over his neck. “Thank you,” I told him with a peck on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He, in turn, placed his arms over my waist and smiled saying, “You make me so happy, Suga.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make me so happy too,” I responded without any hesitation because it was the truth. “Anyway, do you wanna check out the amenities after dinner?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah let’s do that,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang soon, and dinner was served. After dinner, we did as planned, exploring the amenities. We found out they have the regular pool ideal for families, as well as a therapeutic one where the pool is heated at different temperatures ideal for individuals or couples. They also have a Himalayan salt wall which probably has therapeutic and relaxing effects, as well. Finally, there were also quite a number of private rooms for massage, facial services, and lots of other treatment.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour of exploring, we went back to our room.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, they do have a lot of services here,” Daichi said stretching as he sat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I wonder how much one night costs,” I told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably a fortune,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s why we should make the best of it tomorrow!” I exclaimed. “Anyway, I’ll get water. Want some?” I asked as I was walking towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” I confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>I sat beside him and handed him the glass filled with water. He took it with thanks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I’ll be taking a shower,” Daichi said as he placed the empty glass on the living room table.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Or would you like to…uhm…” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to use the indoor tub or the jacuzzi and bathe together?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Bathe…together…?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhm…I don’t mind. Well then, let’s just use the jacuzzi, but I’d like to rest a bit longer,” I told him calmly even though my heart almost burst in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I mean I’m not complaining but…it’s been a while.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“All right. I’ll wait for you then,” he said as he stood and got ready.</p><p> </p><p>I turned on the TV to distract myself but it did not work so well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Koushi, calm down.’<br/>
‘It’s probably not gonna happen yet.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uhm, Suga?” Daichi called out and I was startled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Uhh, can you please get my phone? It’s in my small bag,” I asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"All right,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Wait.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘WAIT.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Shit.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘SHITSHITSHIT.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uhm, Suga? Never mind! You don’t need to bring it!” I tried to stop him by calling out louder, but since I did not get any response, it was probably too late.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Shit.’<br/>
‘How could I forget?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>I entered the bedroom and scanned the room for Daichi’s small bag. It was on the bed, so I walked over. I unzipped it and reached inside for his phone. Instead of his phone though, my fingers felt small boxes, lots of it, as well as bottles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Shampoo? Soap?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I decided to take some out and as soon as I found out what they were, I gulped. I immediately shoved them back into the bag. I finally found his phone in the bag’s front pocket. But first, I needed to will myself to calm down before going over to Daichi to give him his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘That was a LOT. Right, Koushi?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Stop. Stop. Stop.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I shook my head and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Just pretend you didn’t see anything.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Here you go,” I told him. I tried to look him in the eye but failed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DAICHI</p><p> </p><p>I felt so embarrassed I could not even look at him when I took the phone. “Thanks,” I said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>I waited for him so say something, but he just went back inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Did he not see them?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Maybe he just checked the front pocket and found the phone immediately.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘So it’s possible he didn’t see them right?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I groaned as I dipped my head underwater.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUGA</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘So maybe he just didn’t know they were still there, right?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When I was able to calm myself, I joined Daichi in the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me if you want to adjust the temperature,” Daichi said normally.</p><p> </p><p>I dipped my foot first to check how hot it is. “It’s fine,” I told him as I submerged myself in the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhhh yeeaaaaahhhhh…” I could not keep myself from reacting.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing the jacuzzi is pretty big for two people, so it should not be awkward if I just stayed on the side opposite to Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“This is nice,” Daichi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is, and I’m so excited for tomorrow,” I replied with a smile. I was still nervous, but somehow, I felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, Suga?” Daichi asked after some few moments of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” I asked in return.</p><p> </p><p>“C-can we cuddle?” he asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Oh.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cuddles.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Hello everyone! I just want to say...I'm so happy you're still with me. :')</p><p>Anyway, I was thinking of writing probably a chapter or two more for this story, and then I'll move on to another. Hope you'll stay with me 'til the end!</p><p>As always, thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Aaaaand...Finally.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's warning</p><p>Hello everyone. I would like to warn you that this chapter will contain smut, so please proceed with caution. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third-person POV</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh. Cuddles,’</em> Suga thought. Daichi did not notice it because he was looking down when he asked, but Suga froze for a brief moment. It was not out of fear though; he was just nervous because it has been a while since he has last done it, and he really did not want to disappoint his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> “Of course,” Suga said as he smiled at him, and Daichi seemed to be relieved with the response. Suga slowly moved from his side going to Daichi’s, wading through the water.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi opened his arms to welcome Suga, revealing the upper part of his torso. Suga also caught a glimpse of Daichi’s abs.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Damn, those abs should really be illegal,’ </em>he thought as he tried to look away. The water trickling from his pecs to his abs made the muscles glisten and that really did not help Suga’s case.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘CALM DOWN, KOUSHI,’ </em>he kept telling himself.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi’s situation was not any different though. When Suga started to move to approach him, Daichi could not tear his eyes off from his boyfriend. The moonlight hitting Suga made him seem like an ethereal being, his silver hair luminescing. His skin looked as if it was glowing, and moles were scattered across his upper body which Daichi hoped he will be able to trace with his lips someday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Whoa there, Daichi.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘CALM THE FUCK DOWN.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t mess this up.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Suga finally reached Daichi and he carefully leaned his back on his boyfriend’s chest. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Suga tilted his head enough to expose his neck. Had it been the old Daichi, he would have covered it with hickeys already so people would know that his current partner is already taken, but he would not do that now. Not without permission. Not to Sugawara Koushi.</p><p> </p><p>Suga sunk himself into Daichi’s arms to get more comfortable. Daichi would tighten his hug and rub Suga’s arms from time to time, and Suga would kiss Daichi on the cheek in return. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Suga’s thoughts finally went back to the items he saw in Daichi’s bag earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Should I ask him about it?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How would you even do that? “Hey Daichi, you have some interesting things in that bag huh? Wanna use them?” doesn’t sound so good, does it?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daichi was no different, though. His panic began to rise again, considering their position right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Should I just ask him about it?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What will I say? I just wanted to be prepared?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Wow, I sound like a pervert.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Oh just get it over with,’ </em>the pair thought.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uhm, Daichi…”</p><p>“Suga…”</p><p> </p><p>They called each other’s names at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uhm. You go first,” Daichi told Suga.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay…uh…about…those things in your bag?” Suga said with a low voice but since it was so quiet, Daichi heard him.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Shit. So he really saw those,’ </em>Daichi realized.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry! Please let me explain!” Daichi exclaimed removing his arms around Suga, face red in embarrassment. “It-it’s my mom. She always reminds me to practice safety when doing it. She’s been telling that to me ever since I turned sixteen, so it kind of became a habit of mine to always bring them with me. Please don’t be mad. I totally forgot they were there. I’m really sorry if that made you uncomfortable,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” was Suga’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I really don’t intend to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Please believe me,” Daichi defended further.</p><p> </p><p>Suga was quiet for a moment as he just stared at Daichi, his expression unreadable. This made Daichi nervous.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘What if that grossed him out enough that he would decide to break up with me?’ </em>Daichi panicked.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly, Suga chuckled. “Well…who told you I was uncomfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you weren’t?” Daichi asked, voice hopeful. This made Suga sputter in laughter as he held on Daichi’s arms for support.</p><p> </p><p>“You always tease me like this,” Daichi said pouting.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh goodness, this huge teddy bear,’ </em>Suga thought. Instead of saying anything, Suga peeled himself off of Daichi and turned around to face him, sitting back on his boyfriend’s lap. Suga brought his hands up to Daichi’s face and cupped his cheeks. “Look at me,” he told him and Daichi complied.</p><p> </p><p>Suga slowly leaned in closer until their lips touched briefly. “I’m sorry. You’re just too adorable, you make me wanna…tease you more,” Suga told him with a low voice, though there was something different about it this time – something more suggestive. Daichi growled and immediately slammed his lips onto Suga’s. He gripped Suga’s waist with his right arm, while he ran his left hand through Suga’s hair, tilting his head a bit. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and he kissed him back passionately. Daichi bit the bottom of Suga’s lips requesting for permission to enter, which was immediately given by the other. Their tongues danced with each other, fighting for dominance from time to time. Their bodies were now hotter than the water in the tub, as they explored each other’s bodies in various places without breaking the kiss. They continued for a few more minutes before Suga pulled away a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to use the things in your bag now?” Suga asked panting. His face was red and the hotness in his breath only excited Daichi. He pushed himself up carrying Suga with him. He did this with ease and Suga was definitely impressed. Suga locked his arms and legs around Daichi’s neck and waist respectively. He rested his head on the crook of Daichi’s neck, and Daichi could feel the heat in Suga’s breaths. Daichi took one hurried step at a time to get out of the tub and into the master bedroom. Suga planted soft kisses on Daichi’s neck along the way. When they reached the bed, Daichi carefully placed Suga on it and towered over him, planting his knees on Suga’s sides not caring about the water dripping from their bodies. Suga pulled him down and they were back at making out. Daichi moved from Suga’s lips to his cheeks and then down to his neck. A moan escaped from Suga’s mouth and he brought up his hand to cover it. Daichi removed Suga’s hand and said, “Let me hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga complied and closed his eyes instead. Daichi went back to working on Suga’s neck. He began sucking and Suga’s breath hitched which made Daichi aware of what he was doing so he stopped to ask, “M-may I?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga opened his eyes a bit to look at Daichi and immediately realized what he was asking permission for. “I’m all yours,” Suga said as he closed his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Without wasting another second, Daichi went back to sucking Suga’s neck. After putting on enough marks, he moved to Suga’s shoulders, biting at them and leaving marks as well. Throughout all this, Suga was panting and moaning. A few moments later, Daichi’s tongue finally reached Suga’s nipple. He licked the left first, and then the right.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…haahh…” Suga reacted. Daichi surmised it felt good so he started sucking on the right nipple while his fingers pinched, rubbed, and flicked on the other. Suga’s back arched in pleasure. He was squirming under Daichi’s touch, his body looking for something more. “Daichi…hurry…” he pleaded as he rubbed his knee against Daichi’s hard member.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi groaned from the sudden touch and he finally tugged on Suga’s waistband. Suga lifted his hips so Daichi could remove his trunks. Daichi pulled it down in a swift motion and Suga’s hard member sprung out. It was already dripping with precum. Suga closed his legs and turned to his side shyly covering his body with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>From this view, Daichi could see the marks he left on Suga’s neck and torso which only made him want to put more. But first, he wanted to know, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes…but please take off yours too,” Suga asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Fuck. So adorable,’ </em>Daichi thought. Then, he did as he was told revealing his hard member as well, while he reached for the bottle of lube and a packet of condom in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>Suga turned around facing down as he planted his knees on the bed, lifting his hips and revealing his entrance to Daichi. Daichi immediately opened the bottle cap and then squeezed the content to Suga’s entrance. The coldness from the substance made Suga moan and shudder.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi lifted his hands to squeeze Suga’s ass, which made Suga wiggle his hips. With Daichi’s right hand, he traced Suga’s entrance before pushing one finger in, while his left hand rested on Suga’s hips for support. Suga moaned from the intrusion but it was muffled because he buried his face onto one of the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Daichi asked, voice full of concern. Suga shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll move now,” Daichi said and he began to thrust his finger into Suga’s hole. After a few minutes, he put in another finger and started thrusting and scissoring, stretching Suga further.</p><p> </p><p>“Hnnggghhh…Daichi…just put it in already,” Suga lifted his head from the pillow, pleading.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not yet ready, I don’t want to hurt you,” Daichi told him and Suga whined, so Daichi put in a third finger instead, making sure to prepare his boyfriend properly.</p><p> </p><p>When Daichi thought Suga was stretched enough, he took a condom and began sliding it on his length. He gave himself a few pumps before finally lining his member with Suga’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m putting it in now,” Daichi warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, Daichi…” Suga pleaded, so Daichi finally pushed himself into Suga.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaaahhhhhh!” Suga wailed and gripped on the sheets, while Daichi groaned as he pushed everything inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, sorry, are you okay? How are you still so tight after all that,” Daichi checked on Suga.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just need a sec,” Suga said as he panted. It was torture for Daichi because he could feel his member pulsating inside Suga, and he really wanted to fuck the sense out of him already considering how much Suga’s body was sucking him in. Even so, he stayed still not wanting to hurt his partner.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, it did not take long for Suga to give the go signal. With that, Daichi began thrusting in and out of Suga. He did it slowly at first.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Daichi…”</p><p>“Faster…”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi took no time to give Suga what he wanted. He began thrusting faster in a more rhythmic pattern. Suga held tightly onto the sheets, but Daichi had a different idea. He pulled out of Suga and turned his body around so they were face to face. “I want to see your face and hear your voice, Koushi” Daichi called him by his name, and Suga immediately spread his legs. Daichi lifted them and placed each of them on his shoulders. He lined up his member again with Suga’s entrance and went back into thrusting, holding on Suga’s thigh and hip. Suga was arching his back and squeezing Daichi’s neck with his legs to pull him closer. Daichi leaned forward planting the heel of his right hand on the bed, and began picking up the pace. After a few minutes, Suga suddenly moaned loudly and Daichi knew he found the spot. He began thrusting harder to the same spot over and over which made Suga lose control, moaning louder and louder. Daichi also began pumping Suga’s erection, as his thrusts became more and more erratic.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi…no…if you do that…” Suga could not even finish his sentence out of pleasure, throwing his head backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, Daichi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Koushi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Koushi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Haahhh, Daichi…”</p><p> </p><p>With one forceful thrust, they came at the same time with Suga’s cum covering his stomach and Daichi’s into the condom still inside Suga. Daichi waited a bit before finally pulling out and falling on top of Suga.</p><p> </p><p>He reached up to brush Suga’s cheek, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Without opening his eyes, Suga responded though still panting, “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[timeskip]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daichi peeled his eyes open only to find an empty space beside him. He looked at the time, <em>’09:</em>44’. He began to panic and immediately got out of bed. He checked the balcony first but it was empty, and then he moved on to the bathroom, which was empty as well. He then hurriedly got dressed and came out of the bedroom. When he smelled the delicious smell of bacon, he felt relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank goodness,” he muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi? You awake?” Suga called out from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi walked over to where Suga is. He hugged him from behind resting his head on Suga’s shoulder to greet him, “Good morning. Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga giggled and replied, “Good morning. Just a bit sore, but overall, I’m fine thanks to you,” tilting his head to give Daichi a peck on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to me?” Daichi asked letting go of Suga and leaning his back against the island bar, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for not giving in when I asked you to just put it in,” Suga replied laughing. Daichi just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I thought breakfast will be served?” Daichi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I really wanted to use the kitchen so I just asked them for the ingredients,” Suga explained.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi chuckled and began setting the table. After doing so, he sat on one of the chairs and watched Suga prepare breakfast. Suga turned around and realized that Daichi was staring at him so he said, “Like what you see?” in reference to the first time they met.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi remembered as well, but he just shook his head and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yes. As a matter of fact, I do.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note</p><p>Well, everyone. This is the last chapter to this story. But who knows? An epilogue may have crossed my mind. What do you think? Should I write it? XD</p><p>Anyway, as always...thank you so much for reading! xoxo</p><p>This will definitely not be the last story I'll be writing thanks to your kind words and appreciation. :'D So I hope you'll find my other future works worthwhile too! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note</p><p>So this is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope I didn't bore you with this first chapter. I promise there will be fluff! And who knows, maybe some angst and smut 😮. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>